Harry Potter et les guerriers de sang
by Serleena
Summary: L'année s'annonçait déjà chargée, mais il avait fallu que l'autre bourri ... pardon, que Trelawney fasse une nouvelle prophétie. Nouveaux mystères en perspective, et surtout grosse surprise pour tout le monde.
1. La nouvelle prophétie

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma deuxième fic sur Harry Potter. L'action se déroule encore en sixième année, la dernière que passe Harry à Poudlard. Mais comme les autres, elle n'aurait pas pu se passer tranquillement. Ca non. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Crossover avec le manga Princesse résurrection, modifié cependant, et un peu de FullMetal Alchemist pour le pouvoir d'un des personnages.**

**Est-il besoin de préciser, au bout de la 6515ème fic sur Harry Potter, que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ? Il le faut cependant, seuls les persos inconnus de la série sont à moi. Disclaimer valable pour toute l'histoire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Pâques. Les vacances du mois d'avril étaient enfin arrivées. Le repos ? Pensez-vous, avec les examens pour passer un nouveau diplôme, les ASPICS, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Encore une année qui n'allait pas tarder à s'achever. Cela aurait pu être banal si seulement un événement particulièrement préoccupant ne s'était pas produit deux ans plus tôt. Un retour, tellement redouté, de celui d'un très puissant mage noir. Personne n'avait voulu y croire, lorsque Harry Potter, universellement connu dans le monde des sorciers pour l'avoir vaincu une première fois, annonçait à la fin d'un tournoi entre trois écoles que Lord Voldemort venait de ressusciter.

Le ministère de la magie surtout, avait nié avec force ce retour.

Ainsi, alors que le jeune sorcier entrait dans sa cinquième année d'études au collège Poudlard, le ministre avait-il envoyé quelqu'un pour combattre ces révélations. Dolores Ombrage … un cauchemar. Elle s'était mis en tête de faire régner l'ordre, au plus grand dam des élèves. Imbue d'elle-même, persuadée d'être toute-puissante parce que soutenue par le ministère et par conséquent seule détentrice de la vérité, Dolores avait rendu cette année horrible. Tant pour les étudiants que pour les professeurs. Car la fameuse sous-secrétaire d'Etat, tel était son titre en arrivant à l'école, avait procédé à une évaluation de chacun.

Une véritable insulte, personne jusqu'à présent ne s'était permis de douter des compétences des professeurs de Poudlard. Bref, l'année avait été mouvementée, entre la résistance du collège et la prise de pouvoir d'Ombrage. Elle portait bien son nom celle-là tiens. Appuyé contre le bord d'une fenêtre, Harry regardait sans vraiment les voir ses condisciple quitter le château pour aller passer les vacances dans leur famille. Le jeune garçon de seize ans pour sa part, n'en avait plus. Ses parents étaient mort assassinés par Voldemort durant sa première année de vie. Il restait bien sa tante Pétunia, son mari Vernon et leur fils Dudley, mais ils étaient à des années-lumières de constituer une famille pour Harry.

Ces trois-là ne sauraient être plus différents d'une famille chaleureuse. Même si être normaux était leur plus grande fierté. La famille Dursley détestait tout ce qui pouvait sortir un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Alors la sorcellerie … et pire, savoir qu'un véritable sorcier logeait sous leur toit c'était la catastrophe. Ils redoutaient plus que tout le qu'en dira-t-on. Ils avaient fait vivre l'enfer à leur neveu. Voilà pourquoi Harry préférait de très loin rester au château pour toutes les vacances. Seules celles de l'été ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas, à Privet Drive, pour une raison bien précise.

La protection magique que cela lui offrait. Donnée par sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, elle empêchait son plus grand ennemi de l'atteindre. Le sang de Lily Potter, qui coulait encore dans les veines de sa soeur. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait été déposé devant chez sa tante ce soir maudit d'Halloween. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Quel fardeau. Si seulement il pouvait le jeter par terre … hélas cela lui était impossible. Le destin l'avait choisi lui, pour vaincre Voldemort qui semait la terreur dans le monde des sorciers, et inconsciemment dans celui des gens sans pouvoir, les Moldus. Harry ne pouvait échapper à son devoir. Lui seul devait régler une bonne fois pour toute le compte de Voldemort.

« Harry ? »

Une voix féminine et familière venait de le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Il se retourna. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ses meilleurs amis depuis sa première année, se tenaient derrière lui. Ils tenaient chacun une valise.

« Nous y allons. Bonnes vacances Harry. » reprit Hermione.

Ron, un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux, hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Bonnes vacances à vous deux. » répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouais t'en fais pas. Avec les révisions, je ne verrais pas le temps passer. »

Ils acquiescèrent, puis s'en allèrent le laissant de nouveau seul. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Bien sûr ils allaient leur manquer, cependant comme il venait de le souligner, il serait très occupé. Et même sans cela, il était absolument hors de question de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante avant l'été. Le grand château se vida donc petit à petit, et un calme bienvenu remplaça le brouhaha excité des élèves. Harry resta encore quelques minutes à laisser vagabonder ses pensées, puis se décida à gagner son dortoir. Il serait certainement tout seul. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il en avait assez qu'on le regarde comme s'il avait deux têtes. Le sorcier veilla à ne pas croiser Rusard, le concierge. Inutile de s'agacer dès le premier jour des vacances.

* * *

Du reste, Harry passa les cinq premiers jours le nez dans ses livres, à en attraper un torticolis. Il ne sortait que pour prendre ses repas, ou alors faire un petit tour à Pré-au-lard, le village peuplé entièrement de sorciers. Ce fut lorsqu'il en revint qu'il croisa Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard, que le Gryffondor avait vu plus souvent qu'à son tour cette année. Et pour cause : le vieux sorcier lui enseignait les moyens de vaincre Voldemort. Pour ce faire, il lui montrait des souvenirs qui expliquaient la personnalité de cet homme. Selon lui, il était primordial de connaître un ennemi pour le combattre, en particulier celui-ci. Lorsque le directeur croisa Harry, son visage s'éclaira.

« Ah Harrry ! Tu tombes fort à propos : j'organise ce soir un petit dîner avec le corps enseignant, et tu es bien entendu invité. » annonça le vénérable.

Ce qui risquait fort de tomber, c'était la chocogrenouille que l'étudiant dégustait. En apprenant qu'il allait dîner avec les professeurs, Harry se figea, la moitié de sa friandise dépassant de sa bouche. Ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer lui donnait un air idiot.

« Ouvouah ? Pardon un quoi ? » émit-il en retirant son chocolat.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Un dîner Harry. Il serait assez dommage que tu reste tout seul dans ton coin pendant que d'autres s'amusent. »

Harry fixa le directeur, interdit. Connaissant le caractère de certains, notamment McGonagall et Rogue, connus pour leur rigidité, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils allaient s'amuser.

« Euh … c'est très gentil professeur, mais je suis occupé avec mes révisions et euh ... » commença le Gryffondor.

En vérité, il ne se voyait pas du tout dîner avec ses enseignants.

« C'est tout à ton honneur, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de t'accorder une pause. Les études n'empêchent pas de se divertir. Le repas aura lieu à 19h00. »

Et il s'en alla, sans laisser la possibilité au jeune de répondre. Un dîner ! Avec les profs ! Ron disait souvent que Dumbledore avait un grain, et là pour le coup Harry n'était pas loin de penser qu'il avait en réalité carrément un épi. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de regagner sa chambre. L'annonce de ce repas tournoyait dans sa tête. Harry chercha comment y échapper sans paraître malpoli.

« …. »

Il semblait qu'il n'aie pas le choix. Si encore Rogue était absent … mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Le maître des potions, devenu professeur contre les Forces du Mal, ne pouvait pas voir Harry en peinture, et ce dernier se hérissait rien qu'à entendre son nom. Si par malheur ils étaient assis côte à côte, le dîner serait vraiment joyeux. Autant qu'il y aille avec un noeud coulant autour du cou. Harry soupira une fois de plus, et histoire de se changer les idées se replongea dans ses cours. Quelques heures plus tard, le brun à lunettes fut interrompu par un _plop_ caractéristique. Relevant la tête, il découvrit deux grandes billes vertes qui le regardaient non sans émotion.

« Dobby ? » s'étonna Harry en reconnaissant l'elfe de maison.

« Dobby est venu chercher Harry Potter monsieur. » répondit la créature.

« Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour le dîner. »

« Déjà ? »

Harry regarda l'heure à la pendule du dortoir. Moins cinq. Il aurait juste le temps de s'y rendre. Dumbledore devait avoir envoyé l'elfe pour être sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas. Poussant un soupir à fendre une armure, le jeune homme se leva, puis remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux se changer, puis se rappela que de toute manière, il ne possédait pas de vêtements pouvant être qualifiés de chic ou autre. Quant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, autant essayer d'aplatir une montagne. Bref. Harry suivit donc Dobby qui le conduisit dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables où étaient généralement répartis les élèves selon leur maison avaient été enlevées, remplacées par une ronde, vers laquelle les professeurs convergeaient.

« _C'est fou que ça paraît plus grand sans ces tables. _» pensa Harry en avançant.

Dumbledore le salua de la tête, et lui indiqua sa place. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assis que Harry remarqua où il avait été mis. Pile en face de Severus Rogue. Tous deux se raidirent.

« _Oh non pas lui ! _» pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Le professeur lança ensuite un regard des plus brûlants au jeune homme. Pour sa part, les yeux verts de ce dernier prirent une teinte glacée comme le marbre. Ils restèrent ainsi à se défier un long moment.

« Bon appétit. » lança Dumbledore, interrompant l'échange.

Un chœur de voix lui répondit. Harry remarqua soudain l'arrivée d'un autre enseignant, qu'il ne pensait pas du tout voir : Sibylle Trelawney, qui se chargeait de la divination.

« Pardonnez mon retard. Je ne pensais pas me joindre à vous, mais les cartes m'ont sommé de quitter ma retraite spirituelle. » annonça-t-elle.

Et elle vint se mettre … à côté de Rogue. Ce dernier grimaça devant les effluves d'alcool.

« _Il ne manquait vraiment plus que madame Irma à toute cette mascarade._ » songea-t-il.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air dégoûté de Rogue. McGonagall, assise à la droite du directeur pinça les lèvres. Elle méprisait la divination.

« Du tout Sibylle, nous allions commencer. » sourit Albus.

C'est ça, commençons qu'on en finisse, pensèrent Harry et Severus. Bien … si vous insistez. Les elfes firent le service, et le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance pour le moins … constipée. Du moins pour Harry et l'antipathique Rogue. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui lancer des regards assassins chaque fois que le jeune avait le malheur de lever les yeux sur lui. Heureusement pour Potter qu'il ne soit pas capable de lui jeter un doloris par le simple regard.

* * *

« _C'est vraiment divertissant. Qu'est-ce que je me marre, faudrait faire ça plus souvent. _» pensa Harry désabusé.

« Eh bien Potter vous ne mangez pas beaucoup. » fit soudain McGonagall.

Naturellement, tous les regards se portèrent sur son assiette, à moitié pleine.

« Peut-être que le menu n'est pas suffisamment raffiné pour lui. » lança Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

« _Et mon assiette dans ta sale tête, c'est assez raffiné ? _Je n'ai pas très faim professeur McGonagall. » répondit Harry.

La professeure des Métamorphose resta songeuse. Tout de même à son âge, il devrait avoir un plus grand appétit que cela. Les autres enseignants semblaient partager ce point de vue, et Harry se sentait vraiment gêné de toute cette attention. Fort heureusement, ou pas, il s'en vit délivré par Trelawney. Cette dernière venait de baisser la tête comme si elle venait de faire un malaise, et son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

« Sibylle est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le professeur Chourave, en face d'elle.

Le silence se fit. Puis alors que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, l'enseignante releva la tête. Elle était visiblement en pleine transe. Harry sut pourquoi : elle était sur le point de faire une prédiction. Il avait déjà assisté au phénomène en troisième année. Il reconnut le regard vide typique.

« _Le sang … le sang de Merlin est sur le point de se réveiller. Ici dans ces murs, le sang mythique sera révélé par le phénix qui l'accompagne. Tous deux s'uniront alors pour nous délivrer de la noirceur des ténèbres qui nous oppresse. Le sang de Merlin nous libèrera ! _»

Harry fronça les sourcils en même temps que tous les adultes. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur Dumbledore, dont le visage était grave. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry sut que cette prédiction était importante. Sibylle reprit conscience, et demanda tout naturellement à ce qu'on lui passe le sel.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise du regard presque choqué de ses collègues.

« Rien, voilà Sibylle. » fit Dumbledore en lui tendant la salière.

Naturellement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, poursuivant tranquillement son repas. McGonagall échangea des regards avec les autres, puis se tourna vers Albus. Mais celui-ci s'était également replongé dans son dîner. Harry fit de même, songeur. Le sang de Merlin … qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il avoua qu'il avait craint le pire lorsqu'il avait entendu Sibylle parler de sang. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il se trouverait ici. Révélé par un phénix … le seul que Harry connaissait était Fumseck, et il appartenait à Dumbledore. Toutefois, la prédiction faisait état d'un oiseau qui accompagnerait ce sang.

« _Ce serait bon pour nous, si ça nous délivre de la noirceur comme elle dit_. »

Mais alors, était-ce quelque chose que Harry devait acquérir ? Et de quelle manière ? Merlin était célèbre, très même. Cependant, il avait également vécu il y a très longtemps. Comment son sang pouvait-il encore exister aujourd'hui ? Toujours est-il que le dîner s'acheva dans une marée de questions. Harry remercia bien le directeur pour le dîner et s'esquiva. Tout les autres firent de même, excepté Severus qui s'approcha du directeur.

« Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette. » commença-t-il sans préambule.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, cher Severus. Suivez-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. »

Tous deux marchèrent de conserve jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier donna le mot de passe. La gargouille en faction devant s'écarta, révélant un escalier. Un instant après, Albus invitait son collègue à s'asseoir en face de lui. Dumbledore prit place en face.

* * *

« Eh bien ? Ne me dites pas que c'est cette nouvelle idiotie de cette chère Sibylle qui vous mets dans cet état. » commença Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas une idiotie Severus. Il s'agit bel et bien d'une nouvelle prophétie. » dit le vieil homme.

Il vit l'ancien maître des potions hausser un sourcil de dédain.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire … que vous croyez à ce charabia ? »

« Je ne peux pas ne pas y croire Severus. Etant donné que Sibylle a déjà effectué deux autres prophéties qui se sont avérées exactes. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause, le temps de s'adosser à son dossier.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit utile de vous le dire mais au vu des circonstances … Sibylle est celle qui a fait la prophétie que Voldemort a cherché à obtenir l'année passée. Prophétie qu'elle m'a dite un certain soir à la Tête du Sanglier. » révéla-t-il.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Les connexions se firent immédiatement dans son esprit, de même que ce que la nouvelle prédiction annonçait.

« Celle que j'ai entendue … c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes opposé à son renvoi. Hors de Poudlard elle court un grave danger. » devina Severus.

A la mention de ce soir terrible, celui où dans son esprit Severus avait livré Lily, son unique amour, au Seigneur des ténèbres en lui répétant la prophétie, son regard s'assombrit. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait cette erreur. Certes, aucun nom n'avait été cité, pourtant … pour Rogue c'était comme s'il l'avait tuée de ses propres mains. Il serra les dents, en proie à une douleur qu'il s'était efforcé de refouler, de faire taire. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, c'était bien trop douloureux.

« Tout à fait. Elle l'ignore naturellement et c'est une très bonne chose car elle s'en serait vantée plus d'une fois. » poursuivit Albus.

« Et quelle était la seconde prophétie ? » interrogea Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Celle qui annonçait le retour de Queudver auprès de Voldemort. Comprenez donc qu'il me faut prendre la dernière comme sérieuse. Bien que peu compréhensible pour le moment, elle n'en demeure pas moins troublante. »

« Aucune idée sur ce que peut être ce fameux sang de Merlin ? » interrogea encore Rogue.

« Pas la moindre. Mais ce qui me trouble autant, c'est qu'elle annonce l'arrivée d'une autre force capable de détruire Voldemort. Et une … qui pourrait être plus puissante que celle d'Harry. Merlin était un des plus puissants sorciers qui soit. Seul Voldemort ou moi - sans me vanter – pourrions rivaliser, et encore. Ce sang, sous quelque forme qu'il soit, doit contenir une puissance phénoménale. » exposa Dumbledore.

« Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Cela semble pourtant être une bonne nouvelle. Même si je ne vois pas ce qui à Poudlard, pourrait contenir ce sang. » fit Severus.

« Je l'ignore pour le moment. Poudlard est plein de mystères encore non résolus. Pour conclure, cette nouvelle n'est pas pas inquiétante, tant que l'autre camp l'ignore en tout cas. Je suis même curieux de voir ce qu'est ce sang. Cependant … j'avoue que cela chamboule quelque peu mes plans, dans la mesure où je devrais certainement compter avec cette nouvelle donnée. »

« Comptez-vous en informer Potter ? » continua Severus.

« Naturellement. Il devrait même venir de lui même. En ce qui vous concerne Severus, gardez cette discussion pour vous. »

« Oui. »

La discussion s'acheva ainsi. Le jour suivant montra qu'Albus avait raison : Harry vint à son bureau pour connaître son opinion sur la question.

* * *

« Bonjour Harry. Je me doutais que tu allais venir. La nouvelle prophétie. » fit le vieux mage.

« Oui monsieur. Je voulais savoir … si vous aviez compris ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney. » répondit Potter avant de s'asseoir.

« Pas tout malheureusement. Juste que quelque chose de particulièrement fort va arriver ici. Une chose qui d'après moi te surpasse, te détrônant du statut d'ennemi n°1 de Voldemort. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait donc dans ce monde une autre personne qui pourrait accomplir sa tâche … car Harry n'avait guère envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas être comme Voldemort, un meurtrier. De plus, cette place de libérateur lui pesait et lui avait déjà tant coûté. Lui qui avait tant souhaité en être débarrassé, voilà que l'occasion se présentait. C'était … formidable.

« Si Voldemort le sait … il risque de venir à Poudlard pour détruire ce sang. » fit Harry.

« Je le crains aussi. Mais d'un côté, je me demande bien comment il pourrait le savoir : à part nous deux, personne n'a cru ce que Sibylle a annoncé. Ils ignorent également tout au sujet des autres prophéties qu'elle a fait. »

Harry acquiesça. En effet, aucun des professeurs n'avaient reparlé de cet étrange évènement. Voldemort avait donc, a priori, très peu de chance de savoir qu'un nouveau danger le menaçait.

« Monsieur … si vous le souhaitez je peux chercher ce qu'est le sang de Merlin. » proposa Harry.

« C'est une très bonne idée Harry. Je suis tout aussi curieux, car elle implique que nous devrons certainement modifier notre idée de base. »

Harry repensa à ses cours du soir avec le directeur. Jusque là, il savait que Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes. Il était parvenu à récupérer le souvenir le confirmant juste avant les vacances. Mais si autre chose devait se charger de ce mage noir, que devra-t-il faire ? Tant de questions. Cela s'annonçait bien pour leur camp cependant. Le jeune homme quitta le bureau directorial pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais une fois là-bas, il s'arrêta net. Où diable chercher ?

« _Si au moins je savais ce qu'est ce fichu sang … un ingrédient ? Un sort ? Le nom d'une plante ? _» s'interrogea Harry.

L'endroit possédait des centaines de livres, peut-être même plus. Il en aurait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il devait les lire un par un. Si seulement il pouvait s'adresser à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le coin. A peine eut-il pensé cela que le déclic se fit. Dans son entourage figurait quelqu'un qui connaissait cette bibliothèque, et aussi bien que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire revêche : Hermione Granger. Harry sourit, puis fit volte-face. Il n'avait qu'à lui écrire et lui demander si elle connaissait le sang de Merlin. Elle lui citerait certainement un ouvrage, et il n'aurait plus qu'à approfondir. Harry fut de retour dans sa chambre en cinq secs.

Vite il attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et rédigea sa demande. Puis il s'approcha de sa chouette des neiges, Hedwige. Celle-ci parut ravie d'avoir une occasion de faire un voyage. Son maître attacha le message à une patte, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de mentionner le destinataire. Hedwige battit des ailes et quitta Poudlard, porteuse de ce qui serait peut-être la libération d'Harry Potter.


	2. Le sang mythique

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu, je pense à Matsuyama que je remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire. Nous continuons donc cette fic, où Harry découvre ce qu'est ce fameux Sang de Merlin. **

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Harry attendait la réponse de son amie avec impatience, naviguant entre la certitude qu'Hermione trouverait et la probabilité que comme Dumbledore, elle n'aie jamais entendu parler de sang de Merlin. Du reste, Hedwige fut de retour deux jours plus tard, frappant à la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au comble de l'impatience, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa Hedwige avec autant de douceur que s'il saisissait un paquet de chiffon. La chouette blanche ne manqua pas d'échapper un _Hou ! _surpris et choqué par ce manque de manières. Harry la déposa sur la table, prit le message et pour se faire pardonner lui donna double ration de Miamhibou, la nourriture pour hiboux. Hedwige décida de lui pardonner et lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt. Harry décacheta la lettre, le cœur palpitant :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances se déroulent tranquillement. J'ai été surprise que tu m'annonce que le professeur Trelawney a fait une autre prophétie. Mais après ce qui s'est passé au ministère, je ne peux qu'y croire._

_Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler du sang de Merlin. Je l'ai lu dans Les grandes figures du Moyen-Âge, même si Merlin date de bien avant. Ce terme a été employé durant la première partie de cette époque pour désigner sa descendance. Les Sang-de-Merlin comme on le disait alors, était une catégorie très connue et respectée, plus que les sang-purs. Je ne sais plus pourquoi elle est tombée dans l'oubli. _

_Peut-être que cette famille s'est éteint, mais si Trelawney prédit son retour, c'est qu'il doit encore exister quelqu'un qui a dans ses veines le sang de ce grand sorcier. J'espère que ma réponse te suffira, mais tu peux toujours consulter l'ouvrage dont je t'ai parlé._

_Bonnes vacances, _

_Hermione._

Harry releva les yeux. C'était donc ça. Une personne descendant de Merlin allait arriver à Poudlard, accompagnée certainement d'un phénix pour vaincre Voldemort. Eh bien. Le garçon resta pensif un moment, avant de se décider à avoir plus de renseignement. Retour donc à la bibliothèque, où Mme Pince l'accueillit d'un délicat et chaleureux « encore vous ! ». Quel plaisir d'entrer ici n'est-ce pas. Harry demanda où se trouvait _Les Grandes Figures du Moyen-Âge_.

« Il a été emprunté. »

« Oh non ! Bien, merci. »

Il n'eut plus qu'à partir. En attendant, il retourna voir Dumbledore. Le directeur fut surpris qu'il aie une réponse si vite, mais fut néanmoins satisfait. Il écouta donc avec attention ce que lui révéla son jeune élève.

« Une descendance de Merlin ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, avec un ancêtre si célèbre, c'est étrange. Donc, un descendant de Merlin, accompagné d'un phénix va nous rendre visite. Hmmm …. intéressant. » commenta Dumbledore

« Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus monsieur. Le livre qui contenait probablement des noms a été emprunté. » conclut Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Autant cette famille est tombée dans l'oubli par les injures du temps. Ses héritiers ont très bien pu ignorer ce qu'ils étaient, comme nous l'avons avec l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Lors de sa deuxième année, plusieurs élèves s'étaient fait agresser par on ne savait quoi. Pétrifiés, pour être précise. Un message annonçant l'ouverture d'une célèbre pièce, construite par Salazar Serpentard, avait créé une certaine tension à Poudlard. Car la dernière fois que cette chambre avait été ouverte, une élève était morte. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en était mêlés, et avaient découvert cette pièce dont personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Et ce qu'elle renfermait : un Basilic, un serpent gigantesque pouvant tuer par son simple regard. Comme personne ne l'avait vu droit dans les yeux, il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

Suite à un contretemps nommé Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry s'était retrouvé à affronter seul le monstre et l'héritier de Serpentard. Personne n'avait su de qui il s'agissait, ni cinquante ans plus tôt alors de la première ouverture, ni maintenant. Sauf évidemment, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore.

« Ce qui veut dire que lorsque cette personne arrivera, il est possible qu'elle ne sache pas qui elle est. » en déduisit Harry.

« C'est également ce que je pense. Son séjour ici pourrait lui permettre de l'apprendre. Comment reste la grande question. Pour bien faire, il nous faudrait la généalogie de Merlin. Or, je doute qu'on la trouve dans toutes les librairies. Cependant, le phénix nous permettra de la reconnaître. » reprit Dumbledore, en jetant un regard à son oiseau.

Le phénix suivait l'échange avec intérêt comme d'habitude. Harry aussi lui lança un regard. Effectivement, ce genre de volatile était reconnaissable entre tous, avec son plumage flamboyant. Une partie du mystère avait été résolue. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était attendre. Que le livre qui avait mentionné ce terme de Sang-de Merlin revienne d'une part, et que ce descendant arrive de l'autre. Harry songea soudain qu'il n'avait rien dit à Ron, préoccupé de connaître la signification de la prophétie. Il décida de réparer cet oubli sur-le-champ, en lui demandant si par hasard il n'aurait pas une idée sur la question. Après tout, peut-être que dans sa famille on en avait entendu parler. Les Weasley étaient des sang-purs mine de rien.

Du reste, Ron ne tint pas rigueur à son ami d'avoir interrogé Hermione en premier. Elle était celle qui savait généralement tout sur tout.

* * *

« Des descendants ? Merlin ? » s'exclama Severus, ce soir-là.

« C'est en effet ce qu'a dit Harry, et ça me semble tout à fait possible. Nous parlons bien de sang-purs, alors pourquoi pas des Sang-de-Merlin ? » répondit Dumbledore.

Le directeur venait de mettre son homme de confiance au courant des découvertes de son petit protégé. Et Rogue avait du mal à accorder du crédit à ces révélations, sans doute parce qu'elles venaient de Potter lui-même. Ou plutôt de Granger.

« Parce que jamais dans ma vie, je n'ai entendu dire que Merlin aie pu fonder une famille. » répondit Severus.

« Ce qui me paraît idiot. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? »

L'ancien Mangemort se tut. Techniquement, c'était tout à fait possible. Cependant, ils en auraient forcément entendu parler à leur époque. Encore que … lui aussi se rappela cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard. Et il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il ignorait tout de la descendance d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout comme de la famille de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Alors bon.

« Que comptez-vous faire lorsque ce descendant sera ici ? » reprit Severus, plus calme.

« Commencer par savoir ce qui l'amène ici. Ensuite, si il ou elle ignore son ascendance, il faudra le lui apprendre, de même que ce qui risque de l'attendre. Ce sera certainement la partie la plus délicate. »

« Surtout si la réponse est non, étant donné qu'une autre personne est censée s'en occuper. »

« En effet. Mais il reste la possibilité de la coopération. Cela passera bien mieux je pense. » continua Albus.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il en vint à parler d'un autre point qui le préoccupait.

« Que faisons-nous pour le jeune Malefoy ? »

« Comme prévu. Nous ne pouvons rien changer tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la présence du Sang-de-Merlin entre nos murs. Il nous faudra aussi veiller à ce que jamais Drago ne découvre son existence.»

« Évidemment. » fit Severus.

Autrement, il irait tout rapporter à Voldemort, pensant être libéré de sa tâche. Ce qui compliquerait l'affaire.

« Mais si jamais nos collègues voit le Sang-de-Merlin avec un phénix, ils feront probablement le rapprochement avec cette prédiction, même s'il n'y ont pas cru. » avertit Severus.

« C'est vrai. J'aimerais que cet individu se manifeste tardivement, pour penser qu'ils auront oublié la prophétie. Mais être en possession d'un phénix est tellement rare qu'il serait naïf, voire stupide d'y croire. Et leur dire pourquoi ils doivent garder le silence n'est pas dans le domaine du possible. Toutefois, vu le peu de crédit dont bénéficie la divination, ils prendront certainement ceci pour une pure coïncidence. »

Vu sous cet angle, c'était plus rassurant. Les élèves seraient également surpris, mais ne comprendraient que si le propriétaire de l'oiseau ne leur disait clairement que c'était parce qu'il était de la famille de Merlin. Et quand bien même, l'essentiel était que l'ennemi ne sache pas que ce genre de personne était une menace.

« Et … avez-vous toujours l'intention de … » reprit Severus.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que le directeur comprendrait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Dumbledore fixa Severus un instant.

« Comme je vous le disais, cette arrivée bouleverse nos plans. J'ignore encore à quel point cependant. »

L'homme en noir garda le silence. Il ne savait plus quoi penser lui non plus. Était-ce bien, était-ce mal … d'un côté, s'il pouvait éviter de tuer Dumbledore, il en serait ravi. Ce plan ne l'avait jamais enchanté, toutefois pour briser le pouvoir d'une puissante baguette à la réputation sanglante c'était la seule solution. D'un autre côté, le directeur était condamné par le sortilège contenu dans une bague, qu'il avait heureusement pu anéantir. Severus lui avait enfermé le maléfice dans une main d'Albus, mais hélas ça ne suffirait pas.

« Je pense toutefois qu'il est bon de continuer à informer Harry sur la vie de Voldemort. Nous ne savons toujours qui va réellement le détruire, par précaution je vais continuer mes cours avec lui. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Comme vous voulez. De mon côté je continuerais à surveiller Drago. » conclut Severus.

L'entretien s'acheva là, et Rogue quitta le bureau directorial. Chemin faisant vers ses appartements, il repensa à toute cette histoire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette incapable de Trelawney soit à l'origine de la prophétie sur Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, si pour une fois elle leur avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle, il serait le premier à s'en réjouir. Severus souhaitait plus que tout l'anéantissement de son ancien maître. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces réunions qui décidaient bien souvent de la perte d'un innocent.

Le pire était de les voir torturés en public, devant l'assemblée des Mangemorts. Toutes ces vies brisées, déchirées … oui, si Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre arrivait à débarrasser le monde de cette plaie une bonne fois pour toutes, il pourrait enfin être en paix.

* * *

La rentrée arriva, permettant à certains enseignants de se changer les idées. Harry retrouva ses amis avec plaisir. Naturellement, après le sujet des vacances vint tout naturellement celui de la nouvelle prédiction.

« J'ai demandé à mes parents, personne ne sait si Merlin a eut de la famille ou pas, et si quelqu'un pourrait être encore en vie aujourd'hui. » expliqua Ron.

« Idem pour moi. Mes recherches n'ont rien donné, c'est bien la première fois. » ajouta Hermione.

« Reste la bibliothèque, et surtout la réserve. » fit Harry.

« Mais quand penses-tu qu'on pourrait y aller ? Notre emploi du temps est surchargé, et toi tu as des leçons avec Dumbledore de temps à autre. » objecta Ron.

La cloche sonna, indiquant qu'il était l'heure de se rendre à leur premier cours, botanique en l'occurrence.

« A ce sujet, je me demande s'il va continuer. Si quelqu'un d'autre est supposé prendre ma place ... »

« Harry ne te leurre pas. Toutes les prophéties ne sont pas appelées à se réaliser. Le destin est tellement compliqué. Et si jamais au final c'était toi, et que tu n'es pas prêt ? » reprit Hermione.

« Je crois que tu as raison. D'un côté, je me demande si je le serais vraiment un jour. »

Une grande part de lui-même en avait assez de se confronter à ce monstre. D'être l'Elu, le Survivant, de porter un si lourd fardeau. C'est pourquoi il était si curieux et impatient de rencontrer ce Sang-de-Merlin.

« _Mais … si il ou elle n'est au courant de rien … ça va être un sacré choc. Cette personne pourrait très bien refuser, arguant que c'est à moi de le faire. Si ça se trouve elle ne croit pas aux prophéties. _» pensa Potter en arrivant devant une serre.

Et sachant ce qu'une telle place coûtait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aie envie qu'un autre subisse ce que lui avait traversé. Le professeur Chourave ouvrit la porte, et le flot d'élèves s'y engouffra. Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait qui ce serait, ni si sa mission serait acceptée ou pas, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait de Voldemort, ses manies, son plus grand secret. Le nom des Mangemorts aussi. Harry s'interrogea sur l'étendue des pouvoirs de ce mystérieux individu. Vu son ascendance, il pouvait être puissant, très puissant. Et avec Voldemort, il valait mieux. Ils ne seraient certainement pas trop de deux face à lui. Soudain, Harry reçut un coup de coude de Ron. Il était temps pour eux de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, à la pause-déjeuner, Dumbledore trouva un Severus dans une attitude mélancolique. Le vieux directeur resta figé un instant, avant d'avancer. Le professeur de DCFM était bel et bien … triste. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi. Rogue s'aperçut de l'arrivée de son supérieur, et reprit immédiatement une attitude froide et hautaine.

« Y aurait-il aujourd'hui quelque chose de particulier pour vous rendre ainsi, Severus ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne fais que regarder à la fenêtre. Est-ce interdit ? » répondit le concerné.

Il savait qu'il avait été pris en défaut, en flagrant délit de sensiblerie. Et Rogue avait horreur de ça. Personne ne devait voir une quelconque émotion à la guimauve passer sur son visage. Pas chez lui. Il devait rester fort, impénétrable, inquiétant.

« N'ayez pas honte de vos émotions Severus. C'est ce qui fait que nous restons humains. Ou bien préférez-vous ne rien ressentir, comme votre maître ? Être une montagne d'indifférence ? » reprit Albus en regardant le paysage à son tour.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui ! » s'exclama Severus avec force.

Ses yeux obsidienne flamboyaient, donnant l'impression d'une gerbe de feu pouvait en sortir.

« Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je vous montre simplement ce qui se passe quand nous refusons tout sentiment. Tout garder en soi n'est pas bon : c'est encore plus douloureux. »

Oui … ça il était au courant. Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Severus Rogue avait été en proie à des sentiments intenses, et malheureusement très peu positifs. Le nombre de fois où sa colère avait menacé d'exploser, de tout ravager … où il aurait voulu l'évacuer en tout cas.

« Je ... »

« Oui ? »

Il hésita, se sentant ridicule. C'était guimauve selon lui, voire puéril. Mais il ne saurait oublier. Oh non, surtout pas. S'il n'avait plus ça, alors autant se jeter par la fenêtre immédiatement. Ce serait lâche … et Rogue était tout sauf lâche.

« C'est … c'était son anniversaire. A … à Lily. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, se gardant de tout commentaire. Il savait bien que le directeur de Serpentard aimait toujours Lily Potter, même après toutes ces années. C'était pour elle qu'il protégeait son fils, qu'il espionnait Voldemort, qu'il prenait tous ces risques. Pour se racheter à ses yeux. Pour se faire pardonner son crime, ses fautes. Seul le souvenir de Lily Potter lui permettait de tenir et d'avancer. Comme toujours quand il y pensait, la gorge de Severus se serra. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit encore là. Il ne savait qui blâmer pour sa disparition : Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow, son fils Harry … ou lui tout simplement. Parce qu'il avait averti le Seigneur des Ténèbres que celui qui pourrait le vaincre allait naître.

Et pas de n'importe qui : de ceux qui l'avait déjà défié et trop souvent échappé. Et … il avait immédiatement porté son choix sur les Potter. Rogue avait demandé à ce qu'il épargne la vie de Lily, en vain. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour son enfant. Si Severus n'avait rien dit, elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Combien de fois s'était-il maudit depuis ce jour funeste d'Halloween ? Il s'en serait coupé la langue, tapé la tête contre les murs, tué aussi … sa seule raison de vivre s'en était allée après tout. Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. En lui demandant de l'aider à assurer la survie d'Harry Potter. Severus avait accepté. Il se rappelait lorsque le gamin était arrivé à Poudlard la première fois. Le portrait craché de son père honni par Rogue.

Mais ses yeux … exactement les mêmes. Personne pas même Dumbledore ne le savait, mais Severus avait vraiment du mal lorsqu'il croisait les prunelles vertes. Parfois il avait vraiment l'impression que Lily se tenait devant lui. Harry affichait les mêmes expressions que sa mère lorsqu'il était peiné, en colère, ou heureux. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces rares moments qu'il lui ressemblait le plus. Mais Severus voyait plus la ressemblance avec James, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser démonter par les yeux émeraudes. La cloche vint une nouvelle fois interrompre ces songes, pour rappeler à tous leur devoir. Rogue quitta donc la fenêtre, et le doux souvenir de Lily.


	3. Un nouveau cauchemar

****

Le chamboulement commence. Quelque chose de déplaisant s'est glissé dans les enceintes de Poudlard. Ca rappelle quelque chose à tout le monde ça. Mais pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit ... eh bien lisez ;).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Même si comme l'avait pensé Hermione, les cours du soir d'Harry se poursuivaient, ce dernier était toujours impatient de voir l'autre élu arriver. Cependant, il allait être contraint d'attendre un peu. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée, et hormis les plus concernés tout le monde avait oublié la prédiction de Sibylle. Nos trois Gryffondors préférés quittaient leur cours de métamorphose quand ils entendirent une conversation devant eux.

« Je te jure ! C'était l'ombre d'un serpent. Et pas un petit tu peux me croire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il avait l'air … à l'envers. »

« C'est justement pour ça que je n'y crois pas. Quel genre de serpent avancerait la tête en arrière ? »

Harry et ses amis échangèrent un regard. En voilà une question qu'elle était bonne. Quelle était cette histoire aussi … quoique la question à se poser, vu l'étrangeté de sa vision, c'était qu'avait fumé cet élève ? Où en trouver … non. Non non. Pas de ça ici. Reprenons. Les trois sixième année se désintéressèrent donc de la conversation, devant se rendre au cours de DCFM. Misère. Catastrophe et cataclysme. N'y avait-il donc eu personne d'autre que Rogue pour occuper ce poste par le string de Merlin ? Dumbledore avait sorti un ancien professeur de potion de sa retraite, pourquoi pas un de DCFM ? Les voici devant la porte. Rogue s'y trouvait déjà, et les regardait entrer un par un avec l'air de vouloir leur donner un coup de massue.

Il croisa les yeux verts d'Harry. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait lui faire penser à Lily ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui … Severus se hâta de chasser cette pensée. Manquerait plus qu'il flanche devant Harry. Autant aller se pendre direct. Le professeur fit claquer la porte derrière le trio. Il se plaça ensuite devant les élèves.

« Bien. Je vais tenter tant que bien que mal, surtout avec du mal, de vous enseigner les sortilèges informulés. »

Rogue demanda ensuite si quelqu'un savait de quoi il parlait. Non bien sûr, quelle idée. Il ne s'adressait qu'à un tas de veaux apathiques, en quel honneur auraient-ils su quelque chose ? Voilà globalement ce qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. Et dans la réalité, Hermione Granger tendait la main à en toucher le plafonds. Je lui souhaite bien du courage. Severus, lui, se contenta de l'ignorer. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« M. Potter ? Avez-vous … ne serait-ce que le commencement de l'ombre d'un début d'idée ? » reprit Rogue.

« _Sur la façon dont j'aimerais te faire taire ? Oh oui, si on devait les enfermer dans un coffre il exploserait._ Ce sont des sortilèges qu'on ne prononce pas ? » répondit Harry.

« Eh bien, en six ans d'études nous sommes parvenu à vous faire retenir une petite chose. C 'est effectivement cela. Et quel en est l'avantage ? Faites attention de ne pas vous griller le cerveau Potter. Deux questions à la fois, j'admets que le niveau s'élève. »

Malefoy ricana, de même que d'autres Serpentards. Harry lui, pensait surtout à griller le cerveau de Rogue sans être remarqué. Vaut mieux ouais. Dire que ça allait être comme ça tooouuuute l'année. Youpi youpi joie joie. Dansons tous en ronds. Les notes à prendre sur le cours permirent aux élèves d'avoir un peu de repos. En tout cas, vivement que ça se termine. Harry accueillit la sonnerie avec un soulagement sans bornes. Il bondit de sa chaise comme s'il allait s'envoler, et fila droit vers la porte. Severus le regarda filer sans mot dire. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si Lily était là, et qu'elle apprenait la manière dont il traitait son enfant.

Les réunions parents/profs seraient d'un drôle, j'imagine. Enfin. Une fois sorti de là, le reste de la journée se termina bien pour le jeune Potter. Il ne pensa plus du tout à la curieuse nouvelle annoncée par un condisciple dans la journée, sur un serpent à l'envers. Pourtant … il n'était pas dit que ça s'arrêterait là. Effectivement, ils entendirent parler de cette curiosité de la nature deux jours plus tard.

« Un serpent à l'envers ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » fit un troisième année de Serdaigle.

« Si si c'est vrai. McFlaggers l'a vu aussi avant-hier. C 'était bizarre à voir. Je me demande comment ce serpent a pu rentrer. »

Un doute déplaisant émergea dans l'esprit de Harry. Et si c'était Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort ?

« _Non, il ne se déplace pas à reculons que je sache. Puis que viendrait-il faire ici, si loin de son maître ? _» se raisonna-t-il.

Toujours est-il que là, un deuxième élève venait de voir cet étrange animal. Une fois d'accord, deuxième fois coïncidence … mais si jamais ça arriverait une troisième fois, il faudrait voir à éclaircir le mystère. En attendant, cours de Potions.

* * *

« J'ai entendu quelque chose de curieux ces jours-ci. » annonça Severus.

« Sur un serpent qui se déplace à l'envers ? Moi aussi. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Vous pensez que c'est celui de Voldemort ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Comment cette bête a-t-elle pu entrer, sachant qu'il y a des protections magiques tout autour du château ? » répondit Albus.

Severus ne dit rien. Toutefois, cet animal pouvait mettre la vie des élèves en danger. Il leur fallait agir rapidement. Le directeur lui demanda de faire une inspection, avec un professeur de son choix et le concierge. Rogue acquiesça, et alla avertir McGonagall. Une fois Rusard avec eux, il entreprirent d'explorer autant que possible le vaste château. Ils regardèrent derrière les tentures, les recoins, les armures … rien. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, sans succès. Il était 23h cette nuit-là quand chacun partit se coucher. Ils n'étaient pas loin de croire que c'était encore une bêtise des élèves, et Rogue les traitait déjà de tous les noms. Si seulement. Non seulement ce n'était pas une blague, mais les étudiants dirent bientôt avoir vu une autre bête, et pas des moindre : un lion.

« Vous croyez que ça vient de la Chambre des Secrets ? Qu'il y aurait plusieurs monstres dedans ? » demanda une septième année.

« Va savoir. D'abord un Basilic, ensuite un serpent et maintenant un lion. Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois, un Détraqueur ? » lui répondit-on.

« Parle pas de malheur. » fit une autre voix.

Un peu plus loin, Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne pensait que la ou les bêtes ne venaient de cette pièce souterraine. Mais tout de même. C'était sérieux visiblement.

« Je me demande bien comment elles ont pu entrer ces bestioles. Et que cherchent-elles ? » fit Ron.

« Je dirais à se nourrir. Le malheur c'est qu'à part nous, il n'y a pas d'autre nourriture. » répondit Hermione.

Ron se retint de mentionner les elfes de maisons. Sûr qu'elle aurait piqué une crise.

« Elle vient peut-être de la Forêt Interdite. » hasarda Harry.

« Pourtant d'habitude, elles ne quittent pas leur coin. » reprit Ron.

La forêt attenante à Poudlard regorgeait de créatures magiques. Et Ron n'avait pas tort : ils n'en voyaient jamais en dehors. Cependant, les profs s'inquiétaient eux aussi. Sibylle prédisait une hécatombe à l'école, tandis que les plus sensés redoutaient que l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ne se répète. Des élèves auraient pu mourir cette année-là. Ça avait été un véritable miracle que personne n'aie regardé le monstre droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore demandait à ses enseignants de patrouiller le soir. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, aucun n'avait protesté. Mais pendant quelque temps, ils ne parvinrent pas à en voir ne serait-ce que l'ombre. Toutefois un soir, ce fut bien pire qu'ils trouvèrent.

« VENEZ ! PAR ICI VITE ! » hurla Chourave.

Ses collègues se firent passer le mot et rappliquèrent. Pomona éclairait une scène qui les fit tressaillir. Une grande tache rouge avait marqué le sol, mais surtout … des ossements s'y trouvaient. Plutôt petits, trop pour être ceux d'un humain. Severus avança, et remarqua ce qui semblait être un tas de chiffons. Un genre de toge, souillé par le sang. Mais ce qui le frappa furent les armoiries de Poudlard brodées dessus.

« Un elfe de maison. Un de nos elfes s'est fait dévorer par cette créature. » annonça-t-il.

Un murmure étouffé parcourut l'assemblée des professeurs. Cette fois plus le moindre doute possible. Une bête s'était bel et bien introduite ici. Severus promena sa baguette sur le sol. Il remarqua des empreintes. Accroupi, il les examina. Elles semblaient félines. Et étant donné leur taille, l'animal était gros. Il se redressa. La bête ne devrait pas être très loin. Il se retourna à demi et interrogea Minerva Mc Gonagall du regard. Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Rusard, allez prévenir le directeur. » dit-elle.

Le concierge acquiesça et fila. Puis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'avança vers son collègue de Serpentard. Les autres suivirent. Ils suivaient les empreintes marquées dans le sang. Mais ces dernières s'estompaient au fur et à mesure. Les tableaux les regardaient passer en silence, assez inquiets.

« Peut-être que l'un d'eux a vu quelque chose. » hasard Flitwick.

L'idée était plausible, et les professeurs s'arrêtèrent pour interroger les peintures vivantes.

« Non on n'a rien vu, il faisait trop noir. Mais on a entendu : la bête rugir et ce pauvre elfe hurler. » répondit une demoiselle dans un champ de fleur.

N'en sachant pas plus, les profs devaient se remettre en route. Severus fut le premier à repartir. Cette saleté pouvait-elle avoir été envoyée par Voldemort.

« _Non, il n'utilise que des créatures intelligentes, douées de paroles. De plus, il n'a pour le moment aucun intérêt à attaquer Poudlard. Pas avec Dumbledore à l'intérieur._ » pensa Rogue.

En revanche, si elle était là pour le tuer … Severus fronça les sourcils en pensant à l'idée qui venait de le traverser. Et si c'était l'œuvre de Drago ? Envoyer une bête ici pour l'attaquer ? C'était particulièrement inconscient, et si l'animal s'attaquait aux élèves ? Il faudrait qu'il interroge le gamin. Si jamais ça venait de lui, il avait intérêt à la contrôler parfaitement. Or pour le moment, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'ils avançaient, scrutant chaque recoin. Rien. La bête semblait s'être volatilisée. Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt à un angle de couloir. Était-il judicieux de se scinder en deux ? D'un autre côté, ils devaient débusquer cette créature. Comme il entendait des bruits de pas précipités, Severus se retourna pour avoir Dumbledore arriver au pas de course avec Rusard.

« Aucune nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons perdu sa trace. » répondit Mc Gonagall.

« Je vois. Si on juge d'après les rumeurs, elle est là depuis longtemps. Peu d'élèves l'ont réellement aperçue. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est habile à se cacher. La priorité va être de mettre les elfes de maison à l'abri. » exposa Albus.

Mais de quelle manière ? Ils étaient indispensables au bon fonctionnement du collège. Pourtant le directeur avait raison : les pauvres entraient visiblement dans son menu, et s'ils voulaient éviter une extermination, ils devaient agir.

« Je pense que le mieux serait de les confiner dans une pièce pour la nuit. Mais pour ce qui est des autres tâches, ça va être difficile. » proposa Severus.

« En effet. Je vais aller les voir, et tout leur expliquer. Qu'ils ne s'isolent sous aucun prétexte. »

Albus s'éloigna aussitôt. Les enseignants se concertèrent un instant.

« Je doute que nous la trouvions encore ce soir. Nous reviendrons demain. » fit Minerva.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les élèves avaient appris la nouvelle par le biais des tableaux. Les enseignants auraient préféré qu'ils se taisent.

« Au contraire, mieux vaut qu'ils soient eux aussi sur leurs gardes. L'un d'eux pourrait aussi apercevoir l'animal. » fit Dumbledore à la remarque de Minerva.

Severus croisa à ce moment-là le regard de Harry, assis à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait certainement entendu. Nul doute non plus qu'il allait s'en mêler. Rogue grimaça : le gosse avait l'art et la manière de se fourrer dans les ennuis. Un trait de famille visiblement, pensa-t-il avec une expression de mépris.

« D'après vous, de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Ron.

« Aucune idée, j'ai cherché dans les livres aucun ne mentionne un lion croisé avec un serpent. » répondit Hermione.

« J'espère qu'ils la captureront vite cette bête. Pour le moment elle s'est attaqué aux elfes de maison, mais on risque d'être le plat suivant. » fit Harry.

« Pauvres elfes, ils doivent être terrifiés. Harry tu n'as pas vu Dobby récemment ? » reprit Hermione.

« Non. On leur a interdit de s'isoler, et par conséquent on ne doit pas les appeler. Ce qui se comprends : des fois que ça attirerait cette saleté. »

Ron hocha la tête. Qui pouvait dire si un elfe de maison avait pu rassasier cet animal ?

« Me demande si Hagrid saurait ce que c'est. Il s'y connaît en monstre. » dit-il.

« C'est une bonne idée, on pourrait aller l'interroger. » dit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. Justement, ils avaient une heure de libre cet après-midi, et pas trop de révisions. Le trio décida donc de se rendre dans la cabane du garde-chasse dans la journée. Hagrid avait également la fonction de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, une matière que nos trois amis avaient décidé d'abandonner cette année. Hagrid leur en avait voulu, mais avait fini par s'y résoudre. Eux n'avaient pas pu leur dire qu'en réalité, ils n'y avaient jamais pris goût. En milieu d'après-midi donc, les trois Gryffondors traversèrent le parc pour se rendre chez leur imposant ami. Harry toqua à la porte, et les aboiements de Crockdur, lui répondirent.

« Ah c'est vous ! Entrez. » fit Hagrid.

Les ados franchirent le seuil, et s'installèrent sur les grands fauteuils.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois ? » demanda le demi-géant.

« On aurait voulu avoir votre opinion sur cette histoire de monstre qui rôde dans le château. » annonça Harry sans préambule.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas aller à la chasse au monstre tous les trois. Laissez les adultes faire de temps à autre. » répliqua Hagrid.

« Oui euh … mais on s'était dit que si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, ça ne pouvait être que vous. » intervint Hermione.

« C'est vrai, qui d'autre s'y connaît le mieux en créatures ? » ajouta Harry.

Ils virent les joues, enfin le peu qui était visible, d'Hagrid prendre une couleur vive.

« Oui bon, j'ai des connaissances c'est vrai. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle serait moitié lion moitié serpent. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de bête quelque part … dans un de mes bouquins scolaires. Malheureusement, ils étaient tellement vieux que j'ai dû les jeter y'a longtemps. » révéla Hagrid.

« Elle ne viendrait pas de la forêt par hasard ? » questionna Ron.

« Ah non, ça je suis sûr que non. Je connais tout ce vit là-bas, et si j'en avais croisé une de ce type, je m'en souviendrais croyez-moi. » certifia Hagrid.

« Mais alors comment a-t-elle pu entrer au château ? Dumbledore a lui même dressé toutes les protections magiques, rien n'est censé les traverser sans l'accord d'un membre du personnel. » s'étonna Hermione.

Hagrid hocha les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Harry se le demandait bien aussi. Ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, et restèrent jusqu'à l'heure de leur cours suivant. La visite chez leur ami ne leur avait rien appris de plus. Le mystère et le danger restaient présents et entier.

* * *

« Il va essayer, vous pouvez en être sûr. » fit Severus.

« Je le crois aussi, et d'un côté je me demande si je vais l'en empêcher. Il a déjà résolu des cas préoccupants, et avec succès. De l'autre côté, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il mets sa vie en danger. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Ce gamin n'a vraiment aucune considération pour les autres, cracha Severus, exactement comme son arrogant de père. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Severus, vous ne voyez que James à travers lui. Pourtant, il tient davantage de sa mère pour le caractère. J'en suis venu à penser que c'étaient plus les ennuis qui le trouvaient que l'inverse. Et puis … ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises : il veut aider, tout simplement. La célébrité est bien le dernier de ses soucis. S'il pouvait s'en passer il le ferait sur-le-champ. » expliqua doucement Dumbledore.

« J'en attendais pas moins de vous Albus : toujours prêt à défendre votre chouchou. » fit Rogue cynique.

« Et je n'en attendais pas moins de votre entêtement. Est-ce si grave d'admettre que vous pourriez être dans le faux au sujet d'Harry ? »

« Grmph. »

« Je prends cela comme un oui alors. »

« Si vous voulez. »

Albus sourit devant l'air grognon de son professeur. Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'il reconnaisse quel être merveilleux était Harry. La rancœur envers son père était peut-être trop forte. Le directeur proposa une boisson, que pour une fois Severus accepta.

« Vous savez, si Lily vous avait choisi il aurait pu être votre fils. » lança nonchalamment Albus.

Tout en douceur, comme on lancerait un parpaing dans une mare en espérant que ça n'éclaboussera pas trop.

« Ourgl ! »

Severus toussa, manquant de suffoquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire une chose pareille ? Un livre lui était tombé sur la tête, ou bien était-ce un effet de la vieillerie ?

« Vous êtes fou ? » articula enfin l'homme en noir.

« Non, ça aurait pu se produire. »

« Mais ça n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? »

Severus reprit son verre. Harry Potter son fils, et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il adopte si ? Pourtant, une part de lui souffla qu'en effet, s'il n'avait eu la bêtise d'insulter Lily en cinquième année, elle aurait pu le choisir lui. Ils se seraient mariés, et aurait eu un enfant. Harry. Rogue imagina les différentes scènes.

« Sentimental, Severus ? »

« J'ai une tête à faire dans la guimauve ? » rétorqua le concerné.

Albus pouffa de rire. Non, décidément pas.


	4. Un retour incroyable

**La chose rôde toujours à Poudlard. Cependant, certains inconnus sont à même de la débusquer et de la neutraliser. Mais les enseignants avaient pu prévoir de qui il s'agit .... Un petit détail : je ne sais plus qui dirige Poufsouffle et qui s'occupe de Serdaigle, j'ai donc pris au hasard.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Un hibou apporta une lettre au directeur ce matin-là. Une qui n'était pas du ministère ou d'un parent d'élève pour une fois. Aussi Albus ouvrit-il celle-ci en premier, curieux. Il découvrit une écriture finement calligraphiée.

_Monsieur le directeur du collège Poudlard,_

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas, aussi vais-je commencer par me présenter. Je suis le prince Erwan, fils du roi de toutes les créatures magiques de cette terre. Les sorciers ne nous connaissent généralement pas, mais vous pouvez obtenir confirmation par n'importe quelle créature de chez vous._

_Je sais qu'une bête séjourne actuellement dans votre établissement, pour la bonne raison que je la chasse également. Je connais cet animal, aussi je vous demande l'autorisation de séjourner dans votre château le temps de s'en occuper et d'effectuer quelques recherches. Mon frère, le prince Blackwood, m'accompagnera également. Nous serons par ailleurs assez nombreux. _

_Si vous nous autorisez à séjourner chez vous, merci de nous faire parvenir une réponse le plus tôt possible._

_Son Altesse Royale, le Prince Erwan quatrième fils du roi Ronan._

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Un prince dans le monde magique ? Etonnant. Il décida de tenter aussitôt l'expérience de demander à un être magique. Il appela l'elfe Dobby. Ce dernier apparut aussitôt.

« Monsieur le directeur maître a appelé Dobby ? »

« Oui. Peux-tu me dire si tu connais le prince Erwan ? » questionna Albus.

« Oh oui monsieur. C'est le frère de l'actuelle reine Melinda, qui règne sur tous les êtres magiques non-sorciers. Du moins, les sorciers de la troisième branche. » répondit l'elfe de maison.

Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Un détail interpella le directeur. La troisième branche ?

« Il existe en réalité trois catégories de sorciers, Maître directeur, monsieur. La première est celle des magiciens de l'ombre et de la lumière, très ancienne. La deuxième est celle des maîtres des éléments, qui contient aussi la sous-branche des chamans. Et enfin la vôtre monsieur, celle des magiciens utilisant des baguettes. » expliqua Dobby.

Ça alors ! Dumbledore ignorait complètement cette version des faits. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'existait qu'un type de sorciers. Le monde de la magie était bien plus vaste qu'il n'apparaissait.

« Et sais-tu pourquoi la troisième branche n'est pas soumise à la reine ? » continua Albus, intéressé.

« C'est une récompense monsieur. Jusqu'au début du Moyen-Âge, les sorciers à baguette faisaient partie du royaume. Et puis lors d'une guerre pour désigner le nouveau monarque, ils combattirent au côtés d'un des héritiers et lui assurèrent la victoire. En échange, il leur accorda leur indépendance. » raconta Dobby.

Eh bien ! L'indépendance d'accord, mais à force la troisième branche avait complètement oublié l'existence de ce royaume. En tout cas, le directeur avait eu sa réponse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner la sienne au prince, et à avertir les professeurs. Si quelqu'un pouvait les débarrasser de cette bête menaçante, pourquoi pas. Il remercia Dobby, qui retourna aux cuisines. Le directeur rédigea sa réponse, et la renvoya par l'hibou qui avait apporté la missive. A l'instant où l'oiseau quitta la fenêtre, on toqua à sa porte.

* * *

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue.

« Nous venons de trouver de nouveaux ossements. Trois elfes de maison. » annonça Rogue.

« Oh non ! Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Ce matin, lorsqu'ils ont voulu nettoyer la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Les élèves les ont découverts à la pause. »

« Hmm je vois. Je dois vous avertir que j'ai reçu une lettre particulière tout à l'heure, en rapport avec cet animal. Tenez lisez. »

Severus prit le parchemin. Ses yeux reflétèrent l'incrédulité au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

« C'est sérieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait. J'ai fait le test avec Dobby, qui m'a confirmé l'existence d'une famille royale dans le monde de la magie. Il m'a également appris que nous n'étions pas le seul et unique type de sorciers existant. Nous allons donc accueillir deux princes et leurs serviteurs. » annonça Dumbledore.

« Ils vont s'occuper de notre nuisible ? » questionna Severus en posant la lettre sur le bureau.

Le directeur acquiesça. Il demanda également à qu'il soit présent avec Mc Gonagall ainsi que les directeurs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Rogue acquiesça. Un hibou refit son apparition.

« Déjà ? Ils ne doivent pas être loin. » fit Dumbledore en accueillant le volatile.

La nouvelle lettre le remerciait, et confirmait le nombre de visiteurs : neuf au total. Le directeur se leva, pour aller superviser la préparation des quartiers réservés aux invités. Ou plutôt s'assurer que les elfes seront en sécurité. Severus fut chargé d'avertir ses collègues. Chacun se montra étonné et curieux. C'était la première fois que Poudlard recevait des personnes si haut placées, plus haut que le ministre de la magie.

« Comment doit-on s'habiller devant des princes ? » demanda Slughorn, qui enseignait les potions.

« Aucune idée. De toutes manières, je n'ai pas de quoi me payer une tenue de luxe. » répondit Flitwick.

« Moi non plus. » approuva Chourave.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils porteraient des robes de sorciers de soirée, n'ayant pas davantage. En espérant que ça ne les vexera pas. Les invités devaient arriver le soir selon le directeur. Le personnel put donc retourner à ses occupations. Ce qui permit de ne pas penser au stress qu'occasionnait une telle visite. Lorsqu'ils avaient une pause, les enseignants patrouillaient dans les couloirs, tentant malgré tout de localiser l'animal dévoreur d'elfe. Par précaution, les élèves n'étaient plus autorisés à se déplacer seuls. L'expérience du Basilic avait servi de leçon. Ce qui contrariait quelque peu Harry, qui aurait souhaité enquêter sur cet animal.

* * *

« Je trouve que pour une fois, se tenir loin des ennuis est une bonne idée. » dit Ron.

« Sauf qu'avec la chance qu'on a, même en voulant les éviter on finit toujours par rencontrer des problèmes. » souligna Harry.

« C'est pour ça que tu préfère réagir avant c'est ça ? » devina Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Sauf que là, pas de prof crétin à berner pour s'esquiver. Et il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable avec Mc Gonagall ou Rogue. Potter s'inquiétait surtout pour Dobby : d'après le directeur, il allait bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Déjà quatre elfes avaient été tués, en l'espace de quelques jours. Lui et ses amis effectuaient tout de même quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait compris grâce à ça que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un Basilic. L'animal qui terrorisait les elfes de maison devait s'y trouver.

La journée passa rapidement, sans l'ombre d'une réponse. Tous les étudiants se retrouvèrent ensuite pour le dîner.

Les Poufsouffles parlaient encore de leur horrible découverte dans leur salle commune. La nouvelle s'était bien évidemment répandue. Certains craignaient de faire le même genre de trouvaille le lendemain, tandis que les autres échafaudaient tout un tas de suppositions sur l'apparence du monstre, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. A la table des professeurs, ces derniers commençaient à sentir l'anxiété gagner du terrain. Seuls les deux plus stricts, je vous laisse deviner qui, gardaient un calme olympien, tout comme le directeur. En apparence en tout cas. Albus était davantage curieux, comme toujours, pendant que les deux autres … ben franchement, pour savoir ce qu'il ressentent ces deux-là, vaut mieux être legilimens. L'arrivée était prévue pour 21h00. Le dîner s'acheva, et tous les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune sous la direction des préfets. Les adultes eux, filèrent se changer.

Ensuite, les directeurs des quatre maison plus leur supérieur se rendirent dans le parc. Le prince Erwan avait mentionné une arrivée par les airs. Dumbledore attendit donc l'heure pile avant de débloquer les enchantements de sécurité. Chacun scruta ensuite le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, quelque chose sembla se dessiner. Un véhicule à quatre roues à n'en pas douter. Il se posa doucement sur la pelouse fraîche. C'était un carrosse, rouge avec des armoiries sur les portes. Un phénix entouré d'un anneau de feu, et une inscription en langue étrangère. Les sorciers remarquèrent alors qu'une enfant manœuvrait le carrosse à l'aide d'un volant. Les chevaux étaient en effet absents. La fillette quant à elle, ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Un autre carrosse fit également son apparition, dans le même style mais noir.

Une femme le conduisait. Elle et la fillette quittèrent leur siège. Vêtues de la même façon, une tenue de domestique à l'ancienne : robe noire avec un tablier blanc, elles ouvrirent une porte. Un homme sortit le premier du carrosse rouge. Il était brun, d'un noir corbeau. Son allure était décidément royale, avec un charme indéniable. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une chemise noire en soie avec des motifs d'argent, et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Ce qui rassura les professeurs : la tenue était chic mais simple. Ce qui frappait en revanche, c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Rouge vif. Avec la pupille fendue. Trois autres personnes descendirent après lui, vêtues de capes à capuches qui dissimulaient leur visage. La fillette referma la porte, et vint de placer à côté de l'homme.

Du second carrosse sortit un homme plus jeune, mais ressemblant beaucoup au premier. Même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, avec une coupe plus indisciplinée. Il arborait une chemise blanche, et le même pantalon que son frère. Lui aussi était accompagné par trois personnes dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Le groupe s'avança dans un ordre précis : les deux frères en têtes, suivit chacun par ses serviteurs à la file indienne, les conductrices des carrosses fermant la marche. Dumbledore fit un pas en avant.

« Bienvenue Altesses. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Voici Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui dirige une des maisons de notre établissement, la maison Gryffondor. M. Severus Rogue s'occupe de Serpentard, Mme Pomona Chourave de Poufsouffle et M. Flitwick qui s'occupe de Serdaigle. » annonça-t-il en s'inclinant tout comme les autres..

« Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis le prince Erwan, frère de la reine Melinda de la lignée des Sang-de-lave. Voici mon petit frère le prince Blackwood. Nous vous remercions de votre accueil et de votre hospitalité. » répondit Erwan.

« Je vous en prie, ce sera bien moindre si vous aidez à nous débarrasser de la créature qui nous hante, majesté. Mais puis-je vous demander par quel hasard avez-vous eu connaissance de notre collège ? » reprit Dumbledore.

Car dans la lettre, le nom de l'école était mentionné. Que l'animal aie pu les conduire pouvait être plausible, si l'endroit n'était pas visible que pour les sorciers. Erwan afficha un petit sourire.

* * *

« Par une personne qui a fait ses études ici. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vous allez avoir un choc. Pour vous, elle était morte. »

La même expression passa sur tous les visages, qui pouvait se traduire par un seul mot : gné ? Comment ça quelqu'un de mort ?

« Ah ? Et qui donc ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« Moi. » fit alors une voix féminine derrière Erwan.

Il s'écarta pour laisser place à la première personne derrière lui. Elle leva les mains, et ôta sa capuche. Erwan leur avait dit qu'il allaient avoir un choc, mais un bout d'une station spatiale qui tombe n'aurait pas eu plus d'effets. Comment … comment se pouvait-il … part quel miracle … pourtant, c'était bien elle. Impossible de se tromper. Severus semblait être le plus surpris. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et était bouche bée. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tomber à la renverse, hurler de joie, ou encore s'enfuir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » souffla Flitwick.

Mc Gonagall avait les mains devant la bouche, pendant que Chourave clignait plusieurs fois des yeux. Même Dumbledore se tenait coi.

« Je pense que vous avez tous reconnu Lily Potter. » fit Erwan.

« Bonjour professeurs, cela faisait longtemps. » dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle. Ces yeux verts, cette chevelure rousse … la mère de Harry Potter se tenait devant eux, en chair et en os et surtout bien vivante. Les autres ôtèrent également leur capuche, ramenant par leur mouvements les enseignants sur le plancher des vaches. A part peut-être Rogue, qui fixait toujours Lily avec ébahissement. Elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, elle ne paraissait même pas avoir vieilli.

« Voici mon autre guerrière de sang : Serengeti … »

Il désigna une jeune femme couleur café, juste derrière Lily, aux yeux noirs brillants de malice et à l'épaisse chevelure. Elle faisait jeune, vingt ans tout au plus.

« … et voici Lokis Watânadu. »

Lokis était un homme bien bâti, aux yeux d'or. Une étrange couleur pour un humain. Il était roux, sans tâche de rousseur, avec un air froid. Lui, il devait avoir l'âge de Lily. Chacun avait incliné la tête à la mention de son nom.

« Voici mon guerrier de sang : Il s'appelle Eric Lavallée. Les deux autres se nomment Cléo et Anthony. Ce sont des jumeaux vampires. » annonça Blackwood.

Eric était franchement séduisant : une chevelure blonde comme les blés, un peu longue, et des yeux très bleus. Il possédait un charme enfantin, et un air rieur. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Les deux jumeaux, une femme et un homme, possédaient comme tous les vampires un charme ténébreux, fascinant. Eux aussi faisaient jeunes, dans la vingtaine. Tous deux bruns, ils donnaient l'air d'avoir envie de mordre quelqu'un.

« Ne manque plus à ces présentations que nos androïdes : la petite m'appartient et s'appelle Clara. La grande est à Blackwood et se nomme Ceya. » conclut Erwan.

« Argh. » firent alors les intéressées en s'inclinant profondément.

Les sorciers pour leur part, affichaient un air interdit. Des guerriers de sang, des androïdes … késaco tout ça nom de gu ? Et comment Lily Potter pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Et qui suis-je, où vais-je, dans quel état j'erre ! Dans quelle étagèreme ranger ? En bref, on aurait dit un tas de poissons échoués sur le sable.

« Hem … je crois que des explications s'imposent. » fit Eric, qui manifestement avait envie de rire.

« Finement observé dis donc. Heureusement que t'es là.» lança Serengeti avec un sourire.

« Je sais je sais. Tout le monde il est perdu sans moi. »

« Non il est juste en vacances. » lança Lily.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Plus ou moins. Si vous trouvez un de ses esprits, ça l'aiderait je crois.

« Veuillez nous excuser ! C'est simplement le fait que … Mme Potter soit devant nous qui …. »

« Oui je comprends bien. Nous allons éclairer vos lanternes, ne vous en faites pas. » sourit Erwan.

Dumbledore les invita alors à entrer, pour se rendre dans le salon situé dans les quartiers des visiteurs.

* * *

« Alors c'est là que t'as étudié ? » fit Eric à Lily.

« Eh oui c'est Poudlard. J'y ai passé 7 ans. » répondit la concernée avec un air nostalgique.

« C'est austère comme coin. Mon école à moi était en plein air. » fit Serengeti.

« Faut dire que la savane du royaume le permets. Ici c'est un autre climat. » reprit Eric.

« J'avais remarqué merci. »

« Tu t'améliores alors. »

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Serengeti. Le silence revint dans le groupe, chacun étant occupé à observer les lieux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois massif sculpté. Le directeur l'ouvrit. L'entrée donnait directement dans un salon chaleureux. Un grand tapis aux armoiries de Poudlard recouvrait une partie du sol. Les fauteuils paraissaient anciens mais confortables. Le mobilier était en bois massif lui aussi. Une tapisserie, en face du groupe, représentait un pique-nique dans une prairie. Des tentures étaient suspendues aux fenêtres. Sur la droite se tenait une imposante cheminée, avec un portrait des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Chacun s'installa sur un fauteuils, à l'exception de Clara et Ceya qui restèrent debout à côté de leur maître.

« Que désirez-vous boire ? Un thé ? De l'alcool ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Un thé me conviendra très bien. » répondit Blackwood.

Son frère opta pour ce choix, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Le directeur passa donc commande auprès d'un elfe de maison. Les invités avaient ôtés leur cape. Lily portait une robe qui évoquait un kimono, assorti à ses yeux. Serengeti était habillée d'une jupe noire avec un haut rouge. Lokis portait un jean ordinaire, avec … un débardeur blanc. Pourquoi pas. Eric lui, avait également un jean et une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le cou, où l'on voyait briller une chaîne d'argent. A un de ses poignets brillait également une gourmette du même métal. Les vampires portaient du noir eux aussi, leurs tenues étant clairement moulantes. Cléo portait un débardeur à fine bretelles et une jupe, pendant que son frère présentait un t-shirt avec un col en V et un jean. Cléo entortillait une mèche de ses très longs cheveux noirs de jais autour d'un doigt, tout en observant la décoration.

« Juste avant de commencer les explications, pourriez-vous nous dire si vous avez aperçu votre animal ? » demanda Erwan.

« Les élèves l'ont vu en premier. Enfin seulement une partie et son ombre : un serpent qui avancerait à l'envers et un lion. » répondit McGonagall.

« Hmm c'est bien ce qu'on pensait. » reprit Erwan en croisant les bras.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Chourave.

« D'une chimère. Un corps et une tête de lion, avec des cornes de chèvre, sa queue est un serpent. Elles sont habiles à se cacher, ce sont des adversaires coriaces crachant le feu. Particulièrement dangereux donc. » répondit Blackwood.

« Toutefois, je me demande ce qui a pu l'attirer ici. On peut se dire qu'elle a cherché un refuge mais … ça reste curieux. » reprit son grand frère.

« Tout comme la manière dont elle est entrée ici. » fit Flitwick.

« Ça c'est pourtant facile à comprendre. C'est un château, et en tant que tel il doit avoir des passages secrets. Vous avez protégé les alentours, mais pas le dessous. » répondit Eric.

Les passages, évidemment. Dumbledore se retint de se frapper le front. Il les avait complètement oublié. Les protections étaient efficaces contre les attaques aériennes ou terrestres, mais il avait négligé le sous-sol. Et visiblement, une créature avait trouvé la faille. Trois elfes arrivèrent, portant deux plateaux de thé et un grand plat de biscuits. Clara et Ceya s'avancèrent alors pour faire le service, à la surprise des elfes et des sorciers. Les princes et leurs suivants en revanche, semblaient avoir attendu cette attitudes de leur robot.

« Bien ! Nous allons maintenant pouvoir répondre à vos questions. » annonça Erwan.


	5. Ce qui s'est passé

**C'est ici que les explications ont lieu. Je vais vous exposer les points que j'ai repris du manga Princesse Résurrection :**

**- les guerriers de sang ( avec des modifications sur leurs aptitudes )**

**- les androïdes**

**- la guerre fratricide**

**- la famille royale ( quelques changements au niveau du physique )**

**- les propriétés de leur sang ( avec quelques rajouts de ma part )**

**- la nature de certains personnages ( Serengeti, c'est expliqué dans un autre chapitre )**

**En espérant que ça élcaire votre lanterne, bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

éLe moment était venu pour eux de savoir. Ils avaient plusieurs questions à poser, mais la plus importante de toutes était : comment Lily Potter pouvait-elle être encore en vie. Severus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. C'était comme si son rêve le plus fou s'était réalisé. N'était-il pas en train de rêver d'ailleurs ? Si ça se trouve, il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant … les minutes passaient et il ne se réveillait pas. Lily était toujours là, et toujours aussi belle. Tout le monde attendait de connaître la réponse.

« Je vois que vous êtes curieux de savoir comment une morte peut-elle assise avec nous. Car Lily est bel et bien morte, ne vous y trompez pas. La réponse est très simple. Le sang des membres de ma famille est capable de ressusciter les morts. A quelques conditions cependant. » dit Erwan.

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé, et son frère prit le relais.

« La mort doit être très récente, et la personne ne doit pas être ensevelie. La sépulture annule le pouvoir de notre sang. De même, on ne peut ressusciter une personne que l'on a tuée nous-même. »

Incroyable. Ainsi le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie existait bel et bien. Il était contenu dans le sang de la famille royale des princes.

« Le soir d'Halloween où j'ai été tuée, le prince Erwan se trouvait par hasard à Godric's Hollow, accompagné de Serengeti, qui est son amie d'enfance. Le bruit provoqué par l'explosion les a attirés. Serengeti est montée à l'étage, seul endroit accessible, et m'y a trouvée. Le prince est arrivé ensuite, et a eut l'idée de me donner de son sang. » continua Lily.

Cependant, comme du monde arrivait, alerté il ne l'a pas fait immédiatement. Lui et Serengeti retournèrent dans leur demeure, un manoir dans une autre ville, près de la campagne. Là, il donna un peu de son sang à la jeune femme. Lily s'était donc éveillée peu de temps après, dans un endroit inconnu. Serengeti s'est ensuite occupée de lui expliquer sa nouvelle situation.

« Car recevoir du sang d'un prince ou d'une princesse implique de devenir son serviteur. Nous appelons cela un guerrier de sang. La contrepartie est que nous devenons à moitié immortel, tant que l'on continue à recevoir ce sang. Nous sommes dotés d'une très grande force physique, et nos blessures cicatrisent immédiatement. Un guerrier de sang peut également matérialiser tous les types d'armes blanches. » précisa Serengeti.

« Et pour quelle raison votre famille possède-t-elle des guerriers ? » demanda Chourave.

« C'est l'autre particularité ça. Chez nous, la succession se décide ainsi : le plus fort sera élu roi. En conséquence, les héritiers se livrent entre eux une guerre fratricide. Les guerriers de sang sont là pour nous protéger. Un seul doit rester. » reprit Erwan.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Severus remarqua que ses canines étaient plus longues que la normale. Blackwood présentait la même caractéristique. Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas d'eux des vampires.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas chez vous. » souligna Dumbledore.

« Non, et c'est bien la première fois. La succession ne concerne habituellement que les héritiers. Or cette fois-ci, quelqu'un d'autre s'y est invité. Il a provoqué une guerre bien plus ample, dont le royaume vient juste de se remettre. Erwan et moi avions conclu une alliance pour nous défendre, nous avons donc combattu côte à côte. Durant une bataille, nous avons sauvé la vie de notre grande sœur. C'est elle qui a ensuite tué l'homme responsable de la guerre. » fit Blackwood.

Les autres héritiers, neuf au total, périrent durant la Grande Guerre ou avant. Les trois restants, Erwan, Blackwood et Melinda auraient dû s'affronter pour le trône. Melinda qui avait décimé l'intrus comme ils disaient, était en passe de devenir reine. Erwan cependant, avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Blackwood s'était lui aussi rendu compte que la place ne l'enchantait guère. Leur sœur, ayant une dette envers eux, décida de les épargner et de monter sur le trône. A la condition que les frères ne reviennent pas au royaume. L'aura magique dont il était entouré risquait de s'effondrer, provoquant la chute de la terre qu'il protégeait.

« Cela nous convenait très bien, nous nous étions habitués au monde des humains. Fort heureusement, cela a été accepté au sein du royaume. » termina Erwan.

« Donc Lily est votre guerrière de sang. » résuma Dumbledore.

« Et la plus puissante. Serengeti aussi est une guerrière de sang, ça lui est arrivé durant la Grande Guerre. »

« Moi hélas, les deux que j'avais obtenu sont morts durant cette période. Mais j'ai pu récupérer Éric, qui lui venait de perdre son maître. Je ne le regrette pas, c'est un des meilleurs. » précisa Blackwood.

Les guerriers de sang était l'élite des combattants, les plus puissants gardiens du royaume. En ce qui concernait Lily, Serengeti et Éric, ils constituaient même l'élite de l'élite. Très populaires au royaume, ils étaient également les meilleurs.

* * *

« Et euh … qu'est-ce qu'un … un … comment vous dites ? Ce que sont Clara et Ceya ? » demanda Mc Gonagall.

« Des androïdes. Chaque membre de la famille en a un. C'est son serviteur et aussi son protecteur, même si ça ne vaut pas un guerrier de sang. Un androïde est une machine, quelque chose d'entièrement mécanique. Elles ne sont pas humaines si vous préférez. Ce sont des sortes d'objets. » répondit Blackwood.

Il avait précisé au fur et à mesure, car les sorciers ne semblaient pas comprendre ses explications. Ils observèrent les concernées, qui gardaient un air stoïque. Des objets en forme d'humain … vraiment bizarre.

« Elles ne parlent que par des _argh_, et seuls les membres de la famille royale peuvent les comprendre. » précisa Lily.

De plus en plus curieux. Severus aurait voulu parler, hélas il demeurait étrangement silencieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa chère Lily se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne savait que penser du fait qu'elle était devenu la servante de quelqu'un. Une guerrière … étrange. Il fut tiré de ses songes par la voix du directeur, qui leur demanda comment ils avaient su que la chimère était ici.

« Nous la traquons depuis un moment déjà. Voyez-vous, les chimères sont une espèce en voie de disparition. Habituellement la famille royale recense et protège les créatures qui risquent de s'éteindre. Toutefois les chimères sont tellement dangereuses qu'elles ne sont pas sous protection. » intervint Éric.

« Exact. Elles passent leur temps à tout détruire. Au royaume elles étaient parquées dans une terre pauvre et surveillées. Si ces animaux s'éteignent ce ne sera pas un mal. C'est Lily qui nous a révélé que l'endroit où la chimère se terrait était Poudlard. J'ai donc pris contact avec vous pour venir la chercher. » précisa Erwan.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Cet animal a déjà dévoré quatre de nos elfes de maisons. Des serviteurs à nous. » révéla Albus.

« Mmmh … » fit Erwan.

Le prince restait tout de même assez énigmatique. Il avait répondu aux questions essentielles, mais le directeur se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas autre chose. Comment la chimère était-elle passée du royaume à ici par exemple. Il tenta de lire dans son esprit.

« Ne faites pas ça, monsieur. » intervint Lily.

Une expression d'étonnement passa sur tous les visages. Albus devina qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Erwan.

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de planter son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Un regard dissuasif, qui montrait que s'il le fallait elle attaquerait. Il sut alors qu'elle avait changé. Ce qui ne le surprit guère : à en croire les explications qu'il avait reçu, elle avait traversé de dures épreuves. Cela l'avait forcément marquée.

« _Ne lisez pas dans son esprit, car je considèrerai cela comme une menace. En tant que guerrière de sang, je n'hésiterais pas. _»

Voilà la pensée que Dumbledore obtint de Lily. Elle coupa le contact visuel et s'appuya de nouveau sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Erwan n'avait pas réitéré sa demande, sachant que Lily lui dirait tout plus tard. Il termina donc tranquillement sa tasse de thé, comme si de rien n'était. Severus aussi avait saisi ce qui se passait. Et lui aussi était surpris par l'attitude véhémente de Lily. Oh bien sûr, elle défendait ardemment ses amis il en savait quelque chose. Mais là … il était clair qu'elle aurait attaqué le directeur. Jamais Rogue ne l'aurait imaginé venant d'elle. Jusqu'à quel point Lily était-elle différente ? Seul le temps lui dirait.

« _J'y pense … sait-elle que son fils a survécu ? Et qu'il est à Poudlard ? _» se demanda Severus.

Erwan demanda si les sorciers avaient d'autres questions.

« Vous avez mentionné dans votre lettre avoir des recherches à effectuer. Si nous pouvons nous être utiles. » reprit le directeur.

« C'est très aimable à vous. Comme Lily connaît les lieux, nous pourrons nous débrouiller. » fit Erwan.

« Je vois qu'il se fait tard. Avant de vous laisser vous reposer, je dois vous préciser une chose essentielle. Nous sommes actuellement en guerre contre un puissant mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort. Notre monde n'est pas sûr du tout. » avertit Dumbledore.

Lily garda une expression neutre. Tout comme ses amis.

« Merci de cet avertissement, directeur.. » fit Blackwood.

Il était temps de partir. Severus eut envie de protester : s'il partait, n'allait-il pas se rendre compte que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Lily ne serait plus là demain. Il préférait de très loin continuer à dormir. Pourtant, il lui fallut bien suivre le cortège des enseignants qui quittaient le salon.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lily Potter est vivante. » fit Mc Gonagall.

« Nous avons tous été très surpris. Et j'imagine qu'Harry le sera tout autant que nous. » répondit Albus.

« Mais sa mère ignore peut-être qu'il est en vie et ici. » intervint Chourave.

« Je lui en parlerais demain. »

Severus regarda la porte close du salon qu'il venait de quitter. Pourvu que ça soit vrai … il fallait que ça le soit. De l'autre côté de la porte, le groupe tenait un conseil.

* * *

« Qu'à cherché à faire le directeur, Lily ? » interrogea Erwan.

« A lire dans vos pensées. C'est un art qu'on appelle la legilimancie, et l'occlumancie permet de s'en protéger. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je vois. Cet homme est intelligent, il a dû comprendre qu'on n'était pas là que pour la chimère. »

« Espérons qu'elle a bien les infos qu'on attends. Je déteste me déplacer pour rien. » dit Cléo.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle aie choisi Poudlard par hasard. Nous saurons certainement tout demain. » reprit Erwan.

Demain … Lily verrait peut-être son fils. Elle l'espérait ardemment. Depuis toutes ces années, comme il lui avait manqué. Il devait avoir bien grandi. Lily se demandait également s'il lui en voudrait de ne pas s'être manifesté depuis tout ce temps. Probablement … chacun alla dans une chambre, et se prépara à dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas pour Lily. Lasse de tourner et virer dans son lit, elle finit par se lever, s'habilla et quitta le quartier des invités. Elle parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard. Que c'était étrange de revenir ici. Dire qu'elle avait failli ne jamais y revenir.

Tellement de souvenirs lui revenaient. Ses discussions avec ses amis, les devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les cours, les examens ….

« _Que c'est loin tout ça. Ça fait partie d'une autre vie. _» pensa-t-elle en arrivant près d'une immense fenêtre.

Elle s'y dirigea lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Pardon … Severus ? »

« Lily ! »

Le professeur de DCFM se raidit. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout comme elle il avait donc quitté sa chambre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver debout.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander. Comment tu va ? » demanda Lily avec un sourire.

« Bien ! Bien bien. Et euh … toi ? Il t'en est arrivé des choses. »

« En effet. Depuis ce fameux soir, ma vie a été ponctuée de combats. J' ai vu la guerre … pire que la guerre souterraine du monde des sorciers. Ou pareil, va savoir. » répondit la rouquine en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

La nuit était claire, et les étoiles bien visibles. Rogue hésita un instant, puis son corps sembla prendre la décision pour lui. Il se rapprocha.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile. » concéda-t-il.

« Non, lâcha Lily dans un soupir. Mais j'ai eu de bons moments. J'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Au final je ne regrette rien. Et toi, je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, en tant qu'enseignant et directeur d'une maison. Je croyais que tu serais encore avec Voldemort. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Severus se sentit mal à l'aise. Le fait est qu'il était encore au service de Voldemort, même si c'était pour le compte de Dumbledore. Et il le faisait parce qu'il avait commis un crime envers celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Si elle savait elle le haïrait à jamais.

« Dis moi … qui de notre temps est encore là ? » interrogea Lily.

Il fut soulagé qu'elle change un peu de sujet. Rogue réfléchit quelques instants.

« Remus Lupin … en mission je crois. Peter Pettigrow aussi, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, comme Maugrey, les Weasley. »

« Sirius n'est plus là ? » questionna Lily en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Non … il euh … l'année dernière ... »

Lily se tourna vers lui, cette fois une expression inquiète sur le visage.

* * *

« Il est mort, c'est ça ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais aimé Black, mais se sentait désolé pour Lily. Il avait été un de ses amis après tout. Elle inspira en fermant les yeux.

« Je doutais qu'il soit encore là. Après ce qui s'est passé … on a dû l'accuser j'imagine. » reprit-elle yeux clos.

« En effet. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban. » révéla Severus.

« Douze ans ! Quelle horreur, pauvre Sirius. Et personne n'a compris que c'était Peter le traître ? » demanda Lily.

Ainsi donc elle savait. Quoi de plus normal après tout. Elle devait savoir que le Gardien du Secret avait été changé à la dernière minute. Severus secoua la tête à sa demande. Non en effet, personne n'avait compris car personne ne savait. Il lui expliqua que n'ayant pas mis quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence, il n'avait pu en être autrement.

« C'est vrai. Tout le monde penserait qu'on confierait le lieu de notre cachette à Sirius. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment James pouvait faire confiance à Peter. » fit Lily.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord ? » questionna Severus étonné.

« Bien sûr que non ! Quand on connaissait Peter … je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je l'ai toujours trouvé faux. Il transpirait la lâcheté. J'ai essayé de dissuader mon mari, mais il s'est toujours montré trop indulgent envers ses amis. » avoua Lily.

Maudit Potter, pensa Rogue. S'il avait été un peu plus intelligent, il serait encore en vie lui aussi. Et Lily ne serait jamais morte. Enfin, elle était là c'était le principal. Son mari Severus s'en fichait éperdument.

« Comment Sirius est-il décédé ? En prison ? » reprit Lily.

Severus lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Comment Black s'était échappé en se transformant en chien, échappant ainsi au pouvoir des Détraqueurs. Son arrivée à Poudlard et ses essais infructueux pour capturer Peter, alors sous forme d'un rat nommé Croûtard. Il appartenait au meilleur ami d'Harry à ce moment-là. Severus s'interrompit en mentionnant l'adolescent. C'était sorti tout seul, sans ménagement.

« Je sais qu'il est vivant. Je l'ai appris plus tard. Ensuite ? »

Ensuite Sirius avait capturé Ron, et l'avait traîné sous le Saule Cogneur. Lupin en poste à l'école, était arrivé plus tard. Lui et son vieil ami avaient révélé la traîtrise de Peter à Harry, Ron et leur amie Hermione. Rogue avait tenté de les aider, mais il s'était fait attaqué et était resté inconscient un moment.

« D'après ce que je sais, Lupin s'est métamorphosé. Il avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-loup. Peter en a profité pour filer. Ton fils de son côté, a aidé Sirius à échapper au Détraqueurs puis l'a ensuite aidé à s'évader de nouveau. Black a vécu caché au Square Grimmaud pendant longtemps.» précisa Severus.

Et lors de la cinquième année scolaire d'Harry, il s'était retrouvé au ministère pour porter secours à son filleul, alors manipulé par Voldemort.

« C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a tué. » termina Severus.

Lily porta une main à sa bouche. Ainsi donc, son fils pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Voldemort s'était servi de cette connexion pour envoyer une fausse image au jeune, qui a cru son parrain en danger. Le piège avait fonctionné. Severus leva une main, hésitant. N'allait-elle pas le repousser ? Ils n'étaient plus amis après tout. Il déglutit, puis finalement posa sa main sur son épaule. Et à sa grande surprise et joie, Lily ne le repoussa pas.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir tout dit Severus. » dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le paysage.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, qui pour une fois n'était pas méprisant. Le fait qu'il puisse à nouveau toucher Lily le rendait heureux. Elle était là, elle était vraiment là. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ne parvenait plus à la toucher quand il rêvait de Lily. Et son dernier songe à son propos remontait à des années.

« Et Harry … comment est-il ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Comme son père. Les règles ne sont pas faites pour lui. » fit Severus en croisant les bras.

Lily plissa les yeux. Elle dévisagea Severus un instant. Son expression était méprisante.

« Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il doit ressembler physiquement à James, et que sans doute à cause de ça tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Rogue sursauta, surpris qu'elle aie compris si vite. Il la regarda gêné.

« Je n'ai pas voulu l'insulter, crois-moi je …. »

Misère, il perdait complètement ses moyens avec elle. Exactement comme autrefois. Lily avait toujours eu un fort ascendant sur lui, alimenté par le fait que Severus voulait lui plaire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne comprends que trop que tu ne portes pas mon fils dans ton cœur, s'il est le portrait de son père. Après ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Enfin, je me ferais moi-même ma propre opinion. » le rassura Lily.

Elle s'étira, et ce faisant regarda l'heure à sa montre.

« Wow ! Une heure et demie du matin. Je vais tâcher d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit, Severus, et merci. »

« Je t'en prie Lily, bonne nuit à toi aussi. » fit-il avec un sourire.

Lily le lui rendit et s'éloigna. Rogue la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis avec un soupir content, il regagna sa chambre.

* * *

**Un dernier détail : le manga de Princesse Résurrection n'en étant qu'aux sixième tome, j'ai donc imaginé une fin pour les besoins de ma fiction. J'espère ne pas vous avoir noyé sous les explications, et qu'elles ont été suffisamment claires.**


	6. Retrouvailles et chasse

**Le temps des retrouvailles est venu pour notre héros. Comment va-t-il réagir ? D'autres découvertes l'attendent encore.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit-déjeuner, Harry reçut un message de Dumbledore lui demandant de le rejoindre à la pause. Harry haussa un sourcil : les cours avec le directeur avaient lieu le soir. Pour quelle raison souhaitait-il le voir dans ce cas ? Oh il verrait bien. En attendant, il lui fallait aller en cours. Métamorphose justement. Lorsqu'il entra, la directrice de sa maison lui adressa un bonjour ému et un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce matin ? » demanda Ron tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir.

« Aucune idée. C'est rarissime de la voir sourire. » dit Harry.

Néanmoins, la stricte Mc Gonagall se reprit bien vite, et le cours commença. De l'autre côté du couloir, Lily se rendait chez le directeur. La chasse à la chimère n'allait pas tarder à débuter, mais avant cela elle devait retrouver son fils. Dumbledore lui fournirait quelques précisions à son sujet.

« Bonjour Lily, entrez je vous prie. » fit le vieil homme en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

La guerrière prit place sur le fauteuil que le directeur lui indiquait.

« Avant que mes amis et moi-même partions débusquer la chimère, j'aurais voulu avoir quelques précisions au sujet d'Harry. » annonça Lily.

« Sur sa personnalité j'imagine. Eh bien pour être franc, c'est un enfant merveilleux que vous avez là. Il est toujours présent pour ses amis, et n'hésite pas à braver le danger. Voldemort lui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres au cours de sa scolarité, mais il s'en est toujours brillamment tiré. Malgré ces lourdes épreuves, Harry est resté aussi intègre qu'au premier jour. » répondit sincèrement Albus.

Lily sourit. Voilà au moins de bonnes nouvelles. Mais qu'il aie eut à affronter le mage noir si tôt l'inquiétait. Le directeur passa une heure à lui raconter les aventures de son fils, comment se passait sa scolarité. Il préféra en revanche lui cacher qu'il avait été élevé par sa sœur, et pas de la meilleure manière. Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte les interrompit. Ce devait être Harry. Sa mère fila dans un coin du bureau, le temps que le directeur le prépare à la nouvelle. Elle se retrouva près de Fumseck, qui pour une fois n'était pas sur son perchoir. L'oiseau rouge et or l'examina avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Bonjour Harry. Entre donc et assis-toi. » fit Dumbledore.

Le jeune obtempéra, curieux de connaître la suite.

« Aujourd'hui si je t'ai convoqué Harry, ce n'est pas pour une leçon. C'est pour t'annoncer une nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle. » commença le directeur.

« Ah bon ? »

Quel genre de nouvelle avait-il ? Le jeune sorcier cherchait à la deviner. Cependant, il était loin du compte.

« Oui. J'ai été, je te l'avoue extrêmement surpris de l'apprendre. Et tu le sera tout autant : un membre de ta famille que l'on croyait disparu est revenu. »

Il vit le Gryffondor écarquiller les yeux. Qui ? Qui pouvait être ... Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit, car le plus récent.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non, plus proche encore de toi Harry. Tu l'as crue disparue depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Depuis tes un an. »

Pour le coup Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis ses un an mais … ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ses parents alors ! Attendez une minute. Dumbledore était-il en train que de lui dire que son père ou sa mère était toujours en vie ? Après tout ce temps ?

« Je sais, c'est dur à croire. Cependant c'est la plus stricte vérité. »

Le coeur du jeune homme se mit alors à battre précipitamment. Si un de ses parents était encore vivant, ça signifiait qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé des Dursley. Il en avait tellement rêvé, qu'un jour un membre de sa famille viendrait le chercher. La dernière fois, il avait eu cet espoir avec son parrain. Espoir déçu malheureusement. Mais là c'était différent.

« Il s'agit de ta mère Harry. Lily Potter est arrivée hier soir au château, avec un groupe d'invités. » révéla enfin Dumbledore.

Très différent. Sa mère, sa mère était vivante. Le directeur annonça qu'elle pouvait venir. Un porte s'ouvrit sur la gauche du sorcier, dont le souffle s'était singulièrement raccourci. Lily Potter apparut, aussi émue son fils. Harry la reconnut aussitôt : depuis le temps qu'il contemplait le visage de ses parents dans son album photo. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa mère de son côté, constata à quel point il ressemblait à son père. Elle approcha, anxieuse. Harry se leva.

* * *

« Maman ... » articula-t-il.

« Harry, mon petit ... »

Il se précipita vers elle, dans ses bras ouverts. Harry était plus grand qu'elle, mais qu'importe. Lily le serra contre lui avec bonheur, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Comme tu as grandi ! Laisse-moi te regarder mon chéri ! » lui dit-elle.

Lily le regardait avidement, comme si elle ne lasserait jamais de le faire. Son fils aussi eut les larmes aux yeux. Parlant d'yeux, il découvrait même si on le lui avait souvent dit, qu'il avait vraiment les prunelles de sa mère.

« C'est vraiment incroyable de te voir. Jusque là je n'avais que des photos. Je suis si … si heureux de te voir en vrai. » fit Harry, la voix chargée d'émotions.

« Et moi donc ! Tous les jours depuis seize ans je pense à toi. J'aurais tellement voulu venir plus tôt mais … il s'est passé tellement de choses.»

Elle le serra une nouvelle fois de plus contre elle. Dumbledore contemplait la scène avec émotion lui aussi, et écrasa une petite larme. Comme ils avaient beaucoup à se dire, il annonça qu'Harry était dispensé de cours pour la matinée. Lily le remercia, puis entraîna son fils au-dehors. Ce dernier la suivit avec bonheur. Fumseck sortit de sa cachette et décida de les suivre, à l'étonnement de Dumbledore.

« Je vais te présenter aux autres, et on t'expliquera tout. » annonça Lily.

Le phénix volait derrière eux. Mère et fils échangèrent un regard étonné, se demandant bien pourquoi il les suivait. Surtout qu'il dardait ses yeux noirs sur Lily. Un peu plus loin, ce fut le prince Erwan et son frère qui vinrent vers eux.

« Il nous semblait bien avoir senti un phénix ici. » fit Erwan.

L'oiseau dépassa alors les Potter, pour aller se poser sur le bras du prince.

« Salutation cousin. » lui dit-il en le caressant.

Fumseck répondit par une trille douce, et se laissa cajoler par les frères avec plaisir. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry : il n'avait jamais vu le volatile aller saluer qui que ce soit. Et puis, pourquoi l'appelait-il cousin ? En arrivant devant les deux hommes, le Gryffondor remarqua la couleur de leurs yeux. Rouge. Comme Voldemort. Cependant, leur regard à eux n'était pas froid. Juste un peu hautain.

« Maître Erwan, Prince Blackwood, je vous présente mon fils, Harry. » annonça Lily.

Elle plaça son poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche et s'inclina.

« Voilà donc le fameux Harry. Enchanté de te connaître mon garçon. » dit Erwan avec un sourire.

« Lily nous a parlé de toi. Enfin, nous savions seulement qu'elle avait un enfant. » ajouta Blackwood.

Harry hocha la tête et salua les princes à son tour. Il fut ensuite conduit dans le quartier des invités, où il fit la connaissance du reste du groupe. Ceci fait, sa mère et lui passèrent le reste de la matinée dans le parc, échangeant les souvenirs. Lily raconta son expérience de guerrière du sang, après avoir précisé de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais donné de nouvelles. Si jamais nos nombreux ennemis avaient eu connaissance de ton existence, ils n'auraient pas hésité à venir te chercher. » avoua Lily.

« Je comprends ça. Voldemort a déjà utilisé la sœur de mon meilleur ami pour m'atteindre. »

« Je demanderais au prince si nous ne pouvons pas participer à cette bataille. » fit Lily.

« Mais non ! » s'exclama aussitôt Harry.

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce qu'il t'as déjà tuée. »

Sa mère sourit, puis regarda droit devant elle, le regard grave.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis. J'ai combattu des adversaires au moins aussi terribles que lui. Le temps où il pouvait m'effrayer est bien révolu. Vois-tu cette pierre Harry ? »

Le concerné remarqua alors un rubis allongé, cerclé d'or autour d'une chaîne. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est une amulette anti-magie. Elle absorbe tous les sorts qu'on te jette. Je l'ai depuis des années, et crois-moi elle est plus qu'efficace. La magie utilisée par les sorciers à baguette n'est pas aussi forte que celle des magiciens du royaume. Ce sont eux qui les fabriquent. La vente en est aujourd'hui réservée aux guerriers de sang et aux magiciens de haut rang. Naturellement, il y en a encore sur le marché noir, mais on arrive à y mettre bon ordre. » raconta Lily.

Une amulette qui protégeait de tous les sorts, voilà qui était sacrément utile, songea le jeune homme. Si ça fonctionnait contre Voldemort, ce serait un atout non négligeable.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, le professeur de divination a fait une autre prophétie. » reprit Lily.

Son fils lui avait raconté cet événement, avec les deux autres prédictions.

« Oui. Avec cette histoire de chimère je l'avais complètement oublié. »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris depuis. Sa mère ne put le renseigner davantage sur cette fameuse descendance. L'heure du déjeuner approcha, et Harry demanda à présenter ses meilleurs amis à Lily. Celle-ci accepta avec un sourire.

« On pourrait manger dehors. »

« D'accord, je ramène de quoi manger ! » fit Harry.

Il courut vers le château. Là, il chercha Ron et Hermione. La chevelure de son ami ne fut pas difficile à repérer. Il fonça vers lui. Comme il le pensait, Hermione était avec lui.

« Venez vite, on va manger dehors ! » dit-il.

« Quoi mais ... » protesta Hermione.

« Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un. Allez venez ! »

Il parvint à les arracher de leur banc. Puis il appela Dobby, et lui demanda d'apporter de la nourriture dehors.

« Harry, qui dois-tu nous montrer ? Et où étais-tu ? » reprit Hermione.

« Vous n'allez jamais le croire ! » fit le brun avec sourire qu'aucun ne lui avait jamais vu.

Harry les conduisit au parc, où patientait Lily, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle se leva lorsque les jeunes approchèrent. Ron fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit … non c'était impossible.

« Ron, Mione, je vous présente ma mère. » annonça Harry d'un air ravi.

Il fit les présentations à Lily. Tous les deux restèrent scotchés. Le brun à lunettes leur avait montré une photo d'elle auparavant.

« Enchantée de vous connaître. » fit Lily avec douceur.

« Vous êtes … vous êtes vraiment Lily Potter ? » demanda Ron abasourdi.

« Eh oui. Ah je vois qu'on nous apporte le repas. »

Dobby arrivait en portant au-dessus de lui un plateau rempli de victuailles et une nappe. Les sorciers étendirent la nappe et prirent place. Ce fut Harry qui expliqua toute la situation. Ses deux amis l'écoutaient avec fascination.

« Ca alors. C'est vraiment extraordinaire, il y aurait donc d'autres types de magie ? » fit Hermione.

« Tout à fait. J'ai appris l'une d'entre elles, qui m'a été fort utile. » répondit Lily.

« Et vous allez combattre la chimère alors ? » ajouta Ron.

« Dans le courant de l'après-midi. Je ne suis pas surprise que vous n'ayez vu que son ombre : elles sont les reines du camouflage. » précisa Lily.

« On pourra venir avec toi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Non. Les chimères sont très dangereuses et très rapides. De plus, je m'attends à ce qu'elle aie une amulette comme la mienne. Elle est hors-la-loi après tout. Votre magie sera totalement inefficace.»

Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille toutefois. Le déjeuner se termina tranquillement. Les jeunes retournèrent en cours, Lily devant rejoindre le groupe pour traquer la bête. Elle trouva également le directeur ainsi que Severus, qui discutaient avec le prince Erwan.

* * *

« … est donc inutile que vous nous accompagniez. »

« Maître, je pense que le professeur Rogue peut nous être utile. En tant que maître des potions, il doit savoir fabriquer du Veritaserum. C'est une potion qui oblige à dire la vérité. » intervint Lily.

« En effet ça nous sera fort utile. » concéda Erwan.

« Je dois en avoir dans ma réserve. Je vais aller en chercher. » annonça Rogue.

« Je me change et j'arrive. » reprit Lily.

Ses amis étaient également en train de s'apprêter. Severus revint avec une fiole émeraude. Les battants de la porte où séjournait le groupe s'ouvrit. Le directeur de Serpentard haussa les sourcils en découvrant la tenue de Lily. Elle portait un haut noir sans manche en cuir, avec un col en V, une jupe à lanières noires et marchait pieds nus. Deux larges bracelets en argent stylisé ornaient ses poignets. Très … féminin, pensa Severus. Serengeti étaient vêtue dans le même style, à ceci près que sa jupe ressemblait davantage à un pagne, et que son haut était une brassière avec une seule bretelle. Elle portait de fines sandales en cuir, et un bracelet fait de dents en pointes à un bras.

Éric présentait lui aussi un haut comme celui de Lily, deux bracelets rouges aux biceps et un pantalon noir, le tout en cuir, et des sandales. Les deux vampires arboraient toujours des tenues moulantes, Lokis ne portait cette fois qu'un pantalon, les pieds nus, et les androïdes fermaient la marche.

« Nous sommes prêts, maître. » annonça Éric.

Comme l'avait fait son amie un peu plus tôt, il salua en plaçant son poing droit contre la paume gauche et en s'inclinant.

« Bien ! On va se séparer. Éric, tu viens avec moi et Ceya. » ordonna Blackwood.

« Serengeti tu reste avec moi et Lokis. Clara ira avec Cléo et Anthony. Lily je te laisse avec le professeur Rogue. » ajouta Erwan.

Elle acquiesça. Les groupes ainsi formés se mirent en marche et se séparèrent. Harry lui, expliquait son idée à Ron et Hermione.

« Mais elle t'as dit de ne pas y aller. » protesta Hermione.

« Je sais, mais je peux pas la laisser affronter le danger seule. Elle m'a protégé il y a longtemps, je dois lui rendre la pareille. Je ne veux plus la perdre. » répondit Harry.

Et Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Son idée était généreuse, parfaitement compréhensible également. Cependant, que comptait-il faire si sa magie ne marchait pas ? Harry préféra ne pas y penser, et espéra que la chimère n'avait pas cette amulette anti-magie. La fin de leur cours de Sortilèges se termina. Ron accompagnait Harry. Ils laissèrent le flot d'élèves les dépasser, puis se cachèrent à un angle de mur. Potter sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, sous laquelle les garçons se camouflèrent. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le deuxième étage, aile nord, là où ils savaient que les traces de la chimères avaient été vues pour la dernière fois. Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Harry ignorait les nouvelles capacités de sa mère, tout comme leur puissance.

Mais s'il pouvait lui venir en aide, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Après tout, une chimère ne pouvait pas être plus dangereuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait toujours échappé, il survivrait bien à un animal. Les voici arrivés à l'étage. La cape les protégeant, si jamais par malheur ils croisaient la bête elle ne les verrait pas. Ils avançaient lentement, Ron scrutant la carte du Maraudeur pour localiser Lily.

« Elle est avec Rogue, pas très loin d'ici. » chuchota-t-il.

Allons justement voir ce qu'ils font. Rogue marchait à côté de Lily, baguette en main.

* * *

« Tu as une drôle de tenue. » lui dit-il.

« C'est ma tenue de guerrière. Tu sais, si elle porte la même amulette que moi, tu ne pourras rien faire contre elle. »

« Ça je demande à voir. Pourquoi es-tu pieds nus aussi ? » continua Severus.

« Pour être en contact avec la terre. Ça sert pour mes pouvoirs. » répondit Lily.

Elle s'éloigna pour se diriger vers un pan de mur. Mouais, sa tenue était étrange, cependant le maître des potions put admirer son corps. Il remarqua qu'il était plus athlétique. Oui, Lily s'était musclée. Sans doute toutes ces batailles.

« Hmmoui, elle est passée par là. » annonça Lily.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je sens son odeur. Elle est montée après ce pilier et s'est cachée là-haut, sur cette corniche. »

Severus cligna des yeux. Lily pouvait sentir l'odeur de cet animal ? Il la vit soudain tourner la tête vers lui, et tendre le cou. Lui se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien. Lily approcha doucement.

« _Snif snif ? _On n'est pas tout seul, et je vais leur tordre le cou. »

Sous la cape, Harry se demanda soudain si sa mère l'avait repéré, et comment. Toujours est-il qu'il la vit avancer vers eux d'un part martial. Lui et Ron reculèrent jusqu'à heurter un mur. Lily était proche maintenant. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Puis à une vitesse incroyable elle fit volte-face et se rua vers Rogue. Ce dernier ne put que la regarder fondre sur lui. Lily l'attrapa par le col et le força à se plier, brutalement du reste. Puis sa main arrêta ce qui se précipitait vers Severus. Un lion. La jeune femme poussa Severus qui alla buter contre un mur. Lily retenait l'imposante bête d'une main, à la gorge. D'un geste violent elle la projeta contre un mur. Le tout n'avait pris que quelque secondes.

« Wouaho ! » commenta Ron épaté.

La chimère se cogna durement contre la pierre. Puis elle retomba sur ses pattes.

« Hé … jolis réflexes, je n'en attendais pas moins de Lily la Tigresse. »

Ces mots étaient sortis de la gueule de l'animal. Severus fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'Harry. Lily la Tigresse ? Cette dernière ne releva pas, et se mit en position d'attaque. Le lion se déplaça, grondant. Il cherchait un angle d'attaque. Puis il y passa. Rapide comme l'éclair, il fonça droit sur Lily. Celle-ci attendit, puis sauta sur la tête de l'animal. Elle le frappa au passage, tout en atterrissant derrière. La queue de la chimère entra en action. Un long serpent, sans doute un python qui s'élança en sifflant. Lily se décala, puis d'un coup de genou et de coude brisa la colonne du reptile.

Rugissant de douleur, le lion se retourna et cracha une gerbe de feu. La guerrière de sang leva les mains, et les flammes allèrent vers le haut. Ensuite, elle fit sortir plusieurs pierres du sol. Enchaînant ensuite des coups de pieds divers, elle lança les caillasses sans les toucher.

« Argh ! » s'exclama la chimère, touchée à la tête.

Elle sauta sur un mur pour esquiver. Lily matérialisa de l'eau, qu'elle changea en pics de glace. L'un d'eux érafla l'épaule de l'animal. Les autres fondirent au contact de ses flammes. Opérant ensuite un salto horizontal, la chimère retomba sur le sol. Pour se ruer vers Lily, cornes en avant. Mais soudain, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Quelque chose la retenait par la queue.

« Bien le bonjour ! » fit Éric quand la chimère tourna la tête.

« Le Multi-alchimiste, quelle surprise. » commenta la chimère.

Éric tira sur la queue et la souleva du sol. L'animal alla s'écraser au sol. Puis Ceya l'androïde lui arracha l'amulette qu'elle portait au cou.

« Severus ligotes-la ! » s'exclama Lily.

Ce dernier lança l'incantation qui fit jaillir des cordes. La chimère se retrouva saucissonnée de la gueule aux pattes.

« Bien joué. On va pouvoir l'interroger. » fit Blackwood.

« Sauf qu'elle risque de nous bronzer la tronche, quand on va vouloir lui donner le verita-truc. » commenta Éric.

« Dans ce cas, qu'elle fasse donc une sieste. » répondit Lily qui les avait rejoints.

« Ceya. » dit Blackwood.

« Argh. »

Elle donna une telle gifle à la chimère que les autres redoutèrent un moment que l'androïde ne la décapite.

« Parfait. » dit le jeune prince.

Il défit les liens qui enserraient les mâchoires. Severus versa son Veritaserum dans la gueule. Lily pour sa part, marcha vers les garçons et tira la cape.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle mécontente.

« Eh ben euh ... » bredouilla Ron.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. Que … tu n'étais pas en danger. » répondit Harry.

« C'est très gentil à toi, mais comme tu as pu le voir je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation. Je vous avais expressément interdit de venir. Vous étiez peut-être invisibles mais votre odeur est toujours présente ! Si la chimère l'avait sentie vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle vous aurait démasqués ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Désolé maman ... » répondit Harry penaud.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je parlais du ... » intervint Severus.

Mais le regard que lui retourna Lily le fit taire. Elle allait de nouveau sermonner les garçons quand la chimère se réveilla.


	7. Aveux chimériques

**L'aventure continue, avec les explications de la chimère. Que cherchait-elle à Poudlard ? **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Je vois que vous l'avez trouvée. »

Erwan arrivait, suspendu dans les airs par Cléo. Anthony transportait Serengeti. Cléo et son frère se posèrent doucement. Lokis les avait précédé de peu avec Clara. La chimère ouvrit les yeux, et le premier qui apparut dans son champ de vision fut le prince. La bête ouvrit la gueule et une puissante gerbe de feu jaillit droit sur lui. Mais les flammes semblèrent buter contre quelque chose. Elle disparurent au bout de quelques instants, révélant Lily la main tendue. Harry haussa les sourcils. Sa mère avait parcouru la distance, certes faible, en un rien de temps. Il nota aussi que ses yeux avaient changé : rouge avec la pupille fendue, exactement comme les princes.

« C'est ta mère qui a arrêté les flammes ? » murmura Ron.

« Je vois pas qui d'autre. Elle a vraiment de nouveaux pouvoirs. » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Severus semblait penser la même chose, et était impressionné par ce que Lily avait démontré. Elle aurait très bien pu abattre la chimère à elle seule. Quand il y repensa, Rogue réalisa qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. La chimère avait attaqué dans son dos : il ne s'en serait rendu compte que trop tard et l'animal aurait pu facilement le tuer.

« Bien, nous avons des questions à te poser. Premièrement, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Erwan, qui était resté parfaitement stoïque à l'approche du feu mortel.

« Je cherchais … une pièce spéciale. » répondit la chimère.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à dire la vérité, cependant c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Quel genre ? » reprit le prince.

« Une pièce secrète, renfermant une sépulture très ancienne. »

« De qui ? »

La chimère savait qu'elle ne devait rien révéler. Elle tenta donc une nouvelle fois de tuer quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête et le feu alla droit sur Éric. Il s'était placé devant son maître pour le protéger. Les flammes heurtèrent cette fois un mur sorti de nulle part.

« Bon t'as fini ? On t'as posé une question. » intervint Blackwood derrière la pierre.

« La sépulture de Merlin ! »

L'étonnement passa sur tous les visages, plus ou moins marqué selon les caractères.

« Qui t'as informé de sa présence ici ? » reprit Erwan.

« Un homme qui vous connaissait. C'est ce qu'il cherche lui aussi. Il veut le Sang-de-Merlin. »

Ainsi donc, pensa Harry, la chose était connue. Ce sang semblait précieux. Une question affleura son esprit : l'homme était-il Voldemort ?

« Comment s'appelait cet homme ? » questionna le jeune homme.

« Aucune idée il ne m'a rien dit. Juste qu'il cherchait vengeance. » répondit la chimère.

« Sa description ? » demanda Blackwood.

Il était toujours derrière son mur protecteur, à peine visible.

« Grand, cheveux hirsutes avec un bras en métal. Il avait les yeux noirs. »

Non, ça n'était pas Voldemort. Tant mieux.

« Il est encore en vie celui-là ? » fit Serengeti.

« M'aurait étonné qu'il crève à la guerre. » ajouta Éric en se montrant.

Lui aussi avait les yeux comme ceux des princes. Une marque des guerriers de sang sans doute.

« Qui est-ce ? » dit enfin Severus.

« Il s'appelle Maoran, le bras droit de celui qui a provoqué la Grande Guerre, le comte Vladivostok. Une teigne. » répondit Lily.

« Comment a-t-il eu connaissance du Sang-de-Merlin ? » demanda Erwan.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit. »

Le prince fixa la chimère pendant un moment. Il posa une dernière question : où devait-ils se rencontrer une fois la pièce découverte ?

* * *

« A Ovodarhian. »

« Hmmm ça faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama Éric en levant la tête au ciel.

L'interrogatoire était clos. Erwan fit un signe de tête à Serengeti. Cette dernière s'avança et tendit légèrement une main. Une épée s'y matérialisa dans des flammes blanches.

« Vous … vous ne pouvez pas ! Je suis une espèce en voie de disparition ! » fit la chimère alarmée.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas sous protection pour autant. Vous avez perdu ce droit. » rappela Blackwood.

Serengeti ne permit pas à la chimère d'en dire plus. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle planta la lame de son épée dans le cœur de la bête. Un jet de sang surgit lorsqu'elle la retira.

« Bien. Éric, Lily et Serengeti vous irez à Ovodarhian. Tâchez de ramener le maximum d'informations. » fit Erwan.

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Blackwood, toi moi Lokis et les jumeaux on va tâcher de trouver cette fameuse pièce. Je doute qu'on puisse y entrer, mais on saura peut-être comment une fois devant. » reprit Erwan.

« Attendez ! Si ça concerne le Sang-de-Merlin je voudrais vous accompagner. J'aurais des informations à révéler à cette personne. » intervint Harry.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester pour étudier toi. Si je ne me trompe pas tu as d'importants examens à la fin de l'année. » répondit Lily.

« Mais maman c'est en rapport avec Voldemort ! » protesta Harry.

« Laisse-le venir avec toi Lily. » fit Erwan.

« Quoi mais ... »

« Il ne te gênera pas. »

Lily dévisagea le prince durant un moment. Puis elle accepta. D'un côté, elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui.

« Je vais venir aussi, comme ça je pourrais le surveiller. » proposa Severus.

« Hm pourquoi pas. Vos compétences à tous deux pourraient être utiles qui sait. » céda Lily.

« Très bien, mais avant je dois avertir le directeur. »

« Si tu pouvais emporter du Veritaserum de nouveau ... »

Rogue acquiesça. Les jumeaux se chargèrent d'évacuer le corps de la chimère. Juste à temps, la cloche sonnait. Cependant, ça n'empêcha pas les élèves de voir passer les vampires portant le corps de la bête. Ils les regardèrent passer avec étonnement. Personne n'était au courant de la venue de gens étrangers au château. L'animal fut transporté au parc, où Lily l'enterra. La jeune femme avisa soudain la cabane de Hagrid.

« Je vais aller rendre visite à un vieil ami. » annonça-t-elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus avait informé le directeur de son départ imminent. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ce dernier.

« Nous devons garder un œil sur Drago. Et que ferez-vous si jamais Tom vous appelle ? »

Severus baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Il savait tout ceci. Toutefois …

« Je ne peux pas la … les laisser seuls. » avoua-t-il.

Non, il ne voulait plus que Lily courre le moindre danger. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle aille bien, que personne ne lui ferait du mal. Plus question de la perdre. Albus le fixa, yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il avait craint que le directeur de Serpentard prenne de tels risques pour celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il le comprenait et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Avez-vous une autre solution ? » demanda doucement le directeur.

« Oui évidemment. Je peux mettre Malefoy sous la surveillance de mon elfe de maison. Maintenant que la chimère est morte, ils ne risquent plus rien. »

« Très bien, je demanderais également à Dobby de lui prêter main-forte. »

Severus se rendit près de la cheminée, et y versa une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Ceci fait, il entra en contact avec le manoir Prince et appela Moïra, son elfe.

« Maître Severus ? » demanda la concernée.

« Rejoins-moi à Poudlard j'ai une mission pour toi. » informa Severus.

L'elfe hocha la tête. La seconde d'après, elle se trouvait dans le bureau directorial. Vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller, elle regarda les humains de ses grands yeux bleus, curieuse. Albus avait appelé Dobby de son côté.

« Moïra, toi et Dobby vous allez surveillez Drago Malefoy. Vous informerez le directeur de ses moindres faits et gestes. Pour ma part je pars en voyage pour une durée indéterminée. » annonça Severus.

« Ah ? Vous prenez des vacances monsieur maître ? » fit Moïra.

Albus sourit, pendant que Severus lui lançait un regard faussement agacé. Il avait l'habitude du babillage de son elfe. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, sachant que Moïra n'était pas son esclave. Il l'avait libérée depuis des années, et l'avait gardée sous son toit. Elle ne se gênait donc pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Non Moïra. J'accompagne Lily Potter, ses amis et son fils pour retrouver une personne. » révéla Rogue.

« Lily Potter ? Mais ... » releva l'elfe, étonnée.

« Figures-toi qu'elle est vivante. Elle est revenue hier soir. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux Maître ! Si votre tendre Lily est de retour vous allez pouvoir … »

« Te tordre le cou, oui. » coupa l'intéressé.

Albus pouffa de rire, pendant que Moïra se tordait les mains d'un air embarrassé. Severus ne tenait pas à ce que Dobby aille cafter à Harry Potter au sujet des sentiments qu'il avait pour sa mère. Il le savait proche de l'adolescent.

« Dobby, tu n'as rien entendu. » précisa-t-il.

« Euh non maître Severus. » répondit Dobby.

« Bien ! Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai une potion à préparer. » reprit Severus.

« Et pour Tom ? » lança Albus.

« Dites-lui qu'il me laisse un message. » répliqua Rogue en ouvrant la porte.

Moïra ricana pendant que le directeur soupira. Cela serait certainement pris comme une trahison pour Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Espérons que ce Sang-de-Merlin leur épargnerait un drame.

* * *

En bas, Lily revenait de sa visite à Hagrid assez embarrassée. Elle retrouva tout son monde sur la pelouse. Harry était là également, en compagnie de ses amis.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » interrogea Serengeti en remarquant l'expression de son amie.

« Ben … j'ai pas pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu l'avertir. Du coup quand il m'a vue il est tombé dans les pommes. J'ai passé cinq bonnes minutes à le ranimer. Après quoi je lui ai tout expliqué et il a pleuré comme une fontaine. » raconta Lily.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, comme les autres. Lily s'agenouilla sur la pelouse à côté d'Éric.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Juste la biographie de Merlin et la mention qu'il a fondée une famille. Mais pas leur noms. » l'informa Cléo.

« Ah ? » s'étonna la rousse.

« Oui. Ça ne m'étonne guère : Merlin était quelqu'un de secret parait-il. » lança Erwan.

La mère de Harry hocha la tête.

« Et euh vous M. Lavallée, vous êtes d'où ? » demanda Hermione.

Ils faisaient connaissance avec tout le groupe avant l'arrivée de Lily. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux saphirs sur la jeune fille, qui se sentit rougir.

« Tu veux dire mon origine ? Je suis français. » répondit-il.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je suis déjà allée en France, et votre nom sonnait comme cette langue. » reprit Hermione.

« Ah. Et ça t'as plu la France ? » reprit Éric.

« Oui ! C'est un très beau pays. »

Le guerrier hocha la tête avec un sourire, qui n'arrangea pas l'émoi d'Hermione. Lily et Serengeti échangèrent un regard entendu. Au royaume, Éric était connu comme étant le chouchou de ces dames. Ron de son côté, s'était assombri. Harry lui donna une discrète tape dans le dos.

« Au fait les filles, voilà une fiole pour chacune de vous. J'espère que ça suffira. » informa Erwan en donnant un flacon à Lily et Serengeti.

Le liquide qu'il contenait était sombre. Éric en reçut une également de son maître.

« Vous allez faire quoi en notre absence ? » demanda-t-il.

« Voir jusqu'où la chimère est allée, et ce qu'elle a éventuellement découvert. » répondit Lokis, appuyé contre un arbre.

« On n'a pas encore rendu compte au directeur de l'avancée de notre situation au fait. » se rappela Blackwood.

« Eh bien toi et moi irons le voir à la pause-déjeuner. Clara et Ceya vous ont préparé quelques affaires. » informa Erwan.

« Parfait. On va pouvoir décoller dans la journée. » fit Lily.

A la pause, les princes se rendirent au bureau directorial. Dumbledore les accueillit avec le sourire. Blackwood lui expliqua la raison de leur venue, et résuma le combat contre la bête. De son côté, son grand frère remarqua la main noircie du vieil homme. Il ne faisait pas d'effort pour la cacher. Les yeux rubis félins rencontrèrent les saphirs inquisiteurs.

* * *

« _Ça alors … je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit. _» s'aperçut le directeur.

L'avertissement de Lily était vain dans ce cas. Cependant, l'éclat rouge captiva le directeur. Il se sentit prisonnier des rubis. Que se passait-il ? Un recoin de la conscience d'Albus lui soufflait de réagir. Mais c'était comme si sa volonté s'endormait. Blackwood pour sa part, attendait tranquillement que l'échange se termine, et fit un signe au phénix pour qu'il s'approche. L'oiseau battit immédiatement des ailes et se posa sur les genoux du prince. Dumbledore serra sa main valide. Se sortir de cette emprise … vite … mais que lui faisait-il au fait ? Peu importe, il ne devait laisser personne plonger dans son esprit. Hélas, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'emprise aussi forte.

Même Voldemort avait échoué à pénétrer ses pensées profondes.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Albus sentit sa volonté revenir d'un coup, comme lorsqu'on regagne la surface après un plongeon. Il afficha un air inquiet. Qu'avait donc vu le prince ? Ce dernier afficha un sourire.

« Tendez-moi votre main malade. » demanda-t-il.

Le directeur en resta coi. Fumseck et Blackwood relevèrent la tête, intéressés.

« N'ayez pas peur. » reprit Erwan en tendant sa main.

« Puis-je du moins connaître vos intentions, Altesse ? » questionna Albus.

« Pour les connaître il faut me donner votre main. »

Dumbledore resta figé un moment. Puis lentement, avec hésitation, il approcha sa main noircie de celle du prince. Aussitôt que les doigts de l'homme aux yeux rouges se refermèrent dessus, une lumière dorée les enveloppa. Le directeur sentit un engourdissement gagner sa main, puis se répandre à, son bras. C'était comme s'il se paralysait. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais on aurait dit qu'elle s'était soudée à celle du prince. Le vieux mage le regarda à nouveau. Erwan affichait un air tranquille. Même Fumseck ne s'alarmait pas de ce qui se passait. L'engourdissement laissa place à des fourmillement, puis à des picotements vifs comme des aiguilles.

La lumière d'or formait un globe autour de leurs mains. Enfin, ce fut une sensation de froid de plus en plus intense, et plus rien. Plus de lumière et … plus de blessure ? Stupéfait, Albus retira sa main et la contempla. Elle était exactement comme avant, rose et intacte. Blackwood sourit pendant que le phénix lança une note douce.

« La prochaine fois, faites donc attention avec les objets anciens. » lança Erwan.

Il se leva, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Que vous … vous m'avez guéri ? Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé à briser un si puissant sortilège ? » interrogea le directeur, toujours sous le choc.

« Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite. Au fait … ce n'est pas vous. »

« Quoi donc ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« Qui avez tué votre sœur. Le sort a été jeté par votre ennemi. Je l'ai vu. Autre chose : vous aiderons dans votre guerre. Elle nous regarde aussi. »

Erwan lui tourna le dos, et sortit accompagné de son frère. Le directeur resta paralysé un instant. Puis une larme roula sur sa joue. Les autres cascadèrent. Ce n'était pas lui … il ne l'avait pas tuée. Il eut l'impression qu'un grand poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Dumbledore cacha ses mains dans son visage. Certes, Ariana n'était pas morte directement à cause de lui. Mais le vénérable restait convaincu qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Il essuya les larmes qui humidifiaient ses joues. Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'Erwan avait voulu dire par ça nous regarde aussi. Probablement à cause de Lily et de son fils. Dumbledore sourit. Même si cela avait été fait de manière cavalière, il était plutôt content que le prince aie lu son esprit.

D'un autre côté, s'il lui avait demandé le directeur aurait refusé.

« _Je me demande s'il aurait tenu compte de ma réponse, maintenant que j'y pense. _» se dit Albus.

Non en effet, Erwan aurait poursuivi son idée. Le prince semblait lui réserver encore d'autres surprises. Le directeur se sentit un peu frustré de ne pas tirer les ficelles pour une fois. Mais si la réponse était positive, le jeu en valait sans doute la chandelle.


	8. Ovodarhian

**Voyage au royaume pour nos héros. Les réponses qu'ils cherchent les y attendent, mais pas sans peine.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent et bonne lecture**

* * *

Les dernières affaires venaient d'être chargées dans le coffre du carrosse. Ils avaient des tentes, des sacs de couchage, de l'eau, quelques conserves …

« Argh. » fit Clara en refermant le coffre.

« Il fera certainement nuit quand on arrivera à Ovodarhian. » fit remarquer Éric.

« Sûrement. » répondit Lily qui montait sur le siège du conducteur.

Serengeti ouvrit la porte, et fit monter Harry puis Severus et Éric. L'adolescent fut surpris de constater que l'intérieur était plutôt spacieux et confortable. Lily abaissa un levier, et le véhicule commença à décoller. Il franchit l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« C'est loin Ovodarhian ? » demanda Harry,en face de Serengeti.

« Non pas trop. On va d'abord franchir un portail qui nous mènera dans le royaume. Le plus long du trajet s'y fera. » dit la jeune fille.

« Un portail ? » releva Severus.

Lui se trouvait sur la même banquette qu'Harry, pour sa grande joie. Aussi avait-il mis de la distance entre eux.

« Ouais. C'est par là qu'on est arrivés. » répondit Éric.

A ce moment-là, une petite lucarne s'ouvrit, révélant l'avant du carrosse.

« On y est, passez-moi une pierre. » demanda Lily.

Éric lui tendit alors un petit diamant en forme de losange. Lily le tendit devant elle et prononça une phrase dans une langue étrangère. La pierre émit une lumière blanche, et un cercle se dessina devant le carrosse. L'instant d'après, le carrosse le franchissait. Harry qui regardait dehors, ne vit qu'un environnement blanc. Le blanc fit ensuite place au bleu, le bleu du ciel. Ils étaient dans le royaume. En regardant par la fenêtre, le jeune homme découvrit une immense plaine verdoyante. Le carrosse opéra un tour sur la droite.

« Et Ovodarhian, quel genre d'endroit est-ce ? » questionna Severus.

Éric et Serengeti s'entreregardèrent.

« Alors comment dire ? » répondit le blond avec un sourire.

« C'est stressant. » fit Serengeti.

Stressant qu'elle disait. Rogue haussa un sourcil. Harry s'intéressa à la conversation lui aussi.

« Pour être franc, c'est une cité antique, donc en ruines. Elle est bourrée de pièges, certains mis là par la population qui y habitait, d'autres par les nombreux hors-la-loi qui s'y sont cachés. Moi et les filles y avons crapahuté pendant un an et demi, à la recherche des partisans du comte Vladivostok. Comme elle est du genre labyrinthe et truffée de pièges c'est une bonne planque. » expliqua Eric.

« La cachette par excellence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit connue en tant que telle. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'on peut facilement s'y terrer, dès qu'on recherche quelqu'un c'est là qu'on va. » ajouta Serengeti.

« Et donc on doit y retrouver ce … comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? » dit Harry.

« Maoran. Le bras droit de Vladivostok et un puissant pyromancien. » répondit Serengeti.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un homme qui contrôle le feu. » lança Lily à l'avant.

Harry et Severus ignoraient qu'il existait des gens capables de maîtriser un élément. Le feu était un élément redoutable, craint au moins autant que l'eau. Si ce Maoran pouvait le manipuler, la bataille s'annonçait difficile.

« Connaissant le type, il ne sera sûrement pas tout seul. » reprit Éric.

« C'est même certain. Mais ils trouveront à qui parler. » ajouta Serengeti.

Mouais, songea Harry. Espérons qu'il serait de taille à lutter. Le silence s'installa dans le carrosse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun à lunettes remarqua que le soleil se couchait. Déjà ? Vu qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde, le temps devait être différent.

* * *

« On devrait plus être très loin. » remarqua Serengeti.

« J'espère que personne ne va nous balancer un rocher dans la gueule cette fois. » lança Éric.

Il tendit les jambes et croisa les mains derrière la nuque.

« S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on descende faire la promotion de nos célèbres châtaignes maison, vaudrait mieux pas non. » répondit son amie.

Rogue et Potter ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter un œil en entendant ça. L'aventure promettait. Le carrosse amorça soudain une descente. Quelques instants plus tard, les roues touchèrent le sol en douceur.

« Allez ! Retour au pays des emmerdes. » soupira Éric en s'étirant.

Severus ouvrit la porte et descendit. Lily quitta son siège, au même moment que les autres. Elle avait atterri dans une clairière.

« On va passer la nuit ici. On gagnera Ovodarhian demain matin. » annonça-t-elle.

Éric ouvrit le coffre et en retira les tentes, Serengeti les vivres et Lily les sacs de couchage.

« Harry, tu viens m'aider à récolter du bois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais j'arrive. »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent. Severus avança vers Éric qui montait les tentes, et lui proposa son aide, ne voulant pas rester planté comme une tige. Seul petit problème, il n'avait jamais campé de sa vie. Heureusement le blond ne fit pas de commentaires, et lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire. Serengeti de son côté, préparait les assiettes pour le dîner. Lily et son fils revinrent avec des fagots. La jeune femme les disposa en tas, puis tendit une main. Un jet de flamme jaillit et embrasa le tas.

« Tu es une pyromancienne toi aussi maman ? » questionna Harry.

« Oh plus que ça. Ta mère maîtrise les quatre éléments, plus la foudre, le bois et le métal. » répondit Éric en sortant de la tente.

« Techniquement c'est la plus forte de nous trois. Y'a qu'une seule personne qui est arrivée à la vaincre en combat régulier. » ajouta Serengeti qui ouvrait une boîte de conserve.

« Qui ? »

La métisse et Lily tendirent le doigt vers Éric. Ce dernier venait de s'asseoir devant le feu. Harry se demanda alors quel genre de pouvoirs possédait-il pour avoir surpassé ceux de sa mère. De très forts certainement.

« Vous maîtrisez quoi ? » questionna Severus en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait Serengeti.

« L'alchimie sous de nombreuses formes. D'où mon surnom de Multi-alchimiste » répondit le blond.

« Et vous ? » reprit Harry à l'adresse de Serengeti.

« Moi c'est un peu particulier. Je suis originaire du royaume, et je viens d'un clan de lions-garous appelé le clan du Crin d'Or. Je ne suis une guerrière de sang que depuis la bataille finale de la Grande Guerre. On m'appelle Serengeti la Sauvage. »

Des lions-garous ? Eh ben. La métamorphose devait être plus impressionnante que celle des loups.

« Vous vous transformez aussi à la pleine lune ? » continua le jeune.

« Non, quand je veux. Et nous ne contaminons pas comme les loups-garous. On naît lion-garou, on ne le devient pas. »

Le repas fut servi. Chacun mangea en silence. Severus remarqua que les guerriers surveillaient l'endroit. Ils allaient certainement organiser des tours de garde. C'est effectivement ce qui se passa. Rogue proposa d'en être, mais Lily déclina son offre.

« On s'en charge on a l'habitude t'en fais pas. » dit-elle.

Il se sentit vexé. Le considérait-elle comme inutile ? Elle annonça qu'elle prenait le premier tour de garde. Cette formalité réglée, chacun fila sous la tente.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? » insista Severus.

« C'est bien gentil, mais t'embêtes pas avec ça. Bonne nuit. » répondit doucement Lily.

Il se résigna donc à aller dormir.

« Bonne nuit Lily. »

Il la regarda un moment avant de fermer sa tente, qu'il partageait avec Éric et Harry. Ces derniers se pelotonnaient déjà dans leur sacs de couchage. Severus fut le dernier à s'endormir cependant. Il aurait vraiment aimé passer la soirée avec Lily, même si c'était pour surveiller les alentours. Dire qu'elle était revenue … il avait encore du mal à y croire. Cependant, son nouveau statut l'intriguait. Guerrière de sang … d'après les autres c'était une puissante combattante. Tant mieux dans un sens, elle savait se défendre. Severus laissa ses pensées vagabonder, centrées sur la seule à avoir jamais fait battre son cœur. Petit à petit, ses paupières s'alourdirent et il sombra dans le sommeil. Le jour suivant, Harry fut réveillé par un cliquetis métallique.

* * *

Il attrapa ses lunettes, puis ouvrit la tente. Sa mère et Éric étaient visiblement en plein combat. Le cliquetis, c'était celui de leurs armes. Deux petites fourches pour Lily contre un bâton en métal pour Éric. Soudain, le blond passa derrière la jeune femme et tenta de lui faucher les jambes. Mais la jeune femme fit alors un saut arrière. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. L'adolescent admira leur technique. Ils connaissaient leur affaire. Cela dura un instant, avant qu'Éric ne désarme Lily. Il passa ensuite son bâton dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui.

« Pas mal du tout dis donc. Tu va vraiment finir par me battre un de ces jours. » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Oui, et j'ai l'intention de recommencer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ah tu es réveillé Harry. » fit Serengeti en arrivant.

Elle transportait quelque chose qui s'avéra être un sanglier à quatre défenses. Elle le lâcha sur le sol. De son côté Éric relâcha Lily. Ils firent disparaître leurs armes.

« Ma mère a l'air proche d'Éric. » lança Harry l'air de rien.

Après les avoir surpris l'un contre l'autre, ça devait être plus que ça. Mais il espérait que Serengeti lui en dise plus.

« Ouais, ça fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour. S'ils décident de sortir ensemble ça ne surprendra personne. » répondit la métisse.

Elle entreprit de découper sa proie. Harry ne savait quoi penser du fait que sa mère puisse fréquenter un autre homme que son père. En même temps, ça faisait seize ans qu'il n'était plus là. Lily avait droit au bonheur. Le jeune homme ressentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie. Les deux combattants les rejoignirent. Lily serra son enfant contre lui. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur. Il était si heureux d'avoir de nouveau sa mère avec lui. Un membre de sa famille qui ne le détesterait pas. Il leur fallait encore apprendre à se connaître mieux, mais ça n'empêchait pas les marques d'affection.

« Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Pas trop mal. »

Severus fut le dernier à émerger, au moment ou le sanglier était mis à cuire. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir paressé au lit. Ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur Lily. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur bleu et d'un short.

« _Magnifique. _» pensa Severus en réprimant un sourire.

Il avança et fut accueillit gentiment par les autres, exception faite d'Harry qui lui adressa un salut plus formel, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête. Il s'assit ensuite autour du feu. Lily lui proposa quelques fruits qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Après quoi, chacun eut droit à un morceau de viande planté sur un petit bâton. Le reste fut emballé pour être conservé. Il était temps à présent d'aller explorer cette cité antique. Lily alla activer le camouflage optique magique du carrosse, puis le groupe se mit en route. Les premières ruines apparurent rapidement, à moitié couvertes par la végétation. Malgré son délabrement, Ovodarhian gardait encore la splendeur d'un passé prospère. Les peintures des fresques étaient encore visibles, et les statues bien que brisées restaient majestueuses.

«_ Ça ferait le bonheur d'un archéologue tout ça._»songea Harry.

Soudain, il sentit que son pied gauche s'enfonçait. Il entendit un premier sifflement, suivi d'un deuxième. Un éclat interpella son regard, et il découvrit à ses côtés Eric, une épée à la main. Au sol, ce qui avait dû être une lance, coupée en deux.

« Attention où tu mets les pieds mon petit. » dit-il en rangeant son arme.

Potter fut estomaqué par la vitesse de ses réflexes. Visiblement, il avait actionné un piège, qui aurait pu lui transpercer la tête si le guerrier n'avait pas été là. La chose n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il ne put bégayer qu'un merci, encore sous le choc. En dépit du fait qu'il aie sorti sa baguette, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu être aussi vif. La surprise passée, le groupe reprit la marche. Les guerriers surveillaient attentivement le coin, et l'ado veillait à ne plus déclencher de piège. Hélas, ça n'était pas si simple. Lily buta soudain sur un fil. Aussitôt, un tronc hérissé de pics fonça à leur rencontre.

« HMPH ! » soufflèrent la jeune femme et son amie.

* * *

Elles venaient de stopper le piège en plein vol, mais avaient reculé de plusieurs mètres, bousculant les autres.

« Il est nouveau celui-là. » constata Eric.

« Ouais ! J'imagine que c'est un cadeau de Maoran. » répondit Lily.

Les filles s'assurèrent que le tronc restait immobile, puis le lâchèrent. Le groupe n'eut plus qu'à passer en dessous, ce qui ne rassura pas les sorciers. Si toute la cité avait des cadeaux dans ce genre, la visite n'allait pas être de tout repos. Les guerriers de sang signalaient un piège quand ils en voyaient un, ou bien les déjouaient lorsque ces derniers s'activaient malgré tout. La matinée passa vite, et le groupe décida d'une pause pour déjeuner. Vu ce qui traînait au sol, mieux valait se restaurer à l'étage.

« La terrasse là-haut me paraît sûre. Je vais aller jeter un œil. » annonça Lily.

Et à la grande surprise de son fils et de Severus, elle décolla purement et simplement.

« Mais comment peut-elle voler sans balai ? » s'étonna Rogue.

« En contrôlant l'air, tout simplement. » fit Serengeti.

Évidemment, songea Harry. On lui avait dit que sa mère maîtrisait les quatre éléments. L'air était inclus dedans. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait de voler sans balai. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, Lily revenait. Elle attrapa les mains de ses amis, qu'elle transporta à la terrasse de ce qui avait dû être une riche maison. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Severus et Harry.

« On a une belle vue d'ici. » constata Eric.

« Wai, mais faudrait pas que l'ennemi nous repère. » dit Serengeti.

« Au moins on n'aura pas à le chercher si c'est le cas. » relativisa Lily.

La viande du matin fut resservie, ainsi que des légumes en conserve. Le repas se passa calmement. Le temps était agréable, et sans les trappes de la ville ni la recherche d'un malfrat, Harry aurait pu se croire en vacances. Cette idée fut de courte durée. Sans qu'il ne comprenne une fois de plus ce qui se passait, le jeune fut brutalement emporté. Tout le monde se retrouva sur le sol, pendant qu'un fracas de pierres brisées retentissait. En réalité, Lily avait entendu une respiration lointaine, grâce au pouvoir de l'air qui lui conférait une ouïe des plus élevées. Elle avait immédiatement compris ce qui allait se passer. La guerrière s'était donc jetée en avant bras écartés, poussant Severus et son fils qui par la force de l'impact percutèrent les deux autres en face d'eux. Les sorciers se sentirent chacun empoignés brutalement, et trainés ailleurs.

Harry se vit soudain tomber dans le vide tête la première. Puis l'atterrissage arriva, sans dommage. Il se rendit compte que sa mère le tenait sous son bras. Severus atterrit avec Serengeti, et Eric juste à côté.

« Il nous a trouvé on dirait. » fit Eric.

Des rires sardoniques leur parvinrent. Serengeti émit un grondement sourd.

« Des hyènes. » dit-elle.

Aussitôt elle se transforma en une lionne gigantesque, dont la taille devait bien être de plus de deux mètres.

« Harry, Severus, si vous voyez que vos sorts ne les atteignent pas, surtout fichez le camp ! » préconisa Lily qui matérialisait une faux.

* * *

L'instant d'après, une bande de ce qui devait être des hyènes-garous surgirent, la gueule grande ouverte et dégoulinante de bave. Ce fut ensuite la mêlée. Serengeti fonça dans le tas, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Eric frappa dans ses mains puis en posa une sol. Des éclairs jaillirent un bref instant, puis se furent des pics acérés qui sortirent du sol pour transpercer l'ennemi. L'une d'elle parvint à éviter l'attaque, et fonça sur le jeune homme. Le blond sauta sur le côté, et frappa la bête à la gorge avec le pied. Il revint ensuite à la charge et lui planta un sabre dans le dos. L'animal s'écroula face contre terre. Lily Potter fit elle un croche-patte avec sa faux, s'appuya ensuite contre et frappa une hyène dans le dos avec les pieds, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une colonne.

Sa faux siffla ensuite, pour trancher une tête. Un adversaire se profila sur sa gauche. D'un saut prodigieux elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la guerrière. Elle abattit ensuite sa patte griffue sur la jeune femme.

« LILY ! » s'écria Severus qui venait de stupéfixer son adversaire.

Le coup avait dû gravement la blesser, la tuer peut-être … une vague de feu jaillit pour calciner la responsable. Severus fronça les sourcils. Une espèce de fumée émanait de la blessure de Lily. La jeune femme se tenait debout, les yeux rouges. Elle leva les bras, et fit mine de cogner l'un contre l'autre ses avant-bras. Deux blocs de pierre lévitèrent, pour écraser deux hyènes comme un sandwich. Une hyène bondit de nouveau sur elle, par derrière.

« Kaï ! »

L'animal venait de se faire perforer la tête par quatre griffes métalliques sorties des phalanges de Lily. Le tout sans qu'elle se retourne. Une nouvelle attaque alchimique d'Éric repoussa les hyènes. Serengeti faisait un véritable massacre, se servant tantôt de ses griffes et crocs, tantôt d'une lame.

« _Petrificus totalus !_ » fit Harry.

Une hyène tomba sur le sol, raide comme un cadavre. Finalement, les dernières survivantes décidèrent de prendre la fuite dans un concert de couinement.

« Lily tu va bien ? » s'enquit Severus en accourant près d'elle.

« Oui. Tu viens de voir là un des avantages d'être un guerrier de sang. » répondit-elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où elle avait été blessée. A part les vêtements déchirés, il n'y avait strictement rien.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas perdu la main tous les trois. » fit une voix venue d'en haut.

Un homme se tenait sur un mur, les bras croisés. Il portait une espèce de kimono noir, serré à la taille par une ceinture en tissu dont les bouts pendaient.

« Bien le bonjour Maoran. C'est très aimable à toi de nous avoir envoyé un comité d'accueil. » lança Eric.

« Pas de quoi, mais je savais bien que ces bêtes stupides ne feraient pas le poids face à vous. Les trois plus puissants guerriers du royaume. Ça vous aura au moins permis de vous échauffer. » répondit Maoran avec un sourire sadique.

Harry détesta cet homme sur-le-champ. Tout comme Voldemort, il n'hésitait pas à envoyer des gens qu'il considérait comme inférieurs à la mort. Maoran tendit les mains, dont une était en métal. Une puissante gerbe de feu en jaillit. Lily se rua contre au moment même où ses amis bondissaient en arrière. La rousse bloqua les flammes puis les fit disparaître. Elle bondit ensuite sur le mur où se tenait Maoran. Elle enchaîna ensuite les coups, que son adversaire contrait bien. Un de ses bras devait être entièrement en métal, car il s'en servait pour bloquer les coups de la nouvelle arme de la jeune femme. Les deux autres guerriers entrèrent également en scène. Maoran ne semblait pas gêné par le nombre d'opposants : il parvenait à bloquer la plupart de leurs coups. L'homme exécuta ensuite un saut périlleux arrière, puis lança un fin rayon très dévastateur.

Harry grimpa sur des gravats pour suivre le combat. Des murs de feu jaillissaient de temps à autre, et il apercevait l'un ou l'autre des combattants.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait professeur ? » demanda Harry.

Severus fut assez surpris qu'il lui demande son avis. Il aurait pensé que le gamin irait se joindre au combat. Il le rejoignit pour analyser la situation. Maoran était fort et rapide. Rogue se demanda s'il n'avait pas une amulette anti-magie. Si c'était le cas, ni lui ni Harry ne pourraient être d'une quelconque utilité. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Lily affronte le danger, même s'il voyait qu'elle se débrouillait très bien.

« Je vais me rapprocher, et tâcher de me renseigner. Vous vous restez ici. » dit-il enfin.

Harry fut sur le point de protester, mais déjà Rogue s'éloignait. Il regarda de nouveau où en étaient les autres, puis il se décida à le suivre. Severus s'orientait à l'ouïe pour retrouver les guerriers. Le fracas de l'affrontement n'était du reste pas bien difficile à repérer. Finalement, il arriva près de Lily. Il allait l'appeler quand soudain il la vit décamper.

« Protego ! » entendit-il.

Severus découvrit un raz-de-marée enflammé lui tomber dessus, et être retenu par le charme du bouclier.

« Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de rester en arrière Potter ! » s'exclama Rogue en se retournant.

« Oserais-je vous signaler que si je l'avais fait, vous ne seriez plus qu'un tas de cendres ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là idiots ? » s'exclama Serengeti, toujours sous sa forme animale.

« On explore le coin ! Je voulais savoir s'il avait une amulette anti-magie. » répondit Severus.

« Oui en effet j'en ai aperçu une. Bon, on va se débrouiller pour la lui arracher, et l'un de vous l'immobilisera. »

Severus et Harry acquiescèrent, puis la lionne repartit au combat. Elle tâcha de faire passer le mots à ses alliés.

« Cette fois Potter, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. » commanda Rogue.

« Comptez là-dessus ! Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit en danger sans rien faire ! » protesta Harry.

A ce moment, la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du prof fut qu'il tenait de sa mère. Se pourrait-il donc que ses actes soient guidés par l'envie de protéger son entourage, plutôt que la recherche de la gloire ? Severus balaya cette hypothèse, pour se concentrer sur la bataille. Il tâchait de repérer Lily, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la vit soudain se faire projeter en l'air, sous l'action de Maoran. Heureusement, elle fut aussitôt rattrapée par Eric.

« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Oui, je viens de tester une manière originale de m'envoyer en l'air.»

Eric rigola, puis reposa la jeune femme. De son côté, Serengeti déchira le kimono de Maoran. Harry vit briller un éclat rubis. L'amulette avait été arrachée ! Lui et Severus se précipitèrent en même temps. Maoran ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Harry dut plonger pour éviter qu'un bloc de pierre ne l'écrase.

* * *

« Allez-y ! » lança-t-il à Severus qui s'était arrêté.

« _Incarcerem ! »_

Les cordes jaillirent pour emprisonner Maoran, qui se figea sous la surprise. Il fut rapidement saucissonné. Eric l'assomma ensuite, pour qu'il ne puisse brûler le cordage.

« Pfouh bien joué ! » lança Lily, perchée sur une corniche.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se pencha sur l'homme, et versa le Veritaserum dans sa bouche. Lily emprisonna ensuite les mains de Maoran dans de la pierre. Il se réveilla peu après.

« Rebonjour. On a des questions à te poser. » annonça Eric.

« Cause toujours ! » rétorqua Maoran.

« C'est bien notre intention. Première question : comment es-tu au courant pour le Sang-de-Merlin ? » demanda Serengeti.

« Par la bibliothèque ensevelie de la cité. »

Maoran fut stupéfait d'avoir répondu la vérité. Le Veritaserum faisait des merveilles. Ca serait drôle à essayer sur les politiciens.

« Où se trouve-t-elle ? » enchaîna Lily.

« Sous les ruines du palais. »

Eric demanda des précisions, qui lui furent fournies. Maroan avait cherché à acquérir ce sang par vengeance, comme l'avait annoncé la chimère. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, les guerriers pouvaient livrer le pyromancien à la justice du royaume.


	9. Le pentacle

**Une autre piste est découverte à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas évident de faire des recherches quand les uns et les autres se chamaillent ...**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, les princes, les vampires et Lokis poursuivaient leurs recherches. Lokis marchait en tête, suivant la piste odorante de la chimère. Il les avait conduit au rez-de-chaussée, au fin fonds du collège.

« Misère ! Cette saleté n'a pas arrêté de monter et de descendre. » commenta Lokis près d'une colonne.

« Se serait-elle montrée plus intelligente que toi petit louloup ? » lança Cléo.

« Toi le piaf on t'as pas sonnée. » répliqua le rouquin.

Cléo pouffa de rire, tout en lançant un regard gourmand à Lokis, qui déjà ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Le jeune homme, en raison de son état avait été tout désigné pour suivre la piste de la chimère. Mais cette dernière avait joué au cheval de bois durant son déplacement : la piste olfactive montait, puis redescendait sans cesse. Lokis se retourna soudain. Erwan et Blackwood firent de même, pour découvrir que Dumbledore les rejoignait. Ils attendirent que le directeur soit à leur hauteur pour reprendre. Lokis les emmenait toujours plus en avant dans le château, dans un coin qui n'était que peu fréquenté. Il s'arrêta devant une statue de pierre représentant un chevalier. Lokis se redressa et frappa contre le monument de pierre.

« Ça sonne creux, doit y avoir un passage là derrière. » annonça-t-il.

« M. le directeur, vous connaissez cet endroit ? » demanda Erwan.

« Pour être franc, je connais peu de passage secrets à Poudlard. Un détail que j'ai hélas négligé. » fit Dumbledore.

« Eh bien cherchons comment il s'active. » lança Blackwood en avançant.

Il se mit à tâtonner la statue, cherchant un mécanisme. Soudain, le jeune homme se figea. La seconde d'après les yeux de la statue s'illuminèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà Ceya le tirait en arrière. La statue descendit de son piédestal et brandit son épée. Elle voulut attaquer le plus proche, qui se trouva être Lokis. Celui-ci sauta en arrière pour éviter l'arme.

Anthony prit ensuite le relais. Il décolla avant de retomber d'un coup sur la statue. Mais cette dernière leva la tête, et tendit la main pour stopper le pied qui aurait dû la renverser. Le chevalier repoussa le vampire comme un rien. Cléo prit le relais et fonça dessus à son tour. Mais la statue attrapa sa main et la balança en l'air.

« Clara. » fit Erwan.

« Argh. »

Le petit robot se dirigea à petites foulées vers la statue. Le chevalier lui asséna un coup d'épée. L'androïde la bloqua d'une main. La pierre se fracassa contre. Clara saisit ensuite le poignet du chevalier de pierre et lui fit une prise. La statue passa par-dessus l'enfant-robot. Et avec la force de celle-ci, se brisa net.

« Y'a de l'animation dans ce château. » commenta Lokis.

« Et ce n'est pas normal. Aucun ornement n'a jamais attaqué qui que ce soit. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Ce qui veut dire que cette statue protège quelque chose. La chimère n'est probablement pas arrivée à la passer. » dit Blackwood.

Erwan s'approcha du mur où se trouvait la statue. Pas de passage. Il posa tout de même une main dessus. L'endroit où elle entrait en contact avec la pierre s'illumina. Le prince fut brutalement soufflé comme sous l'action d'un vent puissant. Lokis le rattrapa. Un symbole venait d'apparaître, en forme de pentacle orné de plusieurs symboles.

* * *

« Et ça recommence. » fit Lokis.

« Sauf que cette fois, nous allons avoir encore plus de mal à les vaincre. » répondit Erwan.

Des cris perçants retentirent soudain derrière eux. Le groupe vit arriver droit sur eux une troupe de fantômes qu'on pourrait aisément qualifier d'hystériques. Erwan plissa les yeux : ils transportaient tous quelque chose. Divers objets dont ils se mirent à bombarder les vivants.

« Mais ce sont nos fantômes ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prends ? » s'étonna Dumbledore en bloquant une partie des projectiles.

« C'est à cause de ce pentacle. Nous l'avons déjà rencontré de par le passé. Il sert à contrôler les fantômes. » répondit Erwan.

Il vit le spectre de Rowena Serdaigle lui foncer dessus avec un poignard. Son visage semblait déformé par la fureur. Lokis se posta devant le prince, et reçut le poignard dans l'avant-bras. Il tenta de frapper l'esprit, en vain. Erwan n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Tu perds ton temps Lokis, on ne peut pas les toucher. » dit-il.

« Raaah quelle cacaterie ! » jura le roux en retirant l'arme de son bras.

Nick Quasi-sans-tête, fantôme de Gryffondor fonça sur Albus, une hache brandie. Le directeur le désarma. Peeves attaqua les vampires avec un hachoir. Les jumeaux s'écartèrent de sa trajectoire. L'esprit frappeur n'était plus lui-même. L'envie de tuer se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il tenta d'ailleurs de décapiter Cléo. Cette dernière se divisa en une dizaine de chauve-souris. Elle se reconstitua un peu plus loin. Hélas, le spectre revenait déjà à l'attaque alors que Cléo venait à peine de se reformer. L'outil tranchant fut arrêté par Lokis. Ce dernier avait bondit sur une colonne et intercepta Peeves. Plus précisément, il saisit le manche du Hachoir et l'emporta avec lui.

« Oh garçon ! Tu veux pas essayer avec un adversaire plus coriace ? » lança Lokis avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sur ce, le Baron Sanglant fantôme des Serpentards se rua sur lui épée au clair. Lokis se retourna à la dernière minute. Son hachoir brisa la lame de son adversaire.

« On ferait mieux de battre en retraite ! Y'en a trop et on ne peut pas les battre ! » conseilla Anthony qui pirouettait dans les airs.

« En effet, sans briser le pentacle on arrivera à rien. » concéda Erwan.

Dumbledore parvint à figer plusieurs spectres. Finalement, le groupe se décida à se replier. Les fantômes les poursuivirent un instant, avant de s'arrêter. Ils semblèrent s'éveiller d'un songe, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Puis comme s'ils s'étaient passé le mot, les esprits se dispersèrent.

« Ils ne souviennent de rien, visiblement. » fit Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est un des effets du pentacle. » répondit Blackwood en s'époussetant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait contrôler un fantôme. » reprit le directeur.

« Habituellement, seuls les magiciens de l'ombre et de la lumière en sont capables. Les plus puissants autrement dit. » révéla Erwan.

« Et comment on fait pour briser le sort ? » interrogea Anthony.

« Endommager le pentacle est la solution la plus logique. Mais la plus dure, car les fantômes protègent malgré eux ce qui les retient prisonniers. C'est une mesure de sécurité posée par le magicien qui utilise ce type de sortilège. »

« Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout. » releva Cléo.

« Non, car un pentacle ne se brise pas aussi facilement. Même si nous parvenions à distraire suffisamment les esprits pour que l'un de nous atteigne le pentacle, ça ne servira à rien. Il se protège lui-même, c'est la deuxième barrière défensive. » fit Blackwood.

« Voilà qui m'a l'air d'être une sécurité exemplaire. » commenta Dumbledore.

« Croyez pas si bien dire : c'est pas pour rien que les magiciens de la première branche sont les plus forts. En plus d'avoir beaucoup de savoir, ils le protège et bien. » intervint Lokis.

« Simple bon sens. Cela fait bien depuis le début de la guerre que je n'ai pas revu un pentacle de ce type. Il doit certainement être différent de ceux que je connais. » reprit Erwan.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Anthony.

« Les symboles d'activation varient selon ce que l'on a à protéger. Le nombre de fantômes, l'étendue du champ d'action par exemple. »

Bref, ça n'allait pas être simple cette histoire. Mais ils devaient réessayer. Blackwood proposa de percer le mur sans toucher au pentacle. Car après tout c'était ce qui avait déclenché l'attaque des esprits. Ils pouvaient toujours tenter le coup selon son grand frère.

* * *

« Ceya, à toi de jouer. » reprit le jeune prince.

« Argh. »

L'androïde se dirigea de nouveau vers le fonds du couloir. Une fois face au pentacle, elle leva le poing et l'abattit sur la pierre. Le pentacle brilla de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne furent pas les fantômes qui attaquèrent. Une tenture claqua comme un fouet pour s'enrouler autour de Ceya.

« Argh ? »

Elle parvint à déchirer le tissu. Ensuite, une porte se dégonda toute seule, lévita et vint s'abattre avec fracas sur la tête de l'androïde. Naturellement, non seulement Ceya ne sentit rien mais le bois se brisa. Le robot décida alors de continuer à faire son trou. Sauf que … le mur décida de l'attaquer aussi. Les pierres jaillirent et emprisonnèrent la main de Ceya.

« Aaargh ! »

Ceya tira d'un coup, mais la pierre se cassa pas. Elle semblait même devenue élastique, liquide. Le mur attirait l'androïde à lui, cherchant visiblement à l'emprisonner. Ceya tâcha de sortir en avançant. Comme elle n'était pas humaine, elle possédait une force qui lui permit de s'éloigner de la pierre, malgré le fait que le matériau tâchait de la retenir telle une pieuvre. Lorsque le robot se fut éloigné, la pierra la lâcha brusquement. Le trou causé par Ceya fut même rebouché.

« Charmant. » commenta Anthony.

« C'est sacrément bien gardé ce truc. N'est pas qui veut qui peut entrer. » ajouta Lokis.

« Bien, on s'en va. » fit Erwan.

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise. Quoi il abandonnait si vite ? Les autres regardèrent s'éloigner un moment, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Je suis étonné que votre frère renonce. Je pourrais peut-être essayer un sort. » fit Dumbledore à Blackwood.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il y a derrière ce passage, et comment y entrer. » répondit le prince.

« Comment a-t-il deviné ? » continua Dumbledore.

« Il doit être au courant depuis le début. Avant notre arrivée ici. Serengeti m'a dit qu'il effectuait des recherches depuis un certain temps. »

Le directeur reporta ses yeux bleus sur Erwan. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Et depuis qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait faire le prince en matière de … legilimencie - bien que Dumbledore savait que ça allait au-delà de cet art - il ne préférait pas tenter une nouvelle incursion dans son esprit. Erwan semblait un peu comme lui : il aiguillait les gens dans une direction voulue, en toute connaissance de cause, et vérifiait ses conclusions de manière empirique.

« Au fait Lokis, merci de m'avoir aidée contre ce fantôme. » fit Cléo à l'adresse du rouquin.

« Pas de quoi. »

« Je suis étonnée que tu sois si rapide à ton âge. » reprit le vampire avec un sourire moqueur.

« Moi je suis étonné qu'avec tous les courants d'air qu'il y a dans ta tête, le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau n'aie pas plus souvent un rhume. » répliqua Lokis.

Anthony pouffa de rire. Sa sœur et Lokis passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques. Sauf que pour Cléo, cela avait un but bien précis que ne semblait pas réaliser le rouquin.

* * *

« Vaut mieux un petit pois que rien du tout, sac à puces. » continua Cléo.

« Va bouffer des insectes et lâche-moi, tête creuse. »

« Seulement si t'occupes t'enterrer tes os, petit toutou. »

« Cléo arrête ... » préconisa Anthony.

Ils arrivaient à leurs appartements. Dumbledore les laissa à l'angle de couloir. Lokis pour sa part, se retourna vers Cléo avec un regard noir.

« Mais tu va me foutre la paix ? Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de toi ! Alors je te préviens : tu me traites de clébard encore une fois et je te jure que je t'écrase, stupide sangsue imbécile ! » siffla-t-il.

Cléo se figea, le visage décomposé. Puis les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et elle s'enfuit en sanglotant. Lokis parut un instant décontenancé, puis reprit un visage impassible. Anthony secoua la tête. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, ils en arriveraient là.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Blackwood pour changer de conversation.

« On attends que nos guerriers de sang reviennent. Et toi Anthony, soit gentil d'aller raisonner ta sœur. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la paix entre vos espèces soit rompue. » répondit Erwan.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'arrivera pas par nous. » soupira le vampire.

Il prit le chemin de la chambre où devait se terrer Cléo. Il frappa à la porte, rien. Il entra tout de même, pour découvrir sa jumelle en pleurs sur son lit. Le vampire referma la porte s'approcha. Il promena ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de sa sœur, qui tourna le visage vers lui.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait finir par s'énerver. » commença Anthony.

Cléo cacha son visage en gémissant. Son frère attendit un peu qu'elle se calme avant de poursuivre.

« Tu va devoir changer ton fusil d'épaule, et commencer par t'excuser. Ensuite … »

« Mais il me déteste maintenant ! Il ne voudra pas m'écouter ! »

« Mais si, ce n'est pas un rancunier tu le sais bien. »

« Il a dit qu'il en avait assez de moi ! »

« Cléo, on dit beaucoup de choses qu'on ne pense pas sous le coup de la colère. Et puis c'est de ta faute. Traiter un loup-garou de clébard, y'a rien de tel pour les mettre en rogne. » continua Anthony.

Il est vrai que cette espèce était fière de ce qu'elle était. Une des pires insultes pour eux était d'être comparée à des chiens. Les vampires le savaient bien : pendant des siècles ces deux espèces s'étaient affrontées. La paix ne datait que de trois générations, arrachée au prix de longues négociations. Les amitiés inter-espèces étaient monnaie courante à présent, mais c'était la première fois qu'un vampire tombait amoureux d'un loup-garou. Cléo avait immédiatement craqué sur Lokis.

Étant un peu timide, elle n'avait trouvé comme moyen d'attirer son attention que celui de le taquiner. Malheureusement, c'était allé trop loin cette fois. Les larmes de la vampire finirent par sécher. Elle savait bien que c'était de sa faute : elle l'avait sans doute blessé. S'excuser n'allait pas être simple.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Lokis était allé prendre l'air. Il ruminait encore sa colère. Comment avait-elle osé l'assimiler à un chien ? Le roux était habitué à ses piques, et n'en ressentait d'ordinaire qu'un agacement bien compréhensible. Là, cela avait été douloureux. Tiens pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait toujours pensé que si quelqu'un, vampire ou non, le traitait de chien il lui collerait la raclée de sa vie. Mais venant de Cléo … se pouvait-il qu'il attache autant d'importance à ses propos ? Lokis se refusa d'abord à l'admettre. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde d'un balcon, quand soudain il se redressa aux aguets.

« _Je sens l'odeur de mon espèce. _» pensa-t-il.

Lokis quitta la terrasse, puis suivit la fragrance qui venait de lui parvenir. Il se retrouva bientôt en présence d'un homme à l'allure miteuse. Il paraissait plus âgé que Lokis. L'homme l'observa avec une curiosité mêlée de surprise. Qui s'accrut lorsque Lokis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis Lokis Watanadû, fils du grand guerrier Menaka Watanadû. Enchanté. »

« Euh … » fit l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire.

Lokis baissa les bras.

« Ah pardon, j'imagine que les loups-garous d'ici sont différents du royaume. » reprit Lokis avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes donc bien de mon espèce. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. » reprit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Lokis la serra avec un sourire. Remus … il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part …

« Pardonnez ma curiosité mais … que faites-vous ici ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous appartenez au clan de Greyback. » reprit Remus.

« Non, connais pas ce collègue-là. Je suis arrivé avec mon maître, son frère et nos guerriers de sang. »

Lokis eut soudain comme un déclic. Mais oui il se rappelait où il avait entendu le nom de Lupin.

« Ah mais ça y est je vous situe ! Vous êtes un ancien ami de Lily la Tigresse ! »

« Qui ça ? » fit Remus interloqué.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir quelqu'un de ce nom-là dans son entourage.

« Lily Potter. On la surnomme Lily la Tigresse parce que c'est le genre fauve au combat. » continua Lokis.

La tête qu'afficha Lupin était comique à présent. Lokis en fut étonné. Puis comprenant pourquoi, il se frappa le front. La dispute avec Cléo l'avait décidément remué.

« Quelle andouille ! Vous n'êtes certainement pas au courant. »

« Non je … j'allais voir le directeur et je ... »

« Ça tombe à pic. Il vous expliquera tout, venez. »

* * *

Lokis escorta donc son confrère chez Dumbledore. Lupin revenait de mission, et voulait faire un compte-rendu au directeur. N'étant pas au Q.G de l'Ordre du Phénix, la société fondée pour lutter contre Voldemort, il avait décidé d'aller le trouver à Poudlard. Le directeur reçut Lupin, Lokis signala qu'il attendait dehors. Albus écouta d'abord le rapport du sorcier. Après quoi, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé ici. La surprise de Lupin fut à son comble, mais céda rapidement la place à l'émotion. Il s'excusa auprès du directeur et sortit du bureau comme une ogive.

« Vous … elle est vraiment là ? » demanda-t-il à Lokis.

« Lily ? En mission pour le moment. »

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était absolument incroyable. Comme il avait un peu de répit, il décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec son semblable, et surtout d'avoir des précisions. Ils descendirent donc, tout en bavardant. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au couloir où le groupe de Lokis s'était battu un peu plus tôt, ils aperçurent le prince Erwan. Ce dernier fixait le mur où se trouvait le pentacle, invisible tant que personne ne le touchait ou voulait forcer le passage qu'il gardait. Le visage du prince était indéchiffrable. Il tendit une main, qui s'auréola de lumière. Le pentacle réagit, mais aucune attaque ne se produisit.

« _Je pourrais le briser comme une allumette. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. _» se dit-il.

Il baissa la main, le pentacle disparut. Entendant des pas, il se retourna pour découvrir Lokis accompagné de Remus.

« Maître, dit-il en saluant comme il se devait, je vous présente Remus Lupin, un semblable ami de votre guerrière de sang Lily. »

La couleur des yeux rappela également Lord Voldemort à Lupin, mais il oublia vite cette comparaison en constatant l'absence de cruauté habituellement visible chez le mage noir. Erwan salua le loup-garou courtoisement.

« Lily sera contente de vous revoir. » dit le brun.

« Et moi donc ! Je suis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. » répondit Remus.

Erwan afficha un petit sourire. Il invita ensuite le sorcier à prendre le thé avec lui, et pour répondre à ses questions. Remus accepta avec plaisir.


	10. Le rouleau

**Les recherches se poursuivent, avec peut-être un début de réponse. **

**Merci à tout ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ovodarhian. Le groupe arriva devant une arche sculptée, entrée selon Maoran de la grande bibliothèque de cette antique cité. La milice du royaume, composée de minotaures était venue prendre le pyromancien renégat. Maintenant, nos amis devaient savoir par quel moyen cet homme avait-il eu connaissance du Sang-de-Merlin. Harry pensait qu'il aurait peut-être des réponses sur cette légendaire descendance. Jusque-là, la prédiction de son professeur de divination ne s'était pas réalisée.

« Fait sombre là-dedans, tu pourras nous éclairer Lily ? » lança Éric en se penchant à la porte.

« Sûr. »

La jeune femme entra la première. Elle leva ensuite les mains, et un gros globe de feu apparut dans les airs. Les étagères contenaient encore des livres. Quelques unes étaient renversées, mais cette bibliothèque semblait l'endroit le mieux conservé de la cité. Le groupe observa les lieux quelques instants.

« Ouh là là ! Mais vu la quantité de bouquins ici, dans cinquante ans on y est encore ! » fit Serengeti.

« Sans compter qu'on ignore ce qu'on cherche exactement. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre. » ajouta Lily.

« S'il y avait une bibliothécaire, je pencherais pour lui demander. » dit Éric.

« On peut essayer un sortilège d'attraction sur les livres parlant de Merlin. » intervint Harry.

Les adultes le regardèrent avec un air surpris, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une ânerie.

« Excellente idée Harry ! Ça nous fera gagner du temps.» sourit Lily en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Son fils sourit à son tour. Puis il sortit sa baguette, et lança le sort. Une dizaine d'ouvrages quittèrent leur étagère pour filer dans leur direction. Chacun en prit deux ou trois. Les guerriers de sang s'installèrent ensuite le sol, et ouvrit un premier livre. Harry se plaça à côté de sa mère. Severus resta un instant debout, puis se décida à s'asseoir.

« C'est écrit dans une langue étrangère. » remarqua Harry qui venait d'ouvrir un livre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que ni toi ni Severus ne connaissez la langue du royaume. Essaye un sort de traduction pour voir. » fit Lily.

Sitôt que le jeune eut frappé les pages de sa baguettes, les lettres changèrent d'aspect pour former des mots compréhensibles pour lui.

« Bon, il n'était pas protégé c'est déjà ça. » constata Serengeti.

Chacun se remit à la lecture. Bon nombre recensaient la vie de Merlin et ses exploits, son apprentissage de la magie, son séjour chez le roi Arthur … Harry pensa qu'Hermione aurait adoré posséder un de ces livres rares. Il pourrait lui en ramener un ou deux qui sait. Soudain, Severus poussa une exclamation de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche. Il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir un instant. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il afficha un visage déterminé. Non … pas question. C'était fini.

« Il t'appelle. » lança Lily.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une simple constatation. Severus la fixa, mal à l'aise. Il secoua son bras, et attrapa un rouleau de parchemin. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui et prit son bras gauche. Avec son autre main elle décrivit un cercle. De l'eau se matérialisa, qu'elle appliqua ensuite sur la peau de Rogue. Aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage à la vision de la Marque des Ténèbres, preuve que l'homme avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Harry lui, tiqua. Il le savait bien sûr, mais n'aimait pas du tout voir ce tatouage noir. Le liquide se mit à briller.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui, merci. »

La sensation de brûlure avait effectivement disparu. Lily enleva l'eau, et la fit disparaître. Elle retourna ensuite simplement à ses recherches. Prenant un nouveau livre, elle s'adossa contre Éric. Severus cacha son bras, sans détacher ses yeux de la rouquine. Elle semblait proche de ce type … Rogue tâcha d'ignorer le pincement de son cœur, pour se concentrer sur le parchemin qu'il tenait. Il fronça un sourcil. Des lettres étaient dessinées un peu partout, dans un désordre complet. Le professeur lança un charme de traduction.

« Argh ! » s'exclama-t-il en lâchant le rouleau.

Les autres relevèrent la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait une large tache d'encre noire sur le visage. On aurait dit un raton laveur. Harry jugea préférable de retenir le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres, connaissant le personnage c'était plus sage. Les autres en revanche, ne se gênèrent pas.

« On dirait que vous avez trouvé quelque chose. » lança Éric.

Severus se contenta de grommeler, puis enleva l'encre de son visage. Serengeti prit le rouleau, et tenta de le lire.

« Mouais, y'a des lettres partout sans queue ni tête. Voyons tout de même. »

Mais au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, le parchemin lui sauta à la figure et s'enroula autour de sa tête. La jeune fille tira dessus, en vain. Si ça continuait le papier allait l'étouffer. Elle fit pousser des griffes pour ensuite tâcher de déchirer cette affaire. Heureusement, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Le rouleau s'écarta vivement et s'enroula sur lui-même, avant de retomber inerte.

« Fouaaah ! » fit la métisse.

« Ça va ? » interrogea Éric.

« Vouais ! Saleté de parchemin ! »

« Il est protégé contre ceux qui tenteraient de percer ses secrets. On va le ramener aux princes, ils pourront sûrement faire quelque chose. » dit Lily en prenant précautionneusement le rouleau.

Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile. Ils continuèrent à chercher dans les livres, mais aucun ne semblait avoir été écrit de la main de Merlin lui-même. Lorsqu'ils les eurent épuisés, ils décidèrent de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il était temps également de retourner à Poudlard. La journée était bien avancée. La nuit arrivait petit à petit, le soleil étendait une dernière fois ses rayons sur l'antique cité aux milles pièges. Le groupe camperait une dernière fois ici avant de rejoindre le château. Serengeti sortit la viande séchée pendant qu'Éric mettait le couvert. Severus s'occupa d'allumer le feu après que Lily et son fils aient ramené du bois. Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Chacun gagna ensuite sa tente. Le réveil aurait lieu tôt demain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au château …

« Donc si j'ai bien compris elle est à moitié immortelle à présent. » résuma Remus.

Il venait d'entendre l'histoire de Lily et sa nouvelle condition. Erwan acquiesça en reposant sa tasse. Le sorcier ne sut que penser. Enfin, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Harry avait dû être si heureux de la revoir. Remus le serait aussi. La porte du fond s'ouvrit, dévoilant Cléo qui se décidait à sortir, accompagnée de son frère. Elle eut un bref temps d'arrêt en remarquant Lokis. Celui-ci la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

« M. Lupin je vous présente Cléo et Anthony, des jumeaux vampires. Les jumeaux, voici Remus Lupin, un ami de Lily. » annonça Erwan.

Chacun serra la main de l'autre, avant de prendre place autour de la table basse contenant le service à thé. Cléo se tint à distance de Lokis, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Et qu'êtes-vous venus chercher ici à Poudlard ? » interrogea de nouveau Remus.

« Ça vous le saurez bientôt. »

Lupin fixa le prince, qui lui retourna un regard rieur. Si ça se trouve, le loup-garou ne serait pas là pour le savoir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ceya.

« Argh. »

« Ah parfait ! » sourit Erwan.

Blackwood entra juste après elle, annonçant en français normal que les guerriers de sang étaient de retour.

« Brouh ce décalage de temps je sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour. » lança Éric.

Remus se leva en apercevant Lily. Cette dernière parut surprise, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Remus ça alors ! » sourit-elle.

« Lily Potter j'ose à peine y croire ! »

Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement, avant de se demander des nouvelles. Lupin accueillit aussi amicalement Harry. Severus de son côté, préféra aller voir Dumbledore.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » questionna Blackwood.

« Un parchemin qui n'a pas envie d'être lu. » répondit Serengeti.

Lily tendit le fameux rouleau à son maître d'une main, et sortit la fiole qu'il lui avait donné de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas essayé de le lire ? » questionna Erwan.

« Non il est protégé. »

« Essaie quand même. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Avant tout, elle devait boire un peu de sang, autrement … la fiole avait été bien entamée. Éric et Serengeti prirent la leur, et chacun but une petite quantité. Lily s'assit ensuite, et doucement déroula le parchemin. A son étonnement, les lettres se mirent en place. Aucun piège ne se déclencha.

« _Toi qui te cherches, qui voyage dans les tréfonds du passé voici ta première quête. Ce parchemin n'est lisible que par toi, et il éclairera ta route. Retrouve les quatre emblèmes de la forteresse invisible aux non-initiés, ils ouvriront la porte qui me garde. Car je repose là où se trouve mon sang. Mais pour que ces emblèmes reviennent à toi, utilise la Sphère-qui-voit-tout. Si tu connais la Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète, elle te guidera sans faillir. Va à présent, poursuis ton voyage._» traduisit Lily.

Le papier s'illumina, et disparut dans une gerbe de feu sans laisser de traces. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le prince Erwan. Ce dernier semblait s'être attendu à ce que contenait le rouleau.

« Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » demanda Anthony.

« Que pour briser le pentacle que l'on a découvert, il faut retrouver quatre objets bien précis. Une fois en notre possession, ils nous diront comment procéder pour la suite. » expliqua Erwan.

« La forteresse invisible … jamais entendu parler. » reprit Lily.

« Tu trouvera. Les réponses que l'on cherche ne sont jamais bien loin. »

« Je déteste quand vous parlez comme un sphinx. » fit-elle.

Voilà qui résumait le sentiment général. Erwan se contenta de sourire.

« Bien, j'irais faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Harry mon chéri, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner en cours. »

« Quoi ? Non non, je peux t'aider à chercher. » protesta le jeune.

« Je me débrouillerais. Maintenant file. »

« Mais ... »

« J'ai dit. »

Harry afficha un air morne, et sortit. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui sortaient de DCFM, cours assurés par un remplaçant. Le jeune leur raconta son voyage par le menu, et fit par de sa déception à ne pas aider sa mère.

« On dirait qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. » termina-t-il.

« C'est vrai que te demander de suivre des cours, comme un ado normal et te délester un peu de ton fardeau, c'est vraiment mesquin de sa part. » lança Hermione.

Harry la regarda. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Lui qui voulait être comme tout le monde, il râlait quand on lui en offrait la possibilité. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu honteux. Il demanda quel était le cours suivant, pour se changer les idées. Entre-temps, Remus et Lily marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque. Le sorcier saluaient les élèves qui l'avaient eu.

* * *

« Voyez-vous ça : un Maraudeur professeur. Je me demande si tes amis n'auraient pas trouvé ça infâmant. » lança Lily.

Cette remarque amusa Lupin. Les Maraudeurs, le nom que s'était donné le groupe formé par lui, James, Sirius et Peter. Ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux enseignants.

« Tu as raison, ils auraient sans doute été scandalisés. » sourit Remus.

« Parlant d'amis, j'ai appris pour Sirius. Ça me désole vraiment, j'aurais dû intervenir. » reprit-elle.

Le visage de Lupin s'assombrit en même temps que le sien.

« D'après ce que je sais, tu as été très occupée. Et surtout, entrer en contact avec quelqu'un de ton passé aurait pu être néfaste, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« C'est vrai. Nous étions surveillés durant toutes ces années. J'ai également appris que Peter était toujours en vie. » continua la rousse.

Lupin la regarda. Elle affichait un visage amical, mais il se demandait s'il devait lui en parler. Après tout, Peter les avait trahis. Quelle serait la réaction de Lily si elle se retrouvait face à lui ? Non, la vraie question était que se passerait-il si Voldemort apprenait son retour ? Rien de bon, il en était sûr.

« Euh oui … mais tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier pour le moment. Si on s'occupait de cette quête ? La Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète, on pourrait demander au professeur Trelawney … »

« Remus. » coupa Lily.

Elle se planta devant lui, le visage froid.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cet homme a contribué à briser ma famille et ma vie. A cause de lui, un être cher est mort. »

« Je sais tout ça Lily. Il y a trois ans Sirius et moi avons tenté de ... » répondit Lupin.

« Où … est-il ? » interrompit-elle encore, ses yeux émeraude fixé dans ceux de l'homme.

Remus déglutit. Il comprenait sa réaction, lui-même avait voulu faire payer sa trahison à Pettigrow. Mais à présent qu'il était auprès de Voldemort, il ne fallait pas y songer.

« Non, ne me demande pas ça Lily. C'est bien trop dangereux. » répondit fermement Remus.

Elle recula son visage. Puis elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

« Bien. Allons à cette bibliothèque. »

Remus fut soulagé qu'elle renonce. Il se remit en route. Mais arrivé à l'endroit convenu, il s'aperçut que son amie avait disparu.

« Lily ? Mais où est-elle passée ? »

La jeune femme s'était esquivée dès qu'ils avaient tourné un angle de mur. Avec son pouvoir de l'air, elle pouvait franchir de grandes distances en un temps records. Elle retrouva d'abord son maître, et lui exposa ce dont elle avait besoin. Erwan accéda à sa demande sans rechigner, à la grande joie de sa guerrière. Maintenant, elle alla retrouver la personne dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Severus revenait de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il lui avait signalé que l'ennemi l'avait appelé, et qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Le directeur s'en montrait inquiet. Il y aurait des représailles, c'était certain. Eh bien soit, avait répondu Rogue. Ensuite, il avait écouté ce que la surveillance des elfes avait donné. D'après eux, le jeune Malefoy passait tout son temps libre dans une pièce secrète. L'homme haussa un sourcil en entendant la nouvelle. De quelle pièce pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Et qu'y fabriquait-il ? Il demanderait à Moïra, son elfe, d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment, un petit remontant pour finir la journée. Il entra donc dans son appartement, où il séjournait lors de l'année scolaire, à l'autre bout de celui des invités. Severus se dirigea vers son petit bar, quand il sentit une présence.

« Lily ? » dit-il surpris.

Elle se tenait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle était certainement entrée avant lui. Au fait, comment savait-elle que c'était ici ?

« Pourrais-tu me montrer ton bras gauche, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus la dévisagea. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle voir cela ? Il sut qu'il lui opposerait un refus. Il ne voulait déjà pas que qui que ce soit voie cette maudite marque, mais elle … c'était encore pire.

« Je … ça ne me fait pas mal, je te remercie. » répondit-il.

« J'insiste. »

Severus compris que quelque chose clochait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Lily désirait voir son tatouage. Son attitude était étrange, elle faisait penser à un prédateur sur le point de bondir sur sa proie.

« _Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on la surnomme Lily la Tigresse. _»songea-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Lily décida de prendre le Severus par les cornes. Ou presque. Elle avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. Saisissant ce qu'elle avait en tête, il cacha son bras dans son dos et recula.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, Lily. »

« L'intention d'utiliser la force s'il le faut. »

La force ? Là Severus vit clairement la différence avec la Lily du passé. Jamais elle n'aurait dit cela, la violence ne faisait décemment pas partie de son caractère. Ces années en tant que guerrière avait dû changer ce détail.

« Pourquoi veux-tu voir mon bras gauche ? » insista Severus.

La jeune femme inspira. Puis elle tendit les mains et les referma aussitôt. Deux morceaux du mur derrière Rogue jaillirent et lui emprisonnèrent les mains. Nouvel ordre de Lily à la pierre, et le pauvre Severus fut emporté en arrière et heurta le mur, pas trop fort cependant. Il regarda Lily avec un air ahuri. Celle-ci n'en eut cure et s'approcha. Une fois près de lui, elle baissa sa manche gauche, dévoilant la tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche.

« Lily lâche-moi ! » demanda Severus.

Elle n'écouta pas. Au lieu de cela elle posa un doigt sur la marque, puis prononça une phrase dans ce qui devait être la langue du royaume. Ceci fait elle ferma les yeux. Des images se formèrent. Des gens, tout d'abord. Tous s'effacèrent sitôt qu'ils apparaissaient devant ses paupières. Enfin, un seul resta. Lily fit glisser son doigt sur le tatouage. Severus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. Il tâcha de libérer ses mains, mais la pierre le maintenait solidement. Et sans baguette impossible de se libérer seul. L'index de Lily remonta encore un peu. Rogue sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu ce genre de contact. Ni même un contact tout court. Il avait été bien trop timide pour ça.

« Rrroow. »

Ce grondement typiquement félin venait de Lily. Elle rouvrit les yeux, un éclat de colère brillant dedans durant quelques secondes.

« Je te remercie. » dit-elle en tournant le dos à Severus.

Ses mains furent enfin libérées. Il rabaissa sa manche, perplexe. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Et qu'avait-elle trouvé ? Toujours est-il que ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il faudrait qu'il mène une petite enquête. Car il était sûr et certain qu'elle allait attaquer quelqu'un. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ? Severus en était là de ses réflexions, fixant toujours la porte par laquelle Lily était sortie. La jeune femme de son côté, était revenue dans ses quartiers. Erwan la trouva, et sentit sa tension.

« J'imagine que tu as l'intention d'obtenir réparation. Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle tournait le dos à son maître.

« Toutes ces années … loin de tout, de mon monde, de ceux que j'ai connus et aimés … j'ai essayé de ne plus y penser. Mais … il n'y a rien à faire je n'arrive pas à refouler ce sentiment de haine. Cette envie de vengeance. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais haï quelqu'un, mais lui … il y passera. » répondit-elle.

Erwan garda le silence. Il ne saurait lui en vouloir de désirer sa vengeance. Qui serait réellement capable de passer outre ? Lily n'était pas faite pour haïr, mais voilà l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Depuis qu'elle était avec le prince, elle s'était endurcie. Forcément. La rousse finit par se tourner vers son maître.

« Pourriez-vous m'accordez une faveur, maître ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Veillez à ce que certains ne me retrouvent pas à temps. Je ne saurais laisser qui que ce soit me dévier de ma tâche. »

Erwan hocha la tête. Il serait parfaitement inutile de la raisonner. Il la connaissaitr suffisamment pour savoir cela.


	11. La tigresse et le rat

**Cette fois, l'heure du règlement de compte a sonné. Ce qui ne va pas aller sans conséquences. Heureusement, ça en vaut la chandelle ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Erwan ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'air des plus glacials sur le visage de Lily. Éric jeta un œil à Serengeti, qui lui rendit un regard entendu. Eux aussi connaissaient ses intentions. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement quand ils avaient su devoir venir au château, ils se doutaient qu'elle irait le faire. Après tout, tous deux connaissaient son histoire comme elle connaissait la leur. Les deux guerriers se levèrent donc, et frappèrent à la port de sa chambre.

« Entrez. »

Lily avait revêtue sa tenue de guerrière, et prenait sa petite fiole de sang.

« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait : tu pars à la chasse toute seule. » lança Serengeti avec un sourire.

« Tout à fait. Je pars à la chasse au rat. » répondit Lily en se retournant.

« T'as pas honte d'aller t'éclater toute seule ? » intervint Éric, appuyé contre la porte.

« Rassures-toi, c'est lui que je vais éclater, pas moi. »

« Tu sais, si les lions chassent en groupe c'est pas pour rien. C'est parce que c'est plus efficace. » reprit Serengeti avec un air carnassier.

« Elle a raison. Et perso la chasse ça me manque un peu. » ajouta Éric.

Lily les considéra un instant. Elle fut tentée de leur répondre que c'était à elle de s'occuper de cette histoire. D'un autre côté, là où elle prévoyait de se rendre, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois. Sans compter qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'accomplir les choses ensemble. Ils en étaient plus efficaces.

« D'accord. Mais grouillez-vous. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et allèrent eux aussi se changer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Lily les attendait sur la terrasse. Elle bascula en arrière. Éric et Serengeti sautèrent eux aussi par-dessus la balustrade, pour atterrir souplement sur l'herbe. Puis au pas de course, ils allèrent vers les enceintes du château. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de sortir discrètement : en passant sous terre. Lily creusa un tour, par lequel ils passèrent pour ressortir dehors. Ensuite, elle prit la main de ses amis, et ils décollèrent. Pour le moment, elle suivait le chemin de fer du Poudlard express. Ensuite, quand ils seraient à Londres, ce serait autre chose.

* * *

De son côté, Remus cherchait son amie. Il ne la trouvait nulle part, ni même dans ses appartements. Il croisa soudain Severus.

« Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? » questionna Lupin.

« Non. Et toi tu n'aurais rien dit qui aurait pu la mettre en colère par hasard ? » répondit Severus.

« Pas que je sache. Pourquoi que s'est-il passé ? »

Severus semblait être la dernière personne à avoir vu Lily. Il fixa Lupin un moment, semblant se demander s'il avait vraiment besoin de son concours. Puis songeant que s'il voulait savoir il devait interroger tout le monde, il raconta ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Remus parut aussi surpris que ne l'avait été Rogue.

« Nous avons discuté un peu … elle a dit qu'elle était désolée pour Sirius. Puis ensuite nous ... »

Il se figea, yeux écarquillés. La lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Mais c'est bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ?

« Eh bien ? » interrogea Severus.

« Par les burnes de Merlin. » souffla Remus à présent livide.

Rogue croisa les bras pour dissimuler son impatience. Mine de rien, l'attitude de Lupin ne le rassurait pas. Lily courait-elle un danger ? Pour qu'il jure de la sorte, ça devait être grave.

« Je sais qu'elle a fait, je viens comprendre. Tu as dit qu'elle avait parlé dans une langue bizarre, ça devait être celle du royaume. Et on sait que la magie de là-bas est plus puissante que celle d'ici. Ce que veut dire que … » expliqua enfin Remus.

Ou presque. Severus inspira pour se calmer.

« Vas-tu cesser de tourner autour du chaudron ? »

« Il faut qu'on trouve le prince Erwan. Pour qu'il confirme. »

Remus se sauva illico. Rogue roula des yeux, et se décida à le suivre au pas de course. C'est qu'il courait plutôt bien malgré son état de faiblesse apparente. Remus frappa à la porte des quartiers des invités.

« Argh ? » fit Clara en ouvrant.

« … »

« Nous devons voir ton maître. » lança Severus.

« Argh. » répondit l'androïde en secouant négativement la tête.

« C'est urgent. » ajouta Remus.

L'androïde montra derrière elle, et secoua de nouveau la tête. Les deux sorciers n'y comprenaient rien. Heureusement, Lokis arriva à ce moment-là. Remus l'interpella, et demanda où se trouvait Erwan.

« Pas ici désolé. Je ne sais pas où il a pu passer. » répondit le roux.

« Et Blackwood ? » continua Severus.

« Non plus. Y'a un souci ? »

« Nous voulons savoir si Lily a eu connaissance d'une formule pour localiser les gens via un tatouage. » lâcha Remus.

« Ouh là j'y connais rien en magie moi. Y'a que les princes pour vous renseigner. »

« Merci quand même. »

Remus repartit aussi sec, suivit par Rogue.

« Tu peux me dire où tu file Lupin ? » questionna-t-il agacé.

« Je suis un loup-garou je te rappelle. Par conséquent j'ai du flair. »

Severus comprit qu'il allait chercher les deux hommes par leur odeur. Il s'arrêtait parfois à un angle de couloir, le temps d'humer l'air.

* * *

Entretemps, les guerriers de sang apercevaient la ville de Londres. Lily volait vite. Elle commença à amorcer une descente.

« Je vais nous faire transplaner. » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Éric.

« Qu'on va se téléporter. Mais ça va être désagréable. »

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps d'en demander davantage. Ils se sentirent comme aspirés de force dans un étroit tuyau. Cela ne dura pas longtemps heureusement. Ils se re-matérialisèrent dans une petite rue. Le coin était assez sale, pauvre, déprimant. Lily lâcha la main de ses amis, pour regarder dans la rue en face.

« On peut y aller. » annonça-t-elle.

Éric et Serengeti la suivirent sans poser de question. Ils lui faisaient confiance et savaient qu'ils auraient des explications en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur cible. Ils la connaissaient. Lily leur avait parlé auparavant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Aucune surprise donc, lorsque la jeune femme leur avait annoncé qu'elle partait tout d'un coup. Lily avisa une maison paraissant plus délabrée que les autres. Elle fit signe à ses amis. Après quoi, elle courut vers la porte qu'elle dégonda littéralement. Alarmé, un homme de petite taille accourut. Il resta pétrifié en découvrant la femme qui s'avançait vers lui, deux sabres à la large lame aux mains. Non ... impossible ...

« Bien le bonjour Peter. Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

« Lily mais que … comment ... » articula-t-il.

« Je ne perdrais pas de temps à t'expliquer comment. Sache seulement que je suis venue régler mes comptes. »

Au vu des armes qu'elles possédait, ça n'allait pas se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Peter recula, et leva les mains. L'une d'elle était en argent.

« Lily … tu te trompe ce n'est pas moi … c'est Sirius ... »

« SILENCE ! Espèce de sale petite vermine. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris quand j'ai vu Voldemort débarquer chez moi ? J'étais au courant que nous avions changé de Gardien du Secret, je te rappelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily était furieuse. Elle continuait à avancer vers Peter, qui cherchait une issue.

« Je t'assure je ne voulais pas ! Il … il m'a forcé ! »

« Menteur ! Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas, tu aurais agi en conséquence. Je sais très bien quel genre de personnage tu es. Un être faible, lâche. Tu m'as volé seize ans de ma vie. Tu as pris mon mari, mon fils, tu les a séparés de moi. Tu as aussi pris douze ans de la vie de Sirius, qui a vécu terré comme un nuisible par ta faute. Et ça, tu le paiera de ta vie. »

Peter hoqueta, et fit volte-face pour s'enfuir. Mais à peine eut-il franchit une porte qu'il revint là où se trouvait Lily, en un vol plané impressionnant.

« On va quelque part ? » demanda Éric.

Peter se changea alors en rat. Il s'était déjà échappé deux fois de cette manière. Hélas pour lui, lorsqu'il franchit l'autre porte du salon, une énorme patte s'abattit sur lui, manquant de l'écraser. Il fut ensuite soulevé, pour se retrouver devant une énorme tête de lionne.

« N'essaie pas de nous échapper. Personne n'y est arrivé. » fit Serengeti.

Le rat couina. Elle le rejeta au milieu de la pièce, où il reprit forme humaine. Il brandit alors sa baguette, droit sur Lily. Cette dernière réagit en une fraction de seconde. Un de ses sabres coupa la main de Pettigrow.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla-t-il.

Serengeti passa à l'attaque, et ses grandes griffes entaillèrent profondément la chair. Elle marcha sur la baguette du Mangemort, qui se brisa sous le poids. Il parvint à se relever, chercha à fuir à l'étage. Il s'enferma dans une chambre. Mais le plancher explosa, révélant Lily dans un tourbillon d'air. La jeune femme causa de nombreuses et profondes coupures à Peter. Ce dernier parvint malgré tout à retenir une des lames avec sa mains d'argent, même à la repousser. Il n'avait plus le choix : s'il voulait survivre il allait devoir la tuer. Peter s'élança, avec l'intention de serrer la gorge de Lily dans sa main d'argent. Étant donné que c'était la seule chose capable de résister aux sabres, il s'en servit pour parer tant bien que mal les lames.

Éric arriva à son tour avec Serengeti. Il frappa dans les côtes de Peter, l'envoyant percuter un mur. La gigantesque lionne se jeta sur lui, pour le labourer de ses crocs et griffes. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Peter saisit Serengeti au cou. La lionne matérialisa alors un poignard qu'elle planta dans l'avant-bras de son adversaire. Comme prévu, il lâcha prise immédiatement. La lionne lui administra ensuite un puissant coup de patte, qui le propulsa vers Lily.

« Pitié Lily … je suis un ancien ami de James ... » implora-t-il.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais utiliser ce genre d'argument. Tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais. Comment peux-tu imaginer me faire fléchir en me rappelant ta trahison ? » riposta-t-elle.

« James n'aurait pas voulu que tu me tues … pas toi …. » tenta encore une fois Peter.

« Lui non. Mais moi, j'ai juré que je le ferais. Et le moment est venu de tenir cette promesse. »

L'angoisse de Peter était à son paroxysme. Quoi qu'il dise, Lily en finirait avec lui. Il se remit debout comme il put, résolu à tout tenter pour rester en vie. La guerrière fut plus rapide, et lui sectionna les jambes. Pettigrow roula en tombant. Décidée à ne plus l'entendre hurler, Lily fit quelques pas et lui planta un sabre dans le cœur. La surprise et la douleur agrandirent une dernière fois les yeux de Peter, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement inerte. Le sabre fut retiré du corps dans un jet de sang.

* * *

Au château, Remus poursuivait toujours la piste des princes. Il les trouva dans le parc, tranquillement assis sur la pelouse. Lui et Severus se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Navré de vous déranger, mais c'est pour une urgence. Nous cherchons Lily. » souffla Lupin.

« Je me doute. » répondit Erwan.

« Vous savez où elle est ? » interrogea Severus, hors d'haleine lui aussi.

« Elle est partie à la chasse au rat ! » répondit Blackwood avec un sourire sadique.

Les sorciers restèrent figés. Remus avait donc vu juste. Severus déglutit en comprenant ce qui se passait. Lily était allée débusquer Peter Pettigrow.

« Elle s'est servie de mon tatouage … lui avez-vous dit qu'elle pourrait le retrouver grâce à ça ? » demanda l'homme en noir.

« En effet. Cette marque vous liait, elle pouvait donc servir de carte. » répondit Erwan.

« MAIS VOUS ETES INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ? » explosa Rogue.

Si Remus sursauta sous la surprise de l'entendre hurler pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas le cas des princes. A peine haussèrent-ils un sourcil.

« Peter Pettigrow est au service du plus puissant mage noir, celui-là même qui l'a tuée. S'il sait qu'elle est en vie ... » continua Severus, frémissant de rage.

« Il le saura. Lily a l'intention de s'occuper de son cas également. » révéla Erwan.

Les sorciers en restèrent cois. Elle allait affronter Voldemort … seule ? Mais c'était de la folie, du suicide !

« Ne sous-estimez pas sa force. Elle a beaucoup augmenté. Concernant ce Pettigrow, il doit être dans l'autre monde à présent. » reprit le prince.

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard. Ils se demandaient s'il était réellement trop tard. Non, ils devaient essayer de retrouver Lily avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aussi laissèrent-ils là les deux bruns, et filèrent-ils vers le portail du château.

« Où se trouve Pettigrow ? » demanda Lupin.

« Dans la maison de mes parents. Je n'y suis que de temps en temps, mais je sais que lui y sera. » répondit Rogue.

« Où est-ce ? »

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas, et l'empoigna le bras assez rudement. La seconde d'après, ils avaient disparu. Le directeur de Serpentard les fit atterrir dans une ruelle adjacente à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Sans même vérifier si des gens étaient là, il marcha directement vers son ancienne demeure, suivit de près par le loup-garou. Ils eurent un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la porte défoncée. Puis avec précaution ils entrèrent.

« Il y a du sang par terre. » remarqua Remus.

Quelques gouttes un peu partout, une grosse flaque plus loin.

« Lily ? » appela Severus.

Pas de réponse. Quand il arriva près des escaliers, il remarqua l'énorme trou au plafonds. Rogue grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. La chambre de ses parents. C'est là qu'il découvrit le cadavre de Peter. Baignant dans son sang, il était couvert de balafres, avait une main en moins et une sérieuse entaille dans l'autre bras. Rogue soupira intérieurement. Visiblement, Lily s'était bien occupée de son cas. Il ne ressentit aucune compassion pour le défunt. Lui aussi savait qu'il était le traître. Severus fut même plutôt content qu'il soit mort à présent. Remus avait également un visage inexpressif.

« Partons. Il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire à présent. » dit-il.

* * *

Au château, Lily s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'elle avait vengé sa famille, elle se sentait vidée. Pour tenir le coup, elle avait axé son énergie sur cette future vengeance.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Éric.

Lily qui se tenait sur le balcon, baissa la tête vers lui et le regarda approcher.

« Je crois. J'avais mis une partie de mon chagrin de côté pour m'aguerrir, pour affronter ce moment. Là c'est comme si un poids venait de partir. » répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme blond s'accouda à la balustrade.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être vengée de celui qui a brisé ta vie. » révéla-t-il.

« Toi aussi tu ... » dit-elle.

« Oui. Le chauffard ivre qui m'a renversé lorsque j'étais étudiant a péri de manière violente. Comme il avait pris la fuite, personne n'a su par qui je suis mort. La justice ne pouvant être rendue normalement, je me la suis faite moi-même. » raconta Éric.

Lily hocha la tête. Il lui avait raconté, durant la Grande Guerre, comment il était devenu un guerrier de sang. Alors qu'il était étudiant en médecine, il s'était fait renversé par un automobiliste alors qu'il revenait d'une soirée chez des amis. Une des sœurs d'Erwan l'avait trouvé peu après, gisant sur la route. Lily sourit doucement. Éric était celui qui la comprenait le mieux depuis qu'elle était au service d'Erwan. Il était passé par les mêmes épreuves qu'elle. Cela avait facilité leur rapprochement. Et puis, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était à son goût. Le blond posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La jeune femme posa la sienne dessus. De fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Éric promena ses mains dans le dos de Lily, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Il finit par lui caresser les cheveux. Elle releva la tête. Leurs visages étaient si près. Tout comme leurs lèvres … après un moment d'hésitation, ils les rapprochèrent davantage jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou le temps du baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, la surprise se peignit sur leurs visage.

« Bon ! Ben si ça va alors ! » fit Éric, les joues rouges.

« Ouais ouais ! On va pouvoir chercher ce Sang-de-Merlin. » répondit Lily, elle aussi teintée.

Ils commencèrent par quitter le coin des visiteurs. Tous deux avaient sourire un peu niais et n'osaient pas se regarder. Un peu plus loin, Lily découvrit Remus et Severus.

« Lily ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Oui c'est moi. » répondit-elle, encore un peu sur son nuage.

Ils la rejoignirent, soulagés qu'elle n'aie rien. La guerrière leur demanda ce qui se passait. Mais avant qu'aucun n'aie pu poser la question, Blackwood arriva avec son frère.

« Alors vous l'avez eu ? » lança-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Éric.

Severus lui coula un regard. Ainsi donc il avait été de la partie.

« Et il mort comment ? » reprit le jeune prince.

« Ben écoutez, Serengeti lui a planté les crocs dans le cul et ça été terminé. »

Lily et le prince éclatèrent de rire. Ce genre de réponse était typique de l'alchimiste.

« Remarque, avec la taille de ses crocs, ça pourrait bien suffire. » reprit Blackwood.

« Ouais, ça ferait une belle hémorragie. Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, si on s'occupait de chercher ce que le rouleau nous demande ? »

Remus et Severus trouvaient qu'ils se débarrassaient bien vite de l'affaire. Voldemort serait vite au courant, et que feraient-ils dans ce cas ? Ils leur en firent part.

« Vous nous sous-estimez grandement, monsieur Lupin. Mais comme on dit chaque chose en son temps. » fit Erwan avec un sourire.

Mouais. Rassurer les gens ne semblait pas être le point fort du prince. Enfin, tant que tous demeuraient à Poudlard, et tant que Dumbledore veillait ils ne risquaient rien.


	12. La sphère qui voit tout

**Après la petite parenthèse vendetta, nos amis reprennent leur affaire. Il doivent découvrir une nouvelle méthode de divination, qui n'est pas sans risques.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Tâchant de reléguer l'affaire de Peter Pettigrow dans un coin de leur esprit, les sorciers demandèrent s'ils pouvaient aider en quoi que ce soit.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il nous faudra utiliser la Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète pour découvrir quatre emblèmes. C'est une méthode de divination. » répondit Erwan.

« Vous avez quelqu'un ici qui enseigne ça ? » demanda Blackwood.

« Oui le professeur Trelawney. Elle ne va pas tarder à finir un de ses cours. On pourra lui prendre un peu de son temps. » répondit Severus.

« Nous vous suivons dans ce cas.» reprit Erwan.

La cloche de fin des cours sonna pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la salle de classe de Sibylle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Harry qui venait de finir sa journée. Il alla aussitôt vers sa mère, pour lui demander s'il y avait du nouveau.

« Nous y allions justement. » sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme décida de les accompagner. Le groupe alla donc voir Sibylle, qui fut bien surprise d'avoir autant de visiteurs. Lily leur expliqua ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« La Sphère-qui-voit-tout … ça ne peut-être qu'une boule de cristal, je la nomme ainsi moi-même. Par contre la Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit. » répondit-elle.

« Oh là là ! » fit Blackwood qui semblait atterré.

« Et vous osez vous prétendre professeur de divination ? » fit Erwan.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » reprit Sibylle choquée.

« Tous les vrais voyants connaissent cette méthode de voyance, qu'ils appellent aussi la Méthode Ultime. Très peu sont capables de l'utiliser. »

« Monsieur, sachez que je descends d'une célèbre voyante, Cassandra Trelawney et j'enseigne ici depuis des années.» s'indigna Sibylle.

« Nul doute qu'elle aurait su de quoi on parle elle. » lança Blackwood, cynique.

Erwan s'avança vers l'enseignante et planta ses yeux écarlates dans ceux agrandis par les lunettes de Trelawney. Il s'écoula un petit moment pendant lequel nul ne pipa mot.

« Je vois … vous possédez une perception un peu plus développée que le commun des gens. Mais insuffisante pour vous proclamer vraie voyante. » annonça-t-il.

« Comment osez-vous ... »

« Silence ! »

Elle se tut, impressionnée par l'aura soudaine d'autorité qui émana du prince. Il lui tourna le dos pour revenir près des autres.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un de compétent qui lui apprenne cela. Tsssk. »

« Vous savez de quoi il s'agit alors ? » demanda Éric.

« Oui, nous autres membres de la famille royale avons de larges connaissances en magie. La Sphère-qui-voit-tout est en réalité le ciel. De tout temps et même encore aujourd'hui, on l'utilise pour prédire l'avenir.» répondit Blackwood.

« En ce qui concerne la Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète, il s'agit de recevoir des visions très précises et par conséquent forcément réalisables du ciel. C'est ce qui permettait aux devins, oracles et prophètes d'énoncer leurs fameuses prophéties. Cependant, c'est un rude apprentissage, dangereux même. » précisa Erwan.

Percer les fils du destin était très difficile car cela demandait un très haut niveau. Normalement, seuls quelques rares élus y parviennent. Et dangereux parce que cela entraînait une très forte décharge d'énergie sur le pratiquant. C'était la raison pour laquelle les personnes véritablement douées pour utiliser cette technique y avaient rarement recours.

« Lily, je vais t'apprendre comment procéder. Allons-y. » conclut Erwan.

Il quitta la salle sans même un au revoir à l'enseignante. Harry s'approcha de sa mère.

* * *

« Elle a pourtant fait de véritables prophéties. Je ne comprends pas la dureté du prince. » dit-il.

« Je peux te dire d'où ça vient. Les capacités de son aïeule sont contenues dans le sang de sa descendante. Elles doivent se réactiver de temps à autres. Mais tu peux croire mon frère : s'il dit que cette femme ne vaut pas un clou, c'est que c'est vrai. Nous sentons ce genre de chose. » intervint Blackwood, un peu en avant.

C'était donc ça. Harry savait bien que les prédictions que proclamait habituellement Trelawney ne valaient pas tripette. Ce n'était pas là la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours en poste. Le prince Erwan devait en savoir plus qu'elle dans son domaine. Harry le jugea donc plus digne de confiance à ce niveau. Pour en revenir à lui, il avait entraîné son monde dehors.

« Bien. Tout le monde recule. Voilà là ça ira. Lily, si tu veux bien approcher. » demanda Erwan.

Chacun se plaça où il devait. Erwan fit face à sa guerrière de sang.

« Tu es celle qui contient le plus d'énergie magique après mon frère et moi. Dont la plus apte à contrôler cette technique. Ceux qui ont recours la première fois prennent généralement une potion fortifiante spéciale et secrète. Toi, tu va te contenter de mon sang, qui sera aussi efficace voire plus. » annonça-t-il.

Il se mordit ensuite l'index. Ses canines pointues percèrent aisément sa chair, et le sang affleura. D'ordinaire, c'était ainsi qu'il l'administrait à ses guerriers de sang. Il tendit le donc le doigt ensanglanté à la jeune femme.

« Prends-en autant que tu pourras. »

Harry et les sorciers trouvèrent cette méthode peu ragoûtante. Cependant, elle était nécessaire à la survie de Lily. Il se passa un moment avant qu'elle n'estime en avoir pris suffisamment. Le sang cessa aussitôt de couler, et déjà les deux petits trous se refermaient.

« Bien. Maintenant tu va devoir entrer dans une transe particulière. Concentre-toi sur ton énergie magique, comme tu le faisais avec les pyromanciens. » continua Erwan.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle tâchait de faire remonter sa force.

« Très bien continue. Je vais te guider. Toi tu te concentrera sur ce que tu cherches. Il te faudra résister car la foudre va littéralement te tomber dessus. »

« Mais je ne sais pas ce que sont ces quatre emblèmes. » objecta Lily, les yeux toujours clos.

« Ils t'apparaîtront. Un dernier détail pour les spectateurs. »

Il se tourna vers eux.

« Ce que vous allez voir sera particulièrement impressionnant. Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas vous approcher de Lily. Si la foudre du destin vous touche, vous mourrez. » avertit-il.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête. Erwan se tourna à nouveau vers sa guerrière. Il posa ses mains autour de son visage.

« Allons-y. Ça va te faire très mal, je te préviens. Tu devras supporter la douleur, tu en as l'habitude mais sache que ce n'était rien du tout. Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

Lily se sentit soudain comme si elle se détachait de son corps. Il faisait encore plus sombre, la lumière du jour ne passait plus dans ses paupières. Au-dessus, le ciel se mit à gronder. Les hommes levèrent la tête, sans pour autant découvrir un seul nuage. Il y eut un autre grondement plus fort. Puis ce fut comme si le ciel s'ouvrit. Un tourbillon apparut, comme si la voûte céleste était soudain devenue liquide. Erwan lâcha brutalement Lily et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Un halo doré tomba sur elle. De véritables éclairs crépitèrent. La jeune femme ne put retenir un hurlement, qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf les princes. L'énergie qu'elle recevait était si puissante, plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Elle se demanda un instant si son corps n'allait pas exploser, fondre, se déchirer … elle tâcha de se contenir. Lily leva la tête au ciel. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Penser à ce qu'elle cherchait.

« _Les emblèmes de la forteresse invisible ...montrez-les moi eux et leur cachette. _» se dit-elle.

Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent, pour ne devenir qu'un halo l'entourant. Lily ouvrit les yeux, envoyant deux puissants rayons au ciel. Et les images se formèrent. Une coupe ornée d'un animal, un médaillon avec un reptile, une épée incrustée de rubis et un diadème. Puis elle voulut savoir où il se dissimulaient. Un château qu'elle reconnut aussitôt se dessina. Hélas, ses forces déclinaient. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

« _Où ? Où se cachent-ils ? _»

L'épée lui apparut d'abord. Dans une vitrine. Puis le reste de la pièce apparut. Un bureau. La vision s'effaça, pour montrer un mur. Une porte s'y dessina. Lily sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir à ce train-là. D'ailleurs, sa vision commença à se brouiller. Elle voulut résister, mais finalement lâcha prise. La lumière dorée s'évapora. Lily se plia en deux et chancela en arrière. Puis elle se redressa doucement. Du sang dépassait de ses yeux clos. Elle se demanda même si elle pourrait les rouvrir, et si elle y verrait encore. Une fumée familière camoufla ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle partit, le sang n'était plus là. La rousse ouvrit doucement les paupières. Sa vision était trouble.

« Maman ! » entendit-elle.

Une forme floue, non plusieurs accouraient vers elle. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. On lui demandait comment elle se sentait.

« Ça … ça va ... » articula Lily.

« Eh bien je suis impressionné. Tu n'es même pas tombée dans les pommes. Tu as dû voir quelque chose non ? » fit Erwan.

« Oui. Je sais ce que sont les emblèmes, la forteresse invisible et où en trouver deux. » annonça-t-elle.

Ah, sa vision se rétablissait. Bon sang ça avait été quelque chose cette Voie de L'oracle et du Prophète. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit peu utilisée, il y avait de quoi rendre aveugle dans le meilleur des cas, et tué dans le pire. Erwan annonça qu'il valait mieux regagner leur quartier. Soutenue par son fils, Lily se mit en marche. Quelques instants après, Harry la déposait sur un fauteuil. Blackwood commanda des boissons à Ceya. Une fois tout le monde installé, Erwan interrogea sa guerrière du regard.

« C'est tellement évident maintenant. Les quatre emblèmes ne sont ni plus ni moins que des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y a une coupe avec un blaireau, une épée avec des rubis, un médaillon orné d'un serpent et enfin un diadème. » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais ! Ce sont les Horcruxes ! » s'exclama Harry stupéfait.

« Les quoi ? » fit Remus.

« Les Horcruxes, Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce que c'était. Ce sont des objets qui servent à garder un morceau d'âme, pour ne pas mourir. Il m'a dit que Voldemort en avait créé un certain nombre, qui contiennent tous un fragment de son âme. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort quand il a essayé de me tuer, et qu'il a pu revenir. Et quatre de ces Horcruxes sont exactement ce que ma mère vient d'énoncer ! » révéla le jeune.

« Eh bien il ne manque pas de culot ce sagouin. » commenta Erwan.

Une telle remarque, aussi désinvolte, laissa pantois les sorciers. Harry se mit cependant à pouffer de rire en même temps que Lily.

« Donc si ce sont des objets ayant appartenu à ceux qui ont fondé cette école, ça signifie que la forteresse invisible est Poudlard. » en déduisit Éric.

« C'est logique. Le château est conçu pour être invisible aux yeux des Moldus. » intervint Remus.

« Donc en gros, il faut retrouver ces quatre …. objets on va dire, pour qu'ensuite on puisse accéder à la salle de l'autre fois. » résuma Blackwood.

« En plus de détruire ce qu'ils contiennent. Et donc Lily, tu as pu avoir des lieux ou pas ? » interrogea de nouveau Erwan.

« Oui, l'un est le bureau de Dumbledore, il contient l'épée. L'autre je ne sais pas trop. J'ai vu une porte qui apparaissait dans un mur. »

« L'épée je connais, je l'ai utilisée en seconde année pour tuer le Basilic. Et cette porte ressemble à la Salle sur Demande. » reprit Harry.

Penser qu'un Horcruxe était si près. Si le directeur le savait. Pour Harry, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il devait justement recherches ces objets, sans savoir où commencer. Avoir un début de piste était rassurant. Les boissons arrivèrent enfin. Ceya fit le service.

« Comment comptez-vous détruire un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort ? » demanda Severus.

« Pour éviter de les endommager, je pense que mes pouvoirs ou ceux mon frère suffiront. »

Rogue parut sceptique. Il ne l'avait pas vu démontrer quoi que ce soit de magique dernièrement. Juste des conseils. Lily pour sa part, commençait à se dire que son maître en savait long sur l'histoire. Mais elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas clairement. Sans doute tenait-il à ce qu'elle découvre le fin mot par elle-même.

« Quand on aura déniché et nettoyé les deux premiers emblèmes, j'imagine que je vais devoir ré interroger la Sphère-qui-voit-tout. » dit-elle.

« En effet, c'est le moyen le plus efficace. » approuva Erwan.

Voilà qui serait amusant. La jeune femme n'était pas pressée de renouveler l'expérience. Celle-ci l'avait littéralement épuisée, et elle se retenait de bâiller et luttait contre le sommeil.

« La deuxième fois sera un peu moins fatigante. Au fil du temps, on supporte mieux. Mais il ne faut pas en abuser. Une utilisation trop répétée sans prendre de repos épuise le corps. Ce qui peut s'avérer fatal. » avertit Blackwood.

Lily hocha la tête. Fallait être maboul en même temps, pour faire ça tous les jours toute la journée. Erwan reposa son verre.

« Bien. Nous allons informer le directeur de nos récentes trouvailles. Lily, inutile de te demander de te reposer. »

« Non, je vais aller me jeter dans mon lit. »

« T'allonger gentiment serait amplement suffisant. » fit Éric.

Les hommes se levèrent donc, et quittèrent l'endroit. Lily fila aussi vite qu'elle le put dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se coucha immédiatement.

* * *

Entretemps, Erwan venait de faire un compte-rendu au directeur, qui se montra stupéfait qu'ils aient trouvé deux de ces objets si vite. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'un autre Horcruxe se trouverait entre les murs de Poudlard. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor se trouvait dans une vitrine, derrière le directeur. Il se leva, la prit et la donna au prince.

« Je vous remercie. Nous allons à présent chercher le second item. Harry puisque tu connais cette salle, tu voudras bien l'ouvrir ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Je vous accompagne, je suis de près ce qui concerne Voldemort. » annonça Albus.

Les hommes sortirent du bureau. Ce fut Harry qui mena le groupe à cette fameuse Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il eut annoncé que l'endroit était là, les adultes l'observèrent aller et venir trois fois. La porte se dessina lentement sur le mur.

« Très intéressant. C'est donc cette salle qui m'est apparut une nuit alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs. » fit Dumbledore.

« Nous l'avons utilisée l'année dernier pour nous entraîner. » annonça Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Des centaines d'objets de toutes les époques y étaient entassés dans un désordre indescriptible. Le jeune homme se souvint qu'il y a avait camouflé son livre de potions. Un vieux manuel avec des annotations qui lui avait sérieusement permis de remonter son niveau dans cette matière. Il espéra que personne ne le trouverait.

« Quel capharnaüm ! Je me demande comment on va trouver ce qu'on cherche. » dit Lupin.

« Ce sera soit une coupe, soit un médaillon soit un diadème. Séparons-nous. » fit Blackwood.

Chacun partit fouiller dans un coin de la vaste salle. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le son des objets que l'on remuait. Et vu le nombre qu'il y avait, ils risquaient d'en avoir pour un moment. Soudain, Blackwood entendit des pas près de lui. Pensant que c'était un de ses camarades qui se trouvait là, il ne s'en alarma pas. Il ne fit donc pas attention à la silhouette qui s'approcha de lui. Il ne vit pas non plus la longue lame recourbée qui se leva. CLANG ! CRASH ! Le bruit s'entendit dans toute la pièce. Un à un, les hommes convergèrent vers la source de ce vacarme. Quelque chose alla s'écrouler sur une vieille table, qui cassa en deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dumbledore en découvrant Éric, une épée à la main.

« Ce mannequin vient d'attaquer mon maître. » répondit-il.

Il avait les yeux rouges caractéristiques des guerriers de sang, lorsque leur maître était en danger. Le mannequin en question était en morceau, une dague serrée dans une main.

« Il doit dater de l'époque où la médicomagie était enseignée à Poudlard. » fit le directeur.

« Hmmm, je crois qu'un peu d'exercice s'impose. » fit Erwan.

D'autres objets venaient de prendre vie. Un vieux squelette d'un centaure, une armure, une statue, de vieux vêtements …

« Notre objet doit être protégé. » devina Erwan.

Un claquement de main retentit, avant que des blocs de pierres ne jaillissent et percutent tout ce beau monde. Seuls les vêtements y échappèrent. Éric s'élança alors, et trancha chacun d'eux.

« C'est plutôt faible comme protection. » dit-il.

« En effet. Venant de Voldemort on aurait pu s'attendre à pire. » approuva Rogue.

« Ben je crois que le voilà le pire ! » s'exclama Harry.

* * *

Un autre squelette venait de surgir. Mais un de dragon cette fois. L'animal les toisa de ses orbites vides. Un mur de protection surgit entre les bipèdes et la gueule hérissée de crocs. Hélas, le dragon le brisa d'un coup de patte. Il lança alors sa gueule en avant. Les sorciers lancèrent des sorts, sans aucun effet.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Votre magie ne marche que sur les êtres vivants. Or cette chose est morte. » dit Erwan.

Le dragon tenta de les gober tous en même temps. Mais les crocs se heurtèrent à quelque chose. Éric plus précisément. Il retenait le dragon par deux de ses canines.

« Vous feriez mieux de décamper, je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les sorciers et les princes obtempérèrent, et filèrent entre deux armoires.

« Il a une sacrée force ! » fit Lupin impressionné.

Le dragon secoua la tête, envoyant voltiger le blondinet. Mais ce dernier se rétablit en prenant appui sur un mur, et s'élança de nouveau. La queue du reptile fendit les airs et s'abattit sur le sol avec fracas. Éric avait pu l'éviter, et se trouvait à présent sous le ventre de la bête. Il matérialisa une faux, et sectionna l'os d'une patte arrière. Le dragon s'en aperçut, et chercha à l'atteindre. Seulement le coup du jeune homme l'avait déséquilibré. Éric en profita pour couper une patte avant. Le squelette tenta de le broyer une nouvelle fois entre ses crocs. Le guerrier parvint à le retenir comme la fois précédente, la faux en travers des grandes dents. Cette fois, il aurait plus de mal à s'échapper. Le dragon tentait de l'écraser au sol. Il donnait en outre des coups de mâchoire, sans parvenir à le saisir. Éric parait les coups avec sa faux. Finalement, l'alchimiste parvint à faire un bond en arrière. Il fit disparaître son arme. Cette fois, il activa deux bracelets plats qu'il avait aux poignets.

Le reptile chercha encore une fois à le mordre. Éric tendit les mains. Dès que les crocs entrèrent en contact avec, des éclairs se répandirent sur la tête … qui explosa. Le squelette resta figé un court instant, avant de basculer sur le côté, inerte.

« Wow. » souffla Harry éberlué.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le blond avait été le seul capable de vaincre sa mère. Il était fort, vraiment fort. Lupin et Severus saisissaient mieux ce qu'Erwan avait voulu dire : ils les avait bel et bien sous-estimés. Peut-être étaient-ils de taille à lutter contre Voldemort. Les princes furent les premier à sortir de leur cachette.

« Très bien joué Éric. Remettons-nous au travail. » lança Blackwood.

« Merci maître. » répondit le blond en saluant.

Harry approcha du squelette. Nul doute que s'il avait été en chair, le guerrier aurait obtenu le même résultat.

« Très impressionnant vraiment. Quelle magie avez-vous utilisée ? » demanda Lupin.

« De l'alchimie. Explosive dans ce cas. » répondit Éric.

L'alchimie n'était pas vraiment considérée comme de la magie. Le moment de surprise passé, chacun se remit à chercher. Rien ne vint les déranger pendant un moment. Il semblait que les objets vivants soient la seule protection accordée à l'objet secret.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » annonça soudain Dumbledore.

Tous convergèrent vers lui, pour découvrir un diadème posé sur un buste. Probablement un emblème féminin, certainement celui de Rowena Serdaigle. Rogue remarqua une inscription dedans : _tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. _Typique de Serdaigle.

« Le dernier Horcruxe que j'ai eu en ma possession contenait un terrible sortilège. » avertit Albus.

« Voyons ça. » fit Blackwood.

Il approcha et tendit une main au-dessus du bijou.

« Non. Je sens juste qu'il renferme quelque chose. »

Il empoigna alors le diadème. Puis des flammes partirent de sa main pour entourer le diadème. Harry se dit qu'il allait le faire fondre. L'objet était ancien et donc sûrement fragile. Mais … non le diadème n'eut pas l'air de souffrir du feu. En revanche, un sifflement inquiétant et perçant résonna.

« Là. » fit le jeune prince en faisant disparaître ses flammes.

Dumbledore tilta, même si rien ne passa sur son visage. Blackwood remit le diadème à son frère. Ceci fait, tous quittèrent la salle sur demande. Il leur fallait à présent attendre que Lily Potter localise les deux autres.


	13. L'attaque

**Pour commencer, JOYEUX NOEL ! J'espère que vous avez eu un bon réveillon, et que vous avez été gâtés. **

**Nos persos eux, sont loin de l'être. Voldy n'est pas content, et le fait savoir. Toutefois, cela ne se passe guère comme prévu. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

En attendant que Lily soit de nouveau d'attaque, Lupin, Rogue et Dumbledore se retrouvaient dans le bureau directorial. Severus avait informé son chef de la vengeance de la mère d'Harry.

« Cela va précipiter les choses. Voldemort sait probablement déjà ce qui s'est passé. Il a dû envoyer des partisans savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu à son dernier appel. » dit le directeur.

« Il ignore encore qui est responsable, et vu l'état du corps, ça ne fait pas penser à une attaque de sorcier. » dit Severus.

« Autrement dit il va croire qu'il a un nouvel ennemi. Restera à savoir pourquoi il aura porté son choix sur Peter. » ajouta Remus.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait tenter d'en savoir davantage à travers Harry. Malheureusement il ne maîtrise toujours pas l'occlumencie. » continua Dumbledore.

« Il n'a fait aucun effort pour il faut dire. » fit dédaigneusement Severus.

Le professeur avait été chargé d'enseigner cette discipline au jeune homme, lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'il avait accès aux pensées de Voldemort.

« C'est toi qui n'as fait aucun effort oui ! Tu crois que ça s'apprends en deux trois nuits peut-être ? » répliqua Lupin.

« Potter ne s'est jamais montré doué pour retenir quoi que ce soit. » continua Rogue, glacial.

« En effet, rien de ce que tu pouvais lui apprendre ! Tu t'es montré mesquin avec lui, méprisant et insultant ! Personne ne peut apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ! » continua Remus avec véhémence.

« Saint Lupin au secours du chevalier Potter. » soupira Rogue.

Dumbledore allait leur demander de se calmer, quand Lupin lança une dernière pique, et pas des moindre :

« Saint Lupin se demande surtout comment cette chère Lily réagira, quand elle apprendra que tu maltraite quasiment son fils. »

Rogue se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Il était livide. Déjà sa main avait saisi sa baguette. Lupin aussi s'était levé, prêt à en découdre.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! Rappelez-vous que la discorde peut nous coûter cher à tous ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent comme s'ils allaient se mordre, puis décidèrent de se rasseoir.

« Bien. Dans un premier temps, nous allons informer Harry qu'il pourrait … avoir de la visite. Et pour l'en protéger, je ne vois personne d'autre qu'un des princes. » reprit Dumbledore.

Pour le coup, la surprise fit oublier leur colère au deux sorciers.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Remus.

« Il m'apparaît comme évident que leurs altesses possèdent une très grande puissance. Pour être capable de détruire un Horcruxe comme Blackwood l'a fait … et le prince Erwan possède des capacités de legilimencie et d'occlumencie supérieures aux miennes. » révéla le vieil homme.

« Mais pourtant Lily est intervenue lorsque vous avez tenté de lire en lui. Ça doit vous être possible. » rappela Severus.

« Plus maintenant. Il le sait et a donc dressé des barrières impénétrables. En revanche, il n'a pas eu le moindre mal à passer outre les miennes. Il m'a été impossible de me libérer de son emprise. De plus, quand je vois ce qu'un peu de leur sang confère comme pouvoir à ceux qui le reçoivent, je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'ils sauront protéger Harry contre une intrusion de Lord Voldemort. » précisa Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes considérèrent ces propos. Ils avaient vu de quoi Éric était capable, e t c'était un guerrier de sang de Blackwood. Severus lui, avait eu en plus un aperçu des capacités de Lily. Le directeur était dans le vrai : les princes possédaient une force qui devait être immense, ils le cachaient simplement.

« J'ai des nouvelles concernant le jeune Malefoy également. Moïra m'a annoncé qu'il cherchait à réparer une armoire, dans la Salle sur Demande. » continua Albus.

« Une armoire ? » releva Lupin.

Severus aurait préféré avoir cette discussion en privé avec le directeur. Celui-ci en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

« Je crains que nous devions organiser des patrouilles de nuit à nouveau. A présent, Lupin si vous voulez bien convoquer Harry et un des princes. »

« Tout de suite, professeur. »

Le loup-garou quitta la pièce, au grand soulagement de Rogue. Ce dernier croisa les yeux saphirs de son directeur.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Alors continuez. »

Severus quitta à son tour le bureau, ne tenant nullement à se retrouver avec Potter et Lupin. Parlant de lui, il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Si Lily savait … elle le détesterait. Pour le moment, la jeune femme s'était montrée amicale, mais Severus savait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié du passé. La preuve : elle avait réglé ses comptes avec Pettigrow. Il serait le prochain sur la liste si Lily apprenait ce qu'il faisait endurer à son enfant. Ou … si elle apprenait que c'était lui qui avait appris la prophétie à Voldemort. C'était comme cela que le mage noir avait décidé de retirer les Potter de la circulation.

Pour Rogue, ça équivalait à avoir tué Lily de ses mains. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il le méritait il le savait.

* * *

Entretemps, des Mangemorts étaient effectivement allé voir Impasse des Tisseurs. Pour y découvrir la même chose que Rogue et Lupin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« A ton avis ? Un règlement de compte. Ou un truc du genre. » fit son collègue.

« Tu crois que c'est Rogue ? »

« Non. Ça y ressemble pas. On dirait un animal, sauf que … ce trou dans le cœur. C'est ça que je trouve bizarre. Puis on lui a tranché une main aussi. »

Quel genre d'animal viendrait attaquer une personne dans une maison ? Et où était Severus ? Sans doute à Poudlard, mais pourquoi avait-il ignoré l'appel du maître ? S'était-il fait attaqué et avait-il péri lui aussi ?

« Rentrons, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. » décida celui qui répondait aux questions.

Les Mangemorts disparurent aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ils se retrouvèrent au manoir Malefoy, où séjournait Lord Voldemort, au grand dam leurs propriétaires.

« Crabbe, Goyle, entrez donc. Alors ? » lança une voix au timbre frigorifique.

« Bien maître, Pettigrow est mort. » commença Crabbe.

« Tiens. Ce n'est pas une grande perte. Serait-ce l'œuvre de Rogue ? » reprit Voldemort.

L'homme se tenait pour le moment dans l'obscurité. On devinait cependant sa silhouette, ainsi que celle de son gros serpent, Nagini.

« Eh bien c'est là que nous ne comprenons pas. Son corps était couvert de coupures, comme s'il avait été attaqué par un animal et pourtant, il a eut une main tranché et a reçut un coup au cœur. » répondit Goyle.

Voldemort resta silencieux un moment. Ça ne collait avec les pratiques d'aucun de ses serviteurs. Il existait bien un sort pouvant couper profondément la chair, mais il n'avait besoin d'être lancé qu'une seule fois. Et de toute manière, aucun d'eux n'aurait eu l'idée de tuer Pettigrow. Black était mort, Lupin en revanche … mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Sans compter qu'il ne connaissait pas cette adresse. Seuls les Mangemorts et leur chef le savait. Qui donc pouvait s'attaquer ainsi à eux ? Car sans doute l'agresseur n'allait pas s'en tenir là. Il pensa à Potter. Non, ça ne collait pas non plus. Harry était trop vertueux pour songer à tuer qui que ce soit. Toutefois, il était possible qu'il aie une petite idée. Le mage noir avait déjà tenté de le posséder, mais l'expérience avait été des plus désagréables pour lui.

La renouveler ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant, si un nouveau danger venait d'apparaître, il lui faudrait savoir.

« Bien. Où en est notre cher Drago ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Il est presque prêt maître. » répondit une voix féminine.

Elle appartenait à une sorcière brune, aux paupières lourdes, qui avait dû être séduisante autrefois. Répondant au nom de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était considérée comme le lieutenant de Voldemort, et une de ses plus fidèles servantes.

« Parfait. Bientôt le dernier rempart contre moi tombera. Dites à Greyback qu'il me ramène Rogue quand vous y serez. » ordonna Voldemort.

* * *

Au château, Lily venait de se réveiller. Elle retrouva tout le monde à l'exception d'Erwan dans le petit salon. Serengeti bavardait avec Cléo dans un coin, pendant que les hommes papotaient entre eux. Lorsque Lily croisa le regard d'Éric, elle se sentit rougir. Elle se dirigea vers ses amies.

« _Dis donc toi, c'est quoi ces joues rouges ? _» demanda la métisse dans la langue du royaume.

« _Oh ben ... _» fit Lily, en souriant.

« _Y aurait-il eu une avancée entre vous deux ? _» intervint Cléo.

« _Voui. On a échangé un baiser. _»

Cléo et la métisse affichèrent une mine des plus intéressées.

« _Bien il ne reste plus qu'à vous déclarer. Parce que c'est évident que vous vous plaisez. _» continua Serengeti.

Lily continuait à sourire, les joues roses. Cléo regarda en direction de Lokis, et se rembrunit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la guerrière de sang rousse. Ce fut Serengeti qui lui expliqua toute l'affaire. Lily compatit.

« _Et toi Serengeti, t'en es où avec Erwan ? _» demanda Lily.

« _Euh … moins avancé que toi, mais toujours en bons termes. _»

Du côté des garçons, Éric avait lui aussi appris la mésaventure du loup-garou et de la vampire.

« _Et à ton avis, elle t'asticote pour quoi ? _» lui dit-il.

« _Je t'en sais moi ! A part me hérisser ... _»

« _Pour attirer ton attention pardi. _» reprit le blond.

« _Ça c'est réussi. Sauf que ça me prends un peu beaucoup le chou. _» reprit Lokis.

Éric et Anthony échangèrent une regard blasé.

« _C'est parce que tu lui plaît, idiot. _» lança Blackwood.

Lokis qui avait la tête penchée en arrière se redressa, incrédule. Il jeta un œil à Anthony, qui confirma.

« _C'est une méthode inconsciente classique. Au moins quand elle te taquine, toutes tes pensées sont centrées sur elle. Tu la remarque. _» expliqua Anthony.

« _Mais bordil, c'est pas en m'énervant qu'elle va arriver à s'attirer mes faveurs ! _» reprit Lokis.

« _Sans rire ! Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas l'envoyer paître quand elle viendra s'excuser. _» dit Éric.

Lokis repartit dans sa contemplation du plafonds. Voilà donc pourquoi Cléo avait fondu en larmes la dernière fois. La réponse du rouquin l'avait blessée. Ah là là.

* * *

Un peu plus au-dessus de leur tête, Dumbledore venait d'expliquer au prince Erwan ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« C 'est tout à faisable. Tu sais Harry, un de nos guerriers de sang avait développé une méthode originale pour se protéger de ce genre d'intrusion. » répondit Erwan.

« Ah laquelle ? » questionna le jeune.

« Eh bien il pensait à des trucs cochons ou insolites. Cela avait le mérite de déstabiliser l'intrus, et lui permettait de réagir. » fit Erwan en lui posant un index sur le front.

Harry n'osa pas imaginer la réaction de Voldemort s'il lui faisait visualiser une paire de fesses. Mais pour être déstabilisant ça l'était. Erwan s'était mis à dessiner sur le front de l'adolescent. La chose dura quelques instants.

« Voilà. J'aimerais bien voir qui que soit parvenir à lire tes pensées à présent. » dit-il.

« Merci beaucoup altesse. » répondit Harry.

Tiens, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce qui en soit n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le directeur remercia également le prince. L'adolescent pensa aller rendre visite à sa mère. Pour ce faire, il suivit donc le prince qui retournait dans son quartier.

« Ah Harry ! » fit Lily.

« T'as fini ta journée ? » lança Éric.

« Oui, y'a un petit moment. »

« C'est pas trop pénible les cours ? » demanda Lokis.

« Non, ça dépends avec qui mais généralement ce n'est pas désagréable.» sourit-il.

Harry se sentait bien au milieu d'eux. Personne ne lui avait demandé de raconter son histoire avec Voldemort, même si Lily avait dû en parler. Ils s'intéressaient à lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment et pas parce qu'il avait une tâche à accomplir. Ces gens ne le connaissaient pas mais l'accueillaient volontiers parmi eux, comme quelqu'un de normal, comme s'il appartenait au groupe. D'ailleurs, ils vinrent tous l'entourer pour lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée. Harry leur donna quelques détails avec plaisir, ayant l'impression d'être dans une famille.

« Tu voudras de l'aide pour tes devoirs, mon chéri ? » interrogea Lily.

« Oui peut-être. Je peux les faire ici avec Ron et Hermione ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Erwan.

L'adolescent sourit et alla les chercher. La troupe leur fit aussi bon accueil qu'à Harry. Des petits gâteaux et des boissons leur furent proposés, qu'ils prirent avec joie. Ceci fait, les adultes retournèrent à leur conversation, à mi-voix pour ne pas déranger les jeunes.

« Sont sympas, vous trouvez pas ? » demanda Ron en croquant dans un cookie.

« Oui. Je me sens bien avec eux, normal. » répondit Harry.

« Malgré leur statut royal, les princes sont plutôt accessibles. On peut leur parler facilement. » remarqua Hermione.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Harry tenta de savoir ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils ne parlaient pas en français. Sans doute la langue de leur royaume. Toutefois, en apercevant le rouleau qu'ils avaient ramené d'Ovodarhian, l'ado comprit qu'ils devaient être en train de faire le point. Le brun à lunettes avait raconté à ses amis comment ils avaient trouvé un autre Horcruxe. Il donna même à Hermione deux livres qu'il avait pris. Ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir la concernée. Après quoi, Harry se concentra sur ses devoirs. Il espérait toutefois que sa mère le tiendrait au courant. Quoique … vu qu'elle l'avait déjà écarté de cette histoire. Enfin.

Le soir tomba. Les jeunes quittèrent le quartier des invités pour se rendre au dîner commun avec tous les élèves. En passant ils déposèrent leurs affaires de classe.

* * *

Bien plus tard, les professeurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Dumbledore réfléchissait dans son bureau. Il était au courant des intentions de Drago. Avant l'arrivée du cortège royal, il avait prévu de le laisser faire, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce qu'il savait que si le jeune échouait, Voldemort risquait de le tuer. Ensuite, parce que le directeur possédait une baguette particulière dont il voulait briser le pouvoir. Et enfin, parce qu'à cause du sortilège d'un des horcruxes, il était condamné.

Ce problème-là avait été réglé, et cela chamboulait tous ses plans. Il pressentait qu'une attaque aurait lieu ce soir, et si elle ratait … il y aurait une victime innocente en plus. Comment faire à présent ? Devait-il s'en ouvrit aux princes ? Erwan avait lu dans son esprit, il était peut-être au courant. Cependant, Albus n'aimait pas l'idée de s'en remettre à un inconnu, de ne plus rien contrôler. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, et cela l'angoissait. Les enjeux étaient grands, aucun droit à l'erreur n'était permis. Certes les princes possédaient une grande puissance, qui devait dépasser la sienne. Leurs guerriers aussi étaient forts. Des alliés pareils ne seraient pas à refuser. C'était décidé : Dumbledore devait tenter le coup. Ne serait-ce que pour reprendre pied. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de son bureau. Mais lorsqu'il actionna la poignée, celle-ci resta résolument close.

Il tourna la clé, sans effet. Le directeur eut alors recours à la magie. A sa stupéfaction, elle n'opéra pas non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

La réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. Quelqu'un l'avait sciemment enfermé dans son bureau. Et pour que sa magie soit inopérante, c'est qu'une autre supérieure agissait. Or il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes capables d'une telle prouesse ici. Dumbledore soupira. Il tenta alors le transplanage, sans succès non plus. Derrière la porte du bureau, Blackwood sourit avant de tourner les talons. Dans les couloirs, les professeurs effectuaient leur ronde. Tout allait pouvoir commencer. Le jeune prince fit un signe de tête à son frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis d'un geste ordonna aux autres de se mettre en route. A l'étage, Drago accueillait les Mangemorts qui débarquaient par l'Armoire à disparaître, reliée par sa jumelle à la boutique d'un certain Barjow. Le petit blond jeta ensuite une poudre qui fit naître une obscurité compacte. Personne ne les verrait passer.

« Je vais chercher Rogue, occupez-vous du vioque. » lança un Mangemort.

Il se sépara aussitôt du groupe. Il marcha un instant dans les couloirs. Un peu plus loin, Severus se disait que l'attaque n'allait plus tarder. Il faisait mine de patrouiller avec ses collègues. Il fut le seul à remarquer que Lily se promenait.

« _Que … mais que fait-elle là ? _» se dit-il.

Avec ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Vite, il fallait qu'il l'avertisse, qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Il jeta un œil aux autres, et fila dans la direction qu'avait prise la guerrière. Il la rattrapa un peu plus loin.

« Lily ! » appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda venir à elle.

« Écoute, il ne faut pas que tu restes là. » commença le brun.

« Non Severus, c'est toi qui ne doit pas rester là. » répondit doucement Lily.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Désolée. »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, pour constater que ce n'était qu'Erwan. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à autre chose, Severus fut brutalement projeté en avant, droit dans la pièce où il tomba. Erwan referma la porte, et scella l'endroit.

« Allons-y. » dit-il.

Ils partirent, laissant Rogue se rendre compte de la situation. Autre part, Fenrir Greyback rencontra Remus. Ce dernier se figea en le reconnaissant.

« Tiens salut Remus. Tu n'aurais pas vu Rogue par hasard ? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Greyback ... »

« Salut collègue ! » lança une voix derrière eux.

C'était Lokis, pieds et torse nus. Il fixait Greyback d'un air narquois. Lupin se sentit un peu rassuré de se découvrir un allié.

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda Greyback.

« C'est toi l'intrus, à toi de te présenter. » rétorqua le roux.

« Je suis le chef des loups-garous, Fenrir Greyback. Alors deux choses l'une, ou vous vous écartez de mon chemin, ou je vous bousille tous les deux. »

A son étonnement, Lokis éclata de rire. Il fixa ensuite Fenrir avec un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je crois que c'est surtout moi qui vais te bousiller. » sourit-il avec sadisme.

« Tiens donc. T'as de la chance que ça soit pas la pleine lune. Je te jure que tu le regretterais. » répliqua Fenrir.

« C'est surtout toi qui a de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas pleine. »

Lokis se métamorphosa, sous l'œil ahuri de ses semblables. Il était bien plus grand et plus épais qu'eux. Ses griffes étaient affreusement longues. Le loup-garou au pelage fauve émit un grondement effrayant.

« Bien … voyons donc un peu ce que tu sais faire, minus. » dit-il.

* * *

Il pouvait parler ?! C'était incroyable. Remus se rappela ce que Lokis avait dit leur de leur rencontre. _Les loups-garous d'ici étaient différents de ceux du royaume. _Il comprenait pourquoi à présent. Visiblement, ils ne subissaient plus la pleine lune, étaient conscients et conservaient la possibilité de parler. Lupin n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage à leurs différences. Lokis s'élançait. Greyback n'en menait pas large, et il avait raison. Quelle chance avait-il face à une bête pareille ? Lokis atteignit sa cible en peu de temps, et lui envoya un magistral coup de patte. Greyback valsa comme une balle, avant de s'écraser contre un mur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » lança Lokis.

Greyback se releva, furieux et humilié. Il décida alors d'attirer le loup vers les Mangemorts, qui eut pourraient le neutraliser.

« J'espère que tu cours vite, tas de poils. » lança Fenrir.

« Si ça t'amuse. » répondit Lokis.

« Non attends ! C'est sûrement un piège il n'est pas tout seul ! » lança Lupin.

« Je le sais bien. Reste à savoir qui tombe dans le piège. »

L'énorme loup fonça. Greyback détala, tâchant de repérer ses alliés. Il sentait presque le souffle chaud de Lokis. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de passer sous ses mâchoires. Remus lui, décida d'alerter les enseignants. Greyback trouva enfin les Mangemorts.

« A l'aide vite ! » cria-t-il.

Lokis le frappa de nouveau. Aussitôt plusieurs sortilèges fusèrent. Sans le moindre effet.

« Héhéhéhé ! C'est pas des guerriers ! » lança Lokis.

« Alors tant pis pour eux. » fit une voix froide au timbre masculin.

Anthony s'élança, accompagné de sa sœur. Leur air gentil avait disparu, pour faire place à l'envie de nuire. D'un autre côté jaillirent les trois guerriers de sang les yeux rouges, puis enfin les androïdes et les princes. Lokis repartit s'occuper de Greyback.

« Argh ! » fit Clara.

Elle jeta une armure qui percuta un gros Mangemort. Ceya lança un couteau, qui se ficha dans l'épaule d'un autre. Vu son cri perçant, c'était une femme.

« Alecto ! » s'exclama un autre.

Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée de la main par un coup de pied retourné d'Éric. Le Mangemort recourut à ses poings, en vain. Le blond était mieux entraîné. Il ne tarda pas à lui planter une lame recourbée qui sortait de son bras dans le dos. Lily s'occupa d'un autre, qui lui lançait force sortilèges. Protégée comme ses camarades par une amulette anti-magie, elle n'était ralentie en rien. Aussi son adversaire ne put-il que la voir arriver et lui trancher la tête. Serengeti s'était transformée elle aussi, et plantait ses longues canines dans la gorge de son opposant. A l'autre bout, les professeurs arrivèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la bagarre. Les Mangemorts se faisaient décimer.

« Euh … je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. » fit Flitwick.

Drago vit arriver sur lui le prince Blackwood. Naturellement, il chercha à se défendre. Ce fut l'androïde Ceya qui bloqua la magie. Le prince profita de la diversion pour se glisser derrière l'adolescent, et l'assommer. Erwan lui, vint vers le Mangemort maintenu au sol par Clara. Le seul encore vivant.

« Tu vas porter un message à ton maître. Raconte-lui tout ce que tu as vu ce soir, absolument tout. Nous avons un prisonnier, et nous avons l'intention de vous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier. Ai-je été clair ? » dit-il.

Le Mangemort regarda cet homme qui avait les mêmes yeux que son maître sans dire un mot. Puis Clara le souleva comme une plume.

« Par où es-tu entré ? Je te conseille de répondre si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te brise les os un par un. » demanda Erwan.

« L'armoire à disparaître, dans la Salle sur demande. »

« Bien. Clara tu l'y ramène. »

« Argh. »

Le robot partit avec son fardeau. Erwan fit signe à Blackwood. Tous deux allèrent desceller les pièces où se trouvaient le directeur et Severus. Puis ils leur demandèrent de les suivre. Tous découvrirent le carnage occasionné.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer Altesse ? » demanda Albus.

Son ton avait perdu de sa courtoisie. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il y ait autant de sang dans son école.

« A partir de maintenant nous allons nous occuper personnellement de cette affaire. Dès que nous aurons brisé le pentacle, et ouvert la salle nous nous rendrons chez ce Lord Croquemort. » répondit Erwan.

« Avec votre respect, cette bataille ne vous concerne pas. » intervint Severus avec colère.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être enfermé et ainsi écarté.

« Oh que si. Plus que vous ne croyez. »

« Bon, on va ranger un peu. » fit Blackwood.

« Prince Erwan, je dois vous faire part de mon grand mécontentement concernant votre intervention. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Je m'en doute, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et au risque de vous offenser, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour nous barrer la route, je vous enfermerais comme ce soir. »

Le ton était sans réplique, mais laissa un directeur passablement énervé. Erwan s'éloigna pour bien signifier que la discussion était close.


	14. La coupe et le médaillon

**Pendant que les uns spéculent, les autres poursuivent leurs recherches. L'autorité a du bon, quoi qu'on en dise ....**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**« Vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça tout de même ! » s'exclama Rogue.

* * *

Dumbledore avait renvoyé ses professeurs, et se tenait dans son sempiternel bureau.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Vous avez constaté comme moi ce soir, qu'ils peuvent tout à fait nous écarter. C'est fort déplaisant je l'admets. Ils ont contrecarré nos plans d'une manière drastique, à tel point qu'on ne contrôle plus rien. » répondit le vieux sage.

Il s'assit, l'air pensif. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette visite bouleverserait tant de choses, ni qu'on pourrait en quelque sorte le supplanter dans son rôle de guide et de décideur. Devant lui, Severus faisait les cent pas.

« C'est d'une arrogance ! Ils ne nous pas prévenus, ni même sollicités ! »

« Je ne crois pas. Ils nous écarté … pour qu'on ne soit pas présents sur le champ de bataille. Ni vous ni moi. Or nous devions être les principaux acteurs ce soir. Le prince Erwan a donc bien eu connaissance de mes projets, et surtout de leur fin. » répondit Dumbledore qui réfléchissait tout haut.

« Et alors ? Prince ou pas ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'intervenir dans nos affaires ! » s'énerva Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas donc pas compris leurs véritables intentions. Du moins pour ce soir. » répondit calmement Albus.

« Pour une fois dans votre vie, venez en au fait Dumbledore ! »

Il ne décolérait pas. Comment Lily avait-elle pu lui jouer un tour pareil ? Oh bien sûr, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que lui avait fait. Mais il accomplissait tout ça aujourd'hui pour racheter ses fautes. Pour lui comme pour elle.

« Ils nous ont tout simplement protégés. C'est la seule explication. »

Severus arrêta son petit jogging du soir, pour regarder le directeur. Protégés ? C'était ça la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé cloîtré, sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi Lily s'était excusée. Rogue cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ou bien à y croire.

« J'imagine que dire que Drago était prisonnier devait servir à faire croire qu'il n'a pas réellement échoué. Il s'est retrouvé face à des adversaires qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Maintenant, Voldemort a affaire à d'autres ennemis puissants. De quoi le détourner de nous pendant un temps. Et de la famille Malefoy par la même occasion. » continua Albus.

« Alors … que pouvons-nous faire ? » reprit Severus.

Il s'était calmé cette fois. Dumbledore caressait pensivement sa barde. Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tenait en une phrase.

« Rien. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir si nous aurons une explication. De ceci je ne doute pas.»

* * *

En bas, les cadavres avaient été dégagés, et brûlés par Lily. Remus s'approcha de Lokis. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les loups-garous du royaume.

« Eh bien, tu en as déjà vu l'essentiel ce soir. Nous sommes plus évolués. Par conséquent nous fonctionnons différemment. Au royaume, les loups-garous sont des guerriers, dont le plus grand honneur est de mourir au combat. La transformation n'est pas douloureuse, ça tire un peu c'est tout. La pleine lune est devenue un avantage : elle décuple notre force. » expliqua Lokis.

« C'est incroyable. Je vous envie vraiment. Nous ici, nous sommes plutôt réduits à l'état de bête. Heureusement qu'on a découvert une potion pour nous rendre moins dangereux. » fit Remus.

« Une potion ? Mais c'est donc là le seul remède que vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Lokis.

« Oui, bien que je n'appelle pas ça un remède. On sait que c'est irréversible. »

« Absolument pas. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Le royaume avait-il découvert un remède efficace ?

« Que … on peut briser la malédiction ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Bien sûr, surtout pour les loups d'ici. C'est très simple, enfin je me comprends. »

« Comment ? » demanda Lupin, plein d'espoir.

Son rêve le plus cher était de redevenir un être humain normal. Il l'avait cru irréalisable jusque là, mais si Lokis qui venait d'un autre monde pouvait l'y aider, il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion.

« Il suffit de tuer le loup-garou responsable. Voyez-vous, les scientifiques du royaume ont découvert il y a longtemps que lorsqu'un loup-garou mord, ou un vampire puisqu'eux aussi contaminent en mordant, il se créée un lien. Il prends un peu de votre sang, vous prenez une part de lui. On a appelé ça un lien de sang, à cause de la manière dont il est créé. Par conséquent, pour briser ce lien et donc la malédiction, il faut tuer son créateur. Dans le cas des miens, qui sommes tous issus d'un parent loup-garou, ça ne fonctionne plus. Le lien est différent. Mais il est encore valable pour les vampires. » expliqua Lokis.

« Donc … si Greyback meurt ... » avança Lupin.

« C'est déjà fait. Ça signifie que tous ceux qu'il a mordu sont de nouveau sains. »

« Tu … tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Tu verra bien à la fin du mois. »

Remus n'osait pas y croire, c'était si inespéré ! Il ne fit pas attention à Cléo qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Lokis … pour la fois où je t'ai insulté … je voulais te dire que ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais. Tu es un ami qui compte beaucoup pour moi, et je ne veux rien faire qui puisse te blesser. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. » dit-elle.

« Hmpf ! Tâche de tenir ta langue à l'avenir. » répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire.

« Promis, j'ai bien retenu la leçon. »

« Tant mieux, ça m'ennuierais de taper dans ta mignonne petite tête pour que ça rentre. »

Cléo rougit sous le compliment. Erwan sonna l'heure du repos. Le groupe fit donc route vers son coin. En descendant les escaliers, Severus les vit passer. Ses yeux couleur nuit se portèrent sur Lily. Voilà bien quelques fois qu'elle le protégeait. Que devait-il en penser ? Qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir rejoint Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, ça risquait d'être de courte durée. Severus baissa les yeux, avant de reprendre sa route pour aller lui aussi finir sa nuit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le groupe était déjà dehors. Lily était sur le point d'interroger de nouveau la sphère céleste. Cette fois encore, elle bénéficia de l'aide de son maître. La foudre dorée tomba de nouveau sur elle. La jeune femme sentit toutefois que c'était un peu moins douloureux que la première fois. Elle demanda à voir où se trouvaient la coupe et le médaillon. La coupe apparut d'abord. Lily vit un bâtiment à colonne blanc, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. La banque de Gringotts. Un coffre avec un numéro se dessina. Vint ensuite le médaillon. Ce coup-ci, elle découvrit une personne, familière elle aussi. Une maison ensuite, dans une petite ville. Un panneau lui indiqua l'adresse. La vision cessa. Ses yeux saignaient encore, mais guérirent aussitôt. Elle se rapprocha des autres.

« Je sais où chercher. » annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux.

« On t'écoute. » répondit Erwan.

« La coupe est dans la banque des sorciers. C'est un endroit quasi-inviolable. Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir accéder au coffre sans la permission du propriétaire. »

« Qui la dirige ? » questionna le prince.

« Des Gobelins. »

« Biiieen ! On va pouvoir faire usage de notre autorité. » sourit Blackwood.

« En effet. Et le médaillon ? »

« Un voleur du nom de Mondigus Fletcher le détient. Dans une maison. »

« Eh bien y'a plus qu'à ! » conclut Éric.

Tous se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les carrosses où les attendaient les androïdes. Alors qu'il les atteignaient, Lily s'entendit appeler.

« Maman ! »

Harry arrivait vers elle en courant.

« Vous allez chercher les autres Horcruxes ? Je peux venir ? »

« Eh bien … » commença Lily.

Elle tourna la tête vers son maître, qui acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Le jeune monta donc dans le carrosse d'Erwan. Il se plaça entre Serengeti et sa mère. Le prince leur faisait face. Clara actionna un levier, et le carrosse décolla.

« Et pour les protections, vous avez demandé au directeur ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Pas besoin. Nous pouvons passer au travers. » répondit Erwan.

Il sortit la tête par la fenêtre, et tendit une main. Le carosse franchit les barrières sans difficultés.

« Où va-t-on au fait ? » reprit Harry.

« Chez Gringotts. La coupe y est. » répondit sa mère.

« Et comment on va passer les Gobelins ? »

« Comme ce sont des créatures magiques, elles nous doivent obéissance. Ça ne sera donc pas un problème. » répondit Erwan.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Effectivement. Un peu plus tard, les véhicules se retrouvèrent au-dessus de Londres. Le camouflage optique fut activé, et la descente amorcée. Un peu après, les passagers descendirent dans un coin tranquille. Harry remarqua que Clara pliait une carte. Voilà donc comment elle avait pu s'orienter. Lily et son fils prirent la tête du groupe pour aller au Chaudron baveur. La jeune femme prit soin de dissimuler son visage, pour que le barman ne la reconnaisse pas. Ils franchirent donc l'endroit, puis sortirent à l'arrière. Devant eux, un mur de briques. Harry sortit sa baguette, et tapota sur certaines. Les briques s'écartèrent, pour dévoiler le Chemin de Traverse.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. » fit Lily en rabattant sa capuche.

En cette période de l'année, il n'y avait pas grand-monde. La banque se situait à l'autre bout. Ils gravirent les marches. Un Gobelin à l'entrée fut surpris de voir les princes.

« Majestés ! C'est un tel honneur pour notre établissement ! » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Les autres Gobelins les remarquèrent également et s'arrêtèrent de travailler un instant. Lily et Harry arrivèrent devant Gripsec.

« Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs et vos Altesses. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin de voir un coffre, le n°323. » répondit Erwan.

Le Gobelin parut hésiter. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas refuser, il le savait pertinemment. Sa nature le contraignait à l'obéissance envers le prince.

* * *

« Bien. Avez-vous la clé Sire ? »

« Non. Et ça ne peut pas attendre, affaire d'État. »

« Très bien, si Sa Majesté veut bien me suivre. » répondit Gripsec.

Il descendit de son guichet, et les précéda vers la salle des coffres. Harry s 'étonna que le Gobelin aie accepté. Il devait donc réellement obéir aux princes. Voilà qui était rudement pratique. Car la banque contenait de nombreux enchantements pour dissuader les voleurs.

« Il n'a pas été aussi aimable lorsque je suis venu. » fit discrètement Harry.

« Parlant de ça mon chéri, j'espère que nous t'avons laissé suffisamment. » s'enquit Lily.

« Oh oui largement. Sans compter que je suis aussi l'héritier de Sirius, donc tout va bien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Trois wagonnets s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe. Chacun y prit place, et Gripsec lança le convoi. Ils roulèrent durant un moment, franchissant divers virages et gravissant des pentes.

« C'est amusant ! » décréta Cléo.

Finalement, le premier wagonnet s'immobilisa. Un dragon gardait le coffre en question. Il était presque aveugle, mais releva la tête à l'entente du monde. Gripsec agita des clochettes, et la bête s'écarta. Puis le Gobelin ouvrit le coffre.

« Quelle somme désire son Altesse ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Nul argent, juste un objet. Une coupe. Je vais la prendre moi-même. » répondit Erwan.

Le Gobelin s'inclina et s'écarta. Erwan s'avança, et observa le contenu du coffre. Il aperçut la coupe ornée d'un blaireau sur une étagère. Il entra, et tendit la main vers elle.

« Protégée par un sort évidemment. » déclara-t-il.

« Tu peux le briser ? » questionna Blackwood.

« Naturellement. »

Un rai de lumière sortit de la paume d'Erwan, droit sur la coupe. Cette dernière fut prise de tressautements qui durèrent trois bonnes minutes. Le prince s'arrêta quand il sentit avoir brisé l'enchantement. Il put ensuite la prendre sans danger.

« Parfait, nous vous remercions. » dit-il au Gobelin.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous satisfaire, Altesse. Cependant, que dois-je dire aux propriétaires du coffre ? Car il est convenu que personne à part eux ne peut y accéder. » répondit Gripsec avec une révérence.

« Je comprends votre embarras. Toutefois, si vous examinez cet objet, la solution vous apparaîtra.» reprit Erwan.

Il tendit la coupe à Gripsec, qui l'examina d'un œil professionnel. Un léger sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres.

« Fabriquée par un Gobelin … la sorcière à qui nous l'avions prêtée est morte, et aucune location n'a été refaite. Toutefois, nous pouvons bien vous la prêter à vous, majesté. » annonça-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une location ? Ça pouvait se louer cette coupe ? Erwan reprit la coupe et s'éloigna. Le fils de Lily demanda des précisions sur les mots du Gobelin.

« C'est très simple : chez eux celui qui fabrique un objet en est le véritable propriétaire. Un sorcier peut l'acquérir moyennant rétribution, mais pour les Gobelins il ne s'agit que d'une location de l'objet. A la mort du sorcier, l'objet doit leur être soit rendu, soit payé de nouveau pour être gardé. Sinon c'est un vol. » expliqua Erwan.

Donc les Lestrange avaient comme qui dirait acquis la coupe illégalement. Pour Gripsec, le règlement de sa banque n'était pas enfreint : la coupe ne pouvait rester aux mains de ce couple. Et pour l'équipe, un Horcruxe en plus. La pêche était décidément excellente. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il s'y serait pris si tôt pour les dénicher, ni même que ça serait si rapide. Pour être franche, il y avait un paquet de choses qu'il n'avait pas imaginées cette année. La plupart étaient de bonnes nouvelles, pour une fois.

* * *

Bonnes nouvelles pour les uns, mauvaises pour les autres. Le Mangemort survivant, répondant au nom de Mulciber, avait attendu le matin pour faire son rapport à son maître. Une mauvaise idée, il s'était fait d'autant plus punir que cela avait été un échec. Comme l'avait prévu les princes, Voldemort était si en colère et surtout suffisamment préoccupé par l'émergence d'une nouvelle menace, pour oublier de s'en prendre à la mère de Drago. Il faisait actuellement les cent pas au manoir Malefoy. Qui était ces gens sur qui la magie ne fonctionnaient pas ? Selon les dires de Mulciber, ils étaient très rapides et capables de matérialiser des armes blanches. L'un était un loup-garou qui pouvait se transformer à volonté, deux autres des vampires, une lionne énorme … il ne connaissait pas les derniers.

Juste qu'ils avaient les yeux comme les siens. D'autres mages noirs ? Il en aurait entendu parler. La menace était bien réelle, et si la magie ne les affectait pas, elle en était d'autant plus sérieuse. Cela conférait un avantage considérable. Voldemort ne pouvait accepter l'idée de se retrouver impuissant face à qui que ce soit. Il avait passé toute sa vie à devenir le plus fort, le plus craint. Il avait exploré la magie noire sous tous les angles, tenté les expériences les plus interdites. Nul à Poudlard n'avait réalisé ce qu'il avait réalisé, n'avait été aussi brillant que lui. Voldemort devait en savoir plus, pour contrer ce danger. Qui venait de son ancienne école. Là où se trouvait précisément son ennemi n°1. Donc … il savait forcément quelque chose. C'était décidé, il se connecterait à son esprit sur-le-champ.

Le mage noir se concentra sur Harry. Quelques minutes passèrent. Rien. Voldemort insista. Mais c'était l'obscurité totale derrière ses prunelles. Comment était-ce possible ? Potter avait-il appris l'occlumancie ? Quand bien même, son niveau pouvait-il être aussi élevé que le sien ? Non … ça ne se pouvait pas. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il s'en était peut-être tiré jusqu'à maintenant, mais uniquement grâce à des coups de chance et le concours de sorciers plus brillants. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si puissant et si redouté, ne parvenait-il pas à entrer dans son esprit ? Il était pourtant arrivé l'année passée. Il avait manipulé le jeune garçon en lui envoyant une fausse image. Alors quoi ? Toujours est-il que Voldemort n'allait pas rester les yeux clos toute la journée.

« Et Rogue ? Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il à son serviteur, encore agenouillé devant lui.

« Greyback n'a pas eu le temps de le débusquer. Il s'est fait attaqué par ce loup-garou d'un nouveau genre. » répondit Mulciber.

« Vous avez lamentablement échoué, bande de cloportes ! » tonna Voldemort.

Mulciber trembla sous la rage de son maître. Certainement, il le punirait encore. Et ça ne fit pas un pli. Les cris de douleur du Mangemort résonnèrent dans l'indifférence. Narcissa Malefoy était la plus angoissée de tous. Son fils était prisonnier d'on ne savait qui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que Lord Voldemort. Pour le moment, il était en sécurité. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était que le mage noir ne se retourne contre elle. Tant que Voldemort réfléchissait, il ne pensait pas à la punir de l'échec de Drago. Le mage noir cherchait le moyen de connaître le visage de son nouvel ennemi. Il avait toujours eu un coup d'avance, pas question de perdre cet avantage. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre à Poudlard.

« Maître, laissez-moi essayer. » demanda une voix féminine.

Bellatrix Lestrange venait de prendre la parole. Voldemort fixa ses yeux rouges sang sur elle.

« Je peux prendre l'apparence d'un professeur et enquêter. Je sais précisément qui viser. » continua-t-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Chourave. C'est la seule qui sort en cours d'année. »

Voldemort considéra l'idée un instant.

« Très bien. Mais gare à toi si tu échoues. »

« Je réussirais maître. »

* * *

De leur côté, le groupe devait à présent mettre la main sur le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, détenu par Mondingus Fletcher.

« C'est ptêt pas utile d'y aller à quinze. Laissez Serengeti, Lily et moi le ramener à Poudlard. » dit Lokis.

« Bien, on vous fait confiance. » répondit Erwan.

C'est donc là qu'ils se séparèrent. Au château, la première ou plutôt les premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent furent le directeur de Serpentard et le directeur tout court.

« Vous revoilà. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » demanda aimablement Dumbledore.

« En effet. Il ne nous manquera plus que le médaillon. Lily, Lokis et Serengeti s'en occupent. » annonça Erwan.

« Ah ? J'avais quelques indices pour en trouver un. Il se situerait dans une grotte sous-marine. » annonça Dumbledore.

« D'après la vison de ma guerrière de sang, il n'a nullement été question d'un tel endroit. » reprit Erwan.

« Fort bien. Pourrais-je être averti lorsque vous aurez tous les objets ? »

« Évidemment. Ce sera également pour vous l'occasion d'avoir quelques explications. »

« Je vous en remercie. »

Erwan sourit, avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Là, il pouvait dévoiler certaines de ses pensées.

« Nous allons devoir être sur nos gardes. L'ennemi va certainement tenter quelque chose. » annonça-t-il.

« L'embêtant, c'est qu'on ignore ses capacités. » souligna Éric.

« Forte pour ce monde, mais toujours moins ce que nous avons affronté au royaume, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Blackwood.

« Oui. Il a des partisans, et je vois davantage l'un d'eux venir que lui. Les chefs ne se déplacent en personne que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. » affirma Erwan.

« Autrement dit, faudra surveiller un peu tout le monde. Mais sont tellement nombreux ici. » dit Anthony.

« Tout le monde non. La majorité ignore qui nous sommes. Ce sera en outre quelqu'un qui pourra nous approcher sans que ça n'éveille les soupçons. »

Bref, quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève. Ce qui limitait le nombre de personnes potentielles. Vers le soir après dîner, Severus vit passer un drôle de cortège. Lily marchait devant deux animaux, qui s'avérèrent être un énorme loup et une lionne tout aussi impressionnante voire plus. Ils traînaient quelque chose entre leurs pattes, qui s'avéra être un homme.

« Lily dis-leur de me lâcher, j'ai rien fait ! »

« _Mondingus Fletcher ! C'est donc lui qui a le médaillon. _» devina Rogue.

Il fila prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

« Je te conseille de ne pas te débattre si tu tiens à tes bras. Au cas tu n'aurais pas vu la taille de leur mâchoire, il y a là de quoi te sectionner les os. » prévint Lily.

Elle poussa les portes du quartier des invités. Le voleur fut ensuite jeté au milieu, et maintenu au sol par Lokis.

« Bien le bonjour, cher monsieur. Nous vous avons amené ici pour que vous nous donniez quelque chose. Je pense que vous avez compris ce qui se passera en cas de refus. » commença Blackwood.

Lokis émit un grondement impressionnant, qui dévoila ses crocs longs de plusieurs centimètres.

« Mmmmais quoi-quoi-quoi ? » bégaya Mondingus.

« Un médaillon orné d'un serpent. » annonça Erwan.

« Euh mais je n'ai pas ... » commença l'homme.

« Un conseil garçon : réfléchis bien avant de répondre. » dit Serengeti en lui montrant une griffe de la taille d'un doigt.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, révélant Dumbledore accompagné de Severus.

« Sire, je connais cet homme. Il fait partie de la société que j'ai fondée pour combattre Lord Voldemort. En conséquent, je vous demande instamment de ne pas lui faire de mal. » dit-il.

« Ça ne dépends pas de nous. » répondit calmement Erwan.

Mondingus sentit les griffes du loup-garou lui piquer le torse. Un mot de travers et il le déchiquèterait. Albus s'avança de manière à ce que Fletcher le voie.

« Mondigus, si vous savez quoi que ce soit au sujet d'un médaillon je vous conseille vivement de le dire. »

« Euh euh … je … j'en ai vu un oui. Quand j'étais au Q.G. Je l'ai … dans ma poche.»

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt au lieu de fuir. Ça nous aurait évité tout ce cirque. » commenta Lily.

Lokis le souleva, et le secoua la tête en bas. Diverses choses tombèrent de ses poches, dont le fameux médaillon. Blackwood sortit de son fauteuil. Il approcha de l'Horcruxe pour briser ce qu'il contenait.

« Merci bien l'ami. Je serais toi je me reconvertirais dans l'honnêteté. C'est un peu moins risqué. » dit-il en le ramassant.

Lokis relâcha Mondingus, qui s'écrasa au sol. Il s'empressa de fuir les lieux, personne ne le retint.

« Bien bien bien ! Nous allons à présent savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce pentacle. » annonça Erwan.


	15. Révélation et infiltration

**Les choses cachées se dévoilent, la vérité révélée ... mais ce n'est pas encore fini pour autant.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Sans plus attendre, le groupe reprit le chemin qui avait mené à un passage gardé par un pentacle. A présent qu'ils avaient tous les objets pouvant le neutraliser, ils allaient enfin savoir.

« Nous y sommes. » annonça Erwan.

Le pentacle était toujours visible. Lily, Blackwood, Erwan et Éric portait chacun un des emblèmes des fondateurs de Poudlard. Erwan s'approcha du pentacle pour l'examiner.

« Là. Les symboles des maisons. » annonça-t-il.

Chacun se rapprocha pour regarder à son tour. En haut, le signe de Gryffondor, à gauche celui de Serpentard, en face Serdaigle et en-dessous le blaireau de Poufsouffle. Le prince qui tenait l'épée, décida de toucher de la pointe le signe de son propriétaire. Une lueur entoura l'arme, qui tint toute seule. Comprenant aussitôt, les autres mirent en contact le mur et leur objet. Le symbole magique brilla. L'épée se plaça à la verticale, la coupe se remit à l'endroit tout comme le médaillon et le diadème.

« Lily, pose ta main sur le pentacle. » demanda Erwan.

« Euh d'accord. »

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi ce devait être elle. Avait-elle quelque chose de particulier ? Sitôt que sa paume toucha le pentacle, les quatre objets opérèrent un tour complet sur la droite, puis un sur la gauche, un à droite et un dernier en partant du bas. S'ensuivit un grondement sourd. Un pan de mur coulissa vers la droite, révélant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Les reliques des fondateurs quittèrent le mur pour venir graviter autour de Lily, comme s'ils lui demandaient de les porter. Elle prit l'épée qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture, le médaillon fut passé autour de son cou, le diadème sur sa tête et elle prit la coupe.

« Allons-y. » fit Erwan.

Les sorciers créèrent de la lumière avec leur baguette, et à la file indienne ils descendirent dans les profondeurs obscures. La descente fut longue : nul doute qu'ils devaient être sous le lac à présent. Vraiment en-dessous. Harry songea que c'était encore plus loin que la Chambre des Secrets. A la fin de l'escalier se trouvait un couloir en marbre blanc. Tout au bout, une arche gardée par deux oiseaux ailes déployées. Il y avait une inscription en langue celtique sur le haut de cette porte.

« Quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Éric en la désignant.

« On va très vite le savoir. _Traducto. _» fit Dumbledore.

Les lettres changèrent pour devenir ceci : _Je repose parmi mon sang, seul capable de venir jusqu'ici._ Erwan ne s'attarda pas davantage, et franchit l'arche. Une très vaste salle leur apparut, dont les murs étaient couverts d'inscriptions. Tout au bout reposait un sarcophage, avec son défunt sculpté dessus. Un oiseau prêt à s'envoler étendait ses ailes au-dessus.

« Bienvenue dans la tombe de Merlin l'enchanteur. » annonça Erwan.

Voilà qui stupéfia les sorciers. La tombe de Merlin ? Ici à Poudlard ?

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Severus.

« Oh que oui. J'ai lu dans un de ses livres que sa dernière demeure se trouvait précisément là où il avait lui-même formé des magiciens, avant que l'école ne soit bâtie. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard si les quatre fondateurs ont choisi ce coin. »

« Tout à l'heure l'arche parlait de son sang. Ça veut donc dire qu'il est ici. Ou qu'il y a été. » devina Harry.

« Et il y est toujours. Nous sommes venus le chercher, ou plutôt le révéler. » sourit Erwan.

Le révéler, mais à qui ? Chacun se regarda, comme si brusquement une personne allait se dévoiler.

* * *

« Vous le saviez. » fit soudain Lily.

Elle leur tournait le dos, et observait un des murs. La jeune femme se tourna vers son maître. Il l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Vous saviez que c'était moi. Le Sang-de-Merlin. »

De nombreuses paire d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lily Potter, descendante du grand Merlin ? Incroyable ! Les têtes allèrent d'Erwan à Lily, attendant l'explication. Harry se rappela la prophétie de Trelawney. Le sang se réveillerait ici, il serait révélé par le phénix qui l'accompagne. Une minute, à part les oiseaux en pierre il n'y avait nul volatile ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est toi ? » demanda Cléo, curieuse.

« Les murs. Toutes ces inscriptions sont en fait un arbre généalogique. Et mon nom est ici. » répondit Lily en désignant la paroi derrière elle.

Tout le monde sauf Erwan, se mit à regarder les parois plus attentivement. Les inscriptions étaient bien des noms, tous reliés par des branches. Et les branches partaient toutes du sarcophage de pierre.

« C'est exact Lily. Je savais que tu étais une descendante de Merlin, enfin l'une d'entre eux. J'ai commencé à avoir un doute quand tu t'es mise à manipuler d'autres éléments que l'eau et le feu. Les sorciers de la première et de la troisième branche en sont incapables. Car cela entre dans un autre type de magie : celle des druides. » commença Erwan.

« Il m'est pourtant arrivé de manipuler de l'eau. » souligna Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr. L'eau et le feu sont à votre portée, quoi que de manière limitée. Mais vous ne maîtrisez pas l'air, autrement vous n'auriez pas besoin de balais pour voler. Quant à la terre, seules les plantes sont manipulables pour vous. Seuls les druides, comme l'était Merlin à ses débuts, peuvent utiliser les autres sans baguette. »

« Tiens, y'a aussi le nom d'Harry, au-dessus du tien Lily. » remarqua Lokis.

« Je … je suis un Sang-de-Merlin ? » questionna le jeune, abasourdi.

« Evidemment, puisque ta mère en est une. Toi d'ailleurs, c'est assez amusant. Ton père descendait lui même d'un des frères Peverell, Ignotus. Qui était un disciple de Merlin. Ça c'est pour la petite ironie du destin. » répondit Blackwood.

Harry remarqua que beaucoup de noms célèbres étaient gravés dans la pierre.

« Est-ce que Gridenwald en était un ? » interrogea Lily.

« Non, on peut être doué en magie sans être un Sang-de-Merlin. Mais il a été écrasé par l'un d'eux. »

Blackwood désigna Dumbledore, qui afficha un air stupéfait. Lui ? Descendant aussi de … le jeune prince approcha de l'arbre, et chercha un instant avant de pointer sur le nom d'Albus. Ce dernier avança, pour trouver aussi son frère, sa sœur et son père.

« Vous êtes en gros cousins au sixième degré. Lily et Harry si je me trompe pas, sont les descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor. Vous monsieur le directeur ... » reprit Blackwood.

Il suivit la branche pour remonter au nom de Rowena Serdaigle, un des noms les plus proches du sarcophage de Merlin.

« Les fondateurs étaient des Sang-de-Merlin eux aussi. » fit Serengeti.

« Ses petits-enfants. Quatre cousins qui ont suivi la voie de leur grand-père en enseignant la magie. Ils étaient aussi doués que lui. Les Sang-de-Merlin sont réputés pour être puissants, surtout lorsqu'ils connaissent leur ascendance. Les pouvoirs et les connaissances de leur ancêtre se sont transmis dans leurs veines. Même à des Moldus. Mais en ce qui les concernent, je suis sûr que si on réveillait leur sang, ils deviendraient sorciers. » expliqua Erwan.

« Attendez. Salazar Serpentard était un Sang-de-Merlin. Et on sait que Voldemort est son héritier. Ça veut dire que ... » fit Harry.

« Qu'il en est un lui aussi. C'est l'autre raison de notre présence. Merlin possédait de grandes qualités humaines, et il a mis un point d'honneur à les transmettre à ses famille. C'était un fervent partisan du Bien. A tel point que dans cette famille, pratiquer les Arts des Ténèbres est devenue une souillure, la chose la plus infamante qui soit. » répondit Erwan.

« On est parent avec … cette tache ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Malheureusement oui. J'imagine que c'est lui là : Tom Elvis Jedusor. » fit Blackwood.

Lily afficha un air purement écœuré.

* * *

« On nous avait prédit l'arrivée du Sang-de-Merlin ici. La chose s'est réalisée mais il manque un détail. » intervint Severus.

Tous le regardèrent.

« Un phénix qui devait l'accompagner. »

« Non non, il est bien là. » fit Erwan.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Si un phénix avait été parmi eux, il l'aurait remarqué.

« Nous allons vous révéler notre vraie nature. Voyez-vous, lorsque les membres de la famille royale arrivent à l'âge adulte, ils se fondent avec les précédents souverains pour devenir … un immense phénix. » fit Blackwood.

« Donc … vous n'êtes pas humains ? » demanda Harry.

Rien qu'à la couleur de leurs yeux il s'en serait douté, mais il préférait être sûr.

« En effet, ce sont des phénix humains. Le cas d'Erwan et de Blackwood est particulier, dans le sens où normalement il ne devait rester qu'un seul héritier. Pour être considéré comme adulte, il faut recevoir la bénédiction d'un autre adulte. Cela se fait lors du couronnement. » précisa Anthony.

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient salué Fumseck en l'appelant cousin. Ils étaient réellement ses cousins, tout comme les hommes étaient parents avec les singes.

« Cela dit, nous pouvons malgré tout utiliser les pouvoirs du phénix, quoique de manière limitée. Ceci … parce que j'ai enfreint les règles. Nous ne devons pas savoir comment utiliser nos dons avant d'être adultes. Moi, je suis allé me renseigner à la bibliothèque du palais, avec ma sœur Melinda et Blackwood. Un délit passible de peine de mort si jamais on se fait prendre. » révéla Erwan.

« J'imagine que ce sont de puissants pouvoirs, pour vous avoir permis de guérir ma main et d'avoir détruit ce que contenait les Horcruxes. » intervint Dumbledore.

« Et comment ! On nous apprends que ce sont les phénix humains qui sont à l'origine de la magie sur Terre. Ils l'ont enseignée d'abord à une branche d'hommes appelée la Lignée de Gaïa, ce qui remonte à la préhistoire. Merlin appartenait à cette lignée. Ensuite, ils ont donné naissance à toutes les créatures magiques que l'on connaît. » fit Lokis.

Ce qui expliquait aussi qu'ils les connaissent et leur obéissent. Les phénix humains étaient ni plus ni moins que leurs créateurs.

« Autrement dit, mon espèce et les Sang-de-Merlin sont liés depuis des temps immémoriaux. Nous sommes les lignées les plus anciennes de l'humanité. » résuma Erwan.

Eh bien ! C'était impressionnant tout ça, pensa Harry. En tout cas, la prophétie de Trelawney s'était avérée exacte cette fois encore. Ils n'avaient juste … pas tout compris à ce moment-là. Erwan demanda ensuite à Harry, Lily et Dumbledore de s'approcher. Il les mena vers le sarcophage de Merlin.

« Nous devons réveiller ce qui sommeille en vous. Merlin et ses petits-enfants ont jeté un sort pour que leurs connaissances ne tombent pas dans de mauvaises mains. Ce Boldemorve est peut-être puissant, mais s'il savait de qui il descend ce serait bien pire. » annonça-t-il.

« Il reste encore un Horcruxe, dans son serpent. Nous devons tous les détruire si nous voulons vraiment l'anéantir. » souligna Albus.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Vous saurez quoi faire. » répondit Blackwood.

Il demanda ensuite à Lily de déposer les reliques sur la pierre, de la même manière qu'elle les portait. Elle coiffa donc la tête du diadème, mit la coupe en équilibre sur les mains, le médaillon autour du cou et l'épée posée à côté. Erwan leur demanda de former un cercle en se donnant la main. Ceci fait, il prononça une formule dans sa langue. Une vive lumière jaillit alors du sarcophage, pour se répandre dans toute la pièce. Harry eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Un nombre impressionnant de connaissances en potions, sortilèges, magie élémentale, botanique, métamorphose, divination, formules en langues anciennes, magie druidique, tout cela entrait de force dans son esprit. La chose prit quelques instants, mais il sembla à nos trois sorciers d'avoir vu plusieurs vies défiler. Ils se relâchèrent quand la lumière s'estompa.

« Ouaho ! » fit Lily en chancelant.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » interrogea Serengeti.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la tête aussi pleine. » reprit la jeune femme.

« Oui … je viens d'apprendre énormément de chose en un rien de temps. C'est … c'est fou. » fit Harry, les mains autour de la tête.

Il avait l'impression de connaître autant que les professeurs de Poudlard, et même davantage.

« Merlin connaissait tout de la magie, sous toutes ses formes. Même celles qu'il ne pratiquait pas, il savait de quoi elles étaient capables. » constata Dumbledore.

« La magie elfique … oui celle qu'utilise les elfes de maison, est à notre portée. Et je me rends compte qu'ils sont capables de certaines choses et pas les sorciers. » ajouta Lily.

« Comme faire apparaître de la nourriture. Ou d'autres objets. » dit Harry.

« A présent que vous savez, il nous reste à nous occuper de notre ennemi. Sachez cependant que si vos pouvoirs sont plus diversifiés, il manque encore la pratique. Pour cette raison, seule Lily et nous irons nous occuper du cas de ce type.» rappela Blackwood.

« Mais je devais … c'est censé être mon rôle. » intervint Harry.

« Plus maintenant que nous savons qui est le Sang-de-Merlin. Même avec toutes tes connaissances, tu ne maîtrise pas suffisamment bien tes nouveaux dons pour lutter. » répondit Erwan.

Harry avait pendant longtemps souhaité que ce ne soit pas lui qui tue Voldemort. Avec le temps, il s'était résigné à l'idée. Mais rester sans rien faire, à attendre, il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Jusque là, il avait toujours pris les devants. Cette fois-ci serait visiblement différente. Et Potter ne savait quoi en penser. Tellement de chose se bousculaient dans son esprit à présent. Erwan annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Personne d'autre n'aurait accès à la sépulture, personne n'étant pas un descendant. Le sang, ou plutôt ce qu'il contenait se méritait, ainsi que l'avait démontré la quête. Le groupe revint donc à la surface, et se sépara pour terminer cette nuit.

Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. La bataille finale approchait, et il n'en serait pas, il le savait. Pourtant il aurait voulu s'occuper de Voldemort, le punir de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait occasionnées. Ce fardeau avait été si lourd … il avait plus de puissance qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvée. Il y avait droit, il pouvait accéder à ce savoir. Voilà pourquoi Erwan l'avait laissé accompagner sa mère. Ces connaissances étaient son héritage. Ce qu'il en ferait ? Aucune idée pour l'instant. Il lui faudrait remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête avant de prendre une telle décision. Ses paupières s'alourdirent enfin, et il se sentit doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

Le matin suivant, Harry rendit compte de ses découvertes à ses amis. Hermione feuilletait un des livres que le brun avait ramené de la bibliothèque d'Ovodarhian, après un sort de traduction en règle.

« Eh ben dis donc ! Tu va cartonner aux examens ! » commenta Ron.

Hermione tiqua. L'idée qu'on la surpasse ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. C'était son moyen de reconnaissance après tout. Elle avait toujours guidé le trio de par sa grande culture.

« Puisque cette nouvelle prophétie s'est réalisée, la première n'est plus d'actualité. » dit-elle cependant.

« Non en effet, elle a été contrée par l'arrivée du Sang-de-Merlin. Voldemort a donc un autre ennemi.»

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Bellatrix Lestrange était parvenue à capturer Pomona Chourave, et à prendre un de ses cheveux pour le mettre dans sa potion de Polynectar. Désormais sous l'apparence de l'enseignante, elle se présenta au château. Elle avait pour mission de reconnaître l'ennemi, et de ramener Severus Rogue à leur maître. Jusque là, tout se passait bien. Les élèves la saluaient, et elle s'efforçait d'y répondre amicalement. Elle croisa soudain McGonagall.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche le professeur Rogue. » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ignore où il est. Si je peux vous être utile. » répondit Minerva.

« Non non ça ira, c'est pour une potion sur laquelle je souhaite son avis. »

La fausse Pomona s'en alla. Voyons … elle avait étudié ici et ça n'avait pas changé d'un grain de poussière. Si elle retrouvait les cachots, elle trouverait certainement Rogue. Il lui suffirait ensuite d'attendre la fin de ses cours pour lui tomber dessus. Mais quelle ne fut pas son agacement en constatant que finalement, quelque chose avait changé à Poudlard. Un vieux professeur avait pris la place de Severus pour enseigner les potions. Ravalant sa colère, Bellatrix s'approcha pour lui demander où se trouvait leur collègue.

« Rogue ? Ah non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner. Mais il doit être en train d'enseigner la Défense contre les Force du Mal à cette heure-ci. Ou bien en pause, il est l'heure remarquez. » répondit Slughorn.

« Merci beaucoup ! » fit vivement Bellatrix, peu encline à supporter ses bavardages.

Le Polynectar ne durait pas non plus des heures. Elle monta donc aussi vite que possible à l'étage où elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa cible. Bellatrix eut un sourire mauvais en reconnaissant la porte de la salle de classe. Bellatrix frappa à la porte. Comme prévu, Severus vint ouvrir.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous montrer quelque chose. Vous pouvez me suivre ? » questionna Bellatrix.

« Certainement. »

Le professeur quitta donc sa salle pour suivre celle qu'il croyait être sa collègue. Bellatrix sourit intérieurement. Tout se passait comme prévu. Ils sortirent dans le parc du château. Elle faisait mine de le conduire aux serres. Jusque là, rien d'anormal puisqu'elle enseignait la botanique. Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit passer en premier. Hélas, Severus eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit un coup dans son dos. Il tomba à la renverse, raidi par le sort de stupéfixion. Le Polynectar cessa petit à petit de faire effet. Bellatrix toisa son collègue avec un air des plus narquois. Elle avait réussi à le capturer. Avec un peu de Veritaserum, nul doute qu'il dirait tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait savoir, et même davantage. Pomona venait elle aussi de reprendre connaissance. Allongée sur le sol, elle vit Severus inerte à travers les feuilles d'une plante.

De son ravisseur elle ne vit que les pieds. Mais vu la forme des chaussures, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme. Une main saisit Rogue par les vêtements, puis tous deux disparurent. Pomona devait faire quelque chose. Elle rampa sur le sol, poussa la porte avec ses pieds, pour continuer et sortir comme elle put. Chourave était ficelée et comme il faut. Elle roulait donc sur le côté pour se déplacer aussi vite que possible. Tout à coup, alors que l'enseignante se trouvait au milieu du parc, elle s'entendit appeler.

« Professeur Chourave ! »

C'était Hagrid. Il se précipita vers elle, et d'un coup de couteau sectionna les liens qui la retenaient. Puis il l'aida à se relever.

« Vite ! Il faut avertir Dumbledore ! Rogue vient de se faire enlever. »

Elle se mit à courir en direction du château, accompagné du grand barbu. Les élèves les virent passer comme deux Cognards, Hagrid hurlant pour qu'ils fassent place nette. Tout aussi vite, Pomona lâcha le mot de passe à la gargouille. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper au bureau.

Dumbledore les regarda entrer avec surprise. Qui disparut bien vite quand il sut la raison de leur venue. Voldemort était passé à l'action. Nul doute quant au sort qu'il réserverait au malheureux Severus. Le directeur se leva d'un bond.

« Hagrid, courez chercher nos invités.»

L'intéressé hocha la tête et fila. Et ceux qui avaient été appelés arrivèrent immédiatement. Harry suivit sa mère, pressentant que cette fois, ça y était comme on dit. Et il voulait en être.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il infiltrerait Poudlard. » dit Lily, qui avait revêtu sa tenue de guerrière.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Quand j'étais en quatrième année il a envoyé un Mangemort prendre l'apparence de Maugrey, et m'attirer dans un piège. » révéla Harry.

« Avec du Polynectar j'imagine. Là, il risque fort d'utiliser du Veritaserum pour obliger Severus à parler. Et après … le pauvre. » reprit Lily.

« On le retrouvera à temps, t'en fais pas. » dit Éric en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous suis. » annonça Harry.

« Certainement pas ! Et ne t'avise pas de me désobéir, sinon je me fâcherais pour de bon. » répliqua Lily.

« Mais enfin … »

« Tu en as suffisamment fait au cours de ta scolarité. Si dur que ce soit pour toi, il est temps de prendre un peu de repos. » reprit sa mère.

Harry garda le silence. Lily disait vrai, cependant … il soupira. Tout le monde se retrouva à l'extérieur. Dumbledore avait soutiré des informations à Drago. Le jeune homme était assigné à l'école, avec interdiction de voir ses amis. Il poursuivait toutefois ses études et était bien traité. Il ne restait plus au groupe qu'à se rendre au manoir Malefoy. Chacun monta dans les carrosses, qui décollèrent rapidement. Harry ne put donc que les regarder partir, avec une certaine appréhension.


	16. Face à face

**Dernier chapitre, avec la baston finale. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce obscure, avec des barreaux à la seule fenêtre. Un cachot. Pas le moindre doute sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni pourquoi. L'homme déglutit. Voldemort avait découvert sa trahison, et allait le punir de manière exemplaire. Jusqu'ici, Rogue avait joué son rôle à la perfection : il était parvenu à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa véritable allégeance. Un pur exploit, quant on savait qu'il était le meilleur legilimens au monde. Severus avait obtenu une place privilégiée auprès du mage noir, il était connu pour être son conseiller préféré. Sa colère devait être grande, très grande. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir, beaucoup. Et qu'il serait trop tard avant qu'on ne découvre où il était. Il espérait juste que le Sang-de-Merlin parviendrait à abattre Voldemort après ça.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, manquant de causer un arrêt cardiaque à Rogue, ce qui lui aurait été préférable. Deux personnes entrèrent, et l'empoignèrent vivement. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il aurait largement le temps de crier plus tard. Severus fut amené au salon, et jeté sur le tapis. Le professeur releva la tête pour croiser avec angoisse les yeux écarlates de son maître. Il devinait la présence de tous les Mangemorts autour. Bellatrix se tenait à la droite du Père, pardon de son chef. Là où se tenait habituellement Rogue. Elle devait être bouffie d'orgueil d'avoir réussi une telle ascension. Il devina que c'était elle qui l'avait enlevé. Forcément, la chienne la plus fidèle de Lord Voldemort. Il avait dû lui promettre un beau nonos.

« Severus Rogue. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas ? » commença Voldemort.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait, il n'avait pas été traité de la sorte pour prendre un thé et discuter chiffons avec son maître.

« Tu es coupable de haute trahison envers moi. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Quelles étaient tes motivations. Car je dois reconnaître que tu as réussi de main de maître à me berner. Et comme tu ne me diras rien de ton plein gré, et que la legilimencie est inefficace sur toi, je vais donc avoir recours au Veritaserum. »

Non … s'il faisait ça il saurait pour Lily et voudrait à nouveau la tuer. Rogue fut de nouveau saisit brutalement. Sauf que cette fois il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne fallait rien dire, rien du tout. Voldemort se leva tranquillement et prit une fiole sur la table. Bellatrix observait la scène avec délectation. Elle avait toujours vu un rival en la personne de Severus Rogue. Sa déchéance et sa mort serait un spectacle qu'elle graverait dans sa mémoire. Qu'elle célèbrerait même. Voldemort déboucha la fiole. Ses serviteurs relevèrent la tête de Rogue. Le mage noir approcha. Tout à coup, la terre se mit à trembler, le déséquilibrant un peu. Les Mangemorts qui retenaient Severus le relâchèrent.

« _Lily ? _» pensa Rogue yeux écarquillés.

Un fol espoir, celui d'être sauvé, l'emplit soudain. Il crut entendre courir. Une main s'appuya sur son épaule. Lily la tourna ensuite et flanqua un magistral coup de pied en pleine tête de mister ténèbres. L'homme chuta à moitié assommé sous la violence du coup. Un claquement de mains résonna, avant que des poteaux ne surgissent du sol, projetant tout le monde à terre à l'exception de la guerrière et de Severus. Lily s'étira. Voldemort releva la tête et se figea. Elle ? Impossible elle était morte.

« Bien le bonjour, face de reptile. Ça faisait longtemps comme on dit. Tu te souviens de moi au moins ? » dit-elle.

« Lily Potter ... » souffla Voldemort, la bouche en sang.

« Tout juste Auguste. »

Elle n'était pas seule. D'autres personnes venaient de faire leur entrée. Les Mangemorts se relevèrent, groupés autour de leur maître et baguette en main.

« Inutile de nous souhaiter la bienvenue. On n'est pas là pour ça. » lança Éric.

Ah ? Vous ne voulez pas un verre avant qu'on commence ?

« Tuez-les ! » s'écria Voldemort.

Ça veut dire non. Une dizaine de lumières vertes surgirent. Celles dirigées vers les guerriers furent stoppées par leurs amulettes. Les androïdes interceptèrent les autres destinées à leur maître. Severus fut tiré en arrière par Anthony, pendant qu'Éric dressait un mur protecteur grâce à son alchimie.

« A notre tour. » sourit Lily.

Elle lança une si puissante rafale que tous les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent propulsés contre la baie vitrée derrière eux. Le verre se cassa. La chute des sorciers fut amortie par les buissons en-dessous. Ils tombèrent pelle-mêle.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda Severus.

« En demandant aux bonnes personnes. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on s'occupe de sa mère. » répondit Cléo.

« Pas de soucis. On va l'éloigner de suite. Oh regardez, on dirait qu'il appelle du renfort. » constata Éric.

« Des Détraqueurs, des géants … ça promet une bonne bagarre. » fit Lily.

« Tant mieux, c'est pas drôle sinon. Que la fête commence ! » sourit Lokis.

Il sauta dans le vide, se métamorphosant durant la chute. Serengeti le suivit aussitôt, opérant de la même manière. Un trille mélodieux retentit. Des ailes écarlates jaillirent dans le dos des princes, dans une envolée de flammes. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers la vitre brisée. Anthony plongea dehors comme s'il sautait dans une piscine. Éric les rejoignit juste après, se jetant dans la mêlée avec les princes.

* * *

« C'est parti ! » fit Lily.

Elle fit signe à Severus qui approcha. Lily le prit par le poignet, puis sauta. Elle les fit atterrir en douceur sur l'herbe verte. La bagarre était ample. Dans les airs, les princes s'occupaient à la fois des Détraqueurs et des géants. Des plumes enflammées allèrent se ficher dans la chair de ces mangeurs d'âme, pour les consumer totalement. Blackwood lança de vrais tsunamis de feu sur les géants, qui se percutaient sous la douleur et la panique. Lily remarqua une troupe d'Epouvantards qui rappliquaient. Ces créatures commençaient déjà à prendre l'apparence la plus terrifiante pour ceux qui les regardaient.

La jeune femme chercha dans sa mémoire, puis tendit alors les mains. Une forte onde magique jaillit et repoussa les créatures qui s'enfuirent.

« Wow ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Ces connaissances étaient décidément impressionnantes. Mais il ne fallait pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers pour autant. Elle matérialisa deux petits tridents, et se précipita vers le champ de bataille. Severus n'hésita pas cent sept ans à lui emboîter le pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les autres faisaient déjà des ravages parmi les Mangemorts. Les crocs et les griffes de Lokis, Serengeti et des vampires labouraient les chairs. Les partisans avaient beau jeter des sorts, aucun ne les atteignaient. Voldemort regarda un instant la bataille se dérouler en sa défaveur. Il songea à prendre la fuite, quand soudain un sifflement retentit. Il découvrit la tête de son serpent Nagini, venu lui aussi défendre son maître, virevolter dans les airs. Le sorcier poussa un cri de rage et se retourna pour découvrir le responsable.

Lily Potter le défia de son arme, une épée cette fois-ci.

« Tom Jedusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, tu t'es adonné aux arts noirs. Sang-de-Merlin tu as souillé le nom de notre ancêtre. En conséquence tu subiras la punition ultime. » délcara-t-elle.

Voldemort ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Sang-de-Merlin, c'était quoi ça ? Lily fit disparaître son arme. Voldemort lui lança un sort qui s'avéra puissant. La Sang-de-Merlin se protégea avec une barrière magique …. et sans baguette. Lily leva ensuite un bras décrivant un cercle autour de sa tête, créant par là une rafale d'air qui envoya valdinguer le sorcier noir. Il opéra un demi-tour pour se rétablir et retomber sur ses pieds.

« Tes pouvoirs sont peut-être impressionnants, mais je t'ai déjà tuée une fois. Et je recommencerais mais en te faisant souffrir ! » menaça-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

De son côté, Severus se trouva face à face avec Bellatrix. Il la défia de sa baguette. Lestrange répondit aussitôt. Les sorts fusèrent avec la rapidité de l'éclair, se percutant l'un l'autre avec force, ricochant sur les boucliers de protection. Bellatrix avait un air dément, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude me direz-vous. Elle lança un _sectumsempra_, sort qui occasionnait de profondes coupures et une importante hémorragie. Severus se baissa, et le sort toucha l'époux de Bella juste derrière.

« NOON ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Severus en profita pour la faire voltiger. Elle atterrit juste devant Anthony.

« Coucou ! » sourit le vampire en dévoilant ses crocs.

Bella retourna sa baguette contre lui. Mais Anthony lui saisit le poignet et le leva en l'air. Ses canines plongèrent vers la gorge et sectionnèrent les veines du cou. Il se servit largement, laissant la femme agoniser ensuite, son cou saignant mortellement et par le trop peu de sang qui lui restait.

Severus la regarda un instant se traîner au sol. Le groupe avait vaincu les Mangemorts et leurs alliés. Rogue chercha dans quelle direction était Lily. Les princes se posèrent tout près.

« C'est son combat. Elle y arrivera. » fit Erwan.

« Où est la mère du petit blond ? » demanda Blackwood.

« Là-bas. Je l'ai amenée derrière la maison. Elle s'est peut-être sauvée. » annonça Cléo.

Severus alla voir. Il retrouva Narcissa Malefoy recroquevillée contre le mur, tremblante.

« Narcissa. C'est moi Severus, c'est fini. » dit-il en s'accroupissant.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Mon fils … »

« Il est en sécurité à Poudlard. Cette histoire de prisonnier n'était destinée qu'à tromper Voldemort. » avoua Rogue.

« Voldemort est encore là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois, Lily Potter l'affronte en ce moment même. Tu peux te lever ? »

Narcissa acquiesça, et avec l'aide de Severus se remit sur pieds. Il l'amena parmi les autres. On entendit le bruit de la bataille entre le mage noir et la Sang-de-Merlin. De temps en temps on pouvait apercevoir un rai de lumière dans les bois. Les arbres tremblaient, tout comme la terre. L'affrontement était des plus violents. Voldemort résistait bien aux attaques de la guerrière de sang.

* * *

Les répliques de celle-ci était à la hauteur de ce que lui envoyait le mage noir. Pourtant Jedusor refusait d'admettre que cette fille de Moldue puisse être plus puissante que lui. Il employait des sorts qui explosaient l'environnement alentour. Les arbres tombaient dans un vacarme épouvantable, jetés au sol tel des chiffons. La pierre était réduite en miettes. Les flammes que lançait Lily créaient un incendie dévastateur. Elle ramenait le feu vers elle, le combinait en vagues qu'elle projetait contre Voldemort. Ce dernier disparut. Sachant ce qu'il tentait, Lily changea aussitôt de position.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte mortelle toucha la jeune femme qui s'écroula aussitôt. Voldemort afficha un sourire triomphant. Il aurait voulu la torturer davantage, mais tant pis. Cette menace écartée, il pourrait en finir avec Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Il lui faudrait toutefois rassembler d'autres pions. Lord Voldemort allait rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait les autres, quand un mouvement attira son regard. A son immense surprise et incompréhension, Lily Potter se releva.

« Mais tu es morte ! »

« Oui. Il y a seize ans. Mais je suis revenue d'entre les morts, pour toi. » répondit-elle en le désignant.

Elle était morte … il l'avait tuée elle était morte … alors pourquoi se relevait-elle ? Voldemort ne comprenait pas. Rien n'était pire que la mort. Lily venait pourtant d'en revenir. Comment ? Cette incompréhension, toutes ces questions entraînèrent une réaction logique et très humaine : la peur.

Le maître des Mangemorts recula face à ce qu'il voyait comme la Mort elle-même. Ce qu'il craignait tant. Il décida de fuir par les airs. Mais une silhouette surgit et le percuta violemment, lui faisant perdre plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Puis une gerbe de feu tomba sur le sorcier. Voldemort se protégea, contraint de rejoindre le sol. Un éclair tomba tout près de lui, venant de Lily. Elle atterrit ensuite, soulevant la terre autour d'elle.

« Tu commence vraiment à me fatiguer. » dit-elle en avançant.

Voldemort recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant près de Severus. Il eut une idée. Il lui lança alors un sort qui plaça l'homme en noir devant lui.

« C'est très aimable à toi d'être venu le sauver, Lily. Mais je me demande ce que tu diras, quand tu saura que c'est lui qui m'a lancé sur tes traces. » lança Voldemort.

Lily s'arrêta, sourcils froncés. Severus avait pâli.

« Figures-toi qu'il m'a révélé que ton fils allait naître dans peu de temps, pour me vaincre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je devais venir vous tuer. » continua Voldemort.

La jeune femme regarda Severus avec surprise. Ce dernier ne put que baisser les yeux, écrasé par la culpabilité et la peine.

« Tu vois … il t'as trahie. Tu compte toujours lui laisser la vie sauve ? Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer Peter. Car c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Ce cher Severus est aussi coupable que lui. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su que ton enfant allait venir au monde. Ton mari serait encore en vie. »

Lily baissa les yeux, semblant considérer ses paroles. Un silence insupportable, surtout pour Severus, s'ensuivit. Puis la jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux flamboyants.

« Ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi surtout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle utilisa son pouvoir de la terre pour créer un poteau qui projeta Voldemort en l'air. Après quoi, elle sauta haut dans les airs. Opérant un saut périlleux, elle retomba sur son ennemi et lui planta une épée dans le thorax.

« Pour mon enfant, pour mon mari, moi et tous ceux dont tu as brisé la vie. » dit-elle.

Voldemort serra les dents, le sang envahissant sa bouche. Il tendit la main, comme s'il pensait pouvoir l'étrangler. Mais elle tomba inerte. Il était mort, cette fois pour de bon. C'était fini enfin. Lily retira son arme, dans un jet de sang. Elle se détourna sans plus de manière du cadavre.

« Eh bien ! Nous allons pouvoir rentrer et annoncer la grande nouvelle. » lança Erwan.

Les autres commencèrent à le suivre. Severus releva la tête vers Lily.

* * *

« Il avait raison tu sais. C'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé. Je suis coupable. Alors si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Je t'en empêcherais pas. » dit-il.

« Non. » fit simplement Lily.

Severus la regarda avec surprise. Comment ça non ?

« Mais … si je n'avais pas répété la prophétie à mon maître, rien de tout ne serait arrivé ! » rappela-t-il.

« Tu oublie un détail. J'ai entendu cette prédiction, et elle ne mentionnait aucun nom. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Voldemort a tout de suite comprit que c'était nous. J'ai tué Peter parce que c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche. Un être aussi faible ne pouvait que nous trahir. » répondit Lily.

« Je ne mérite pas ta clémence. » insista Rogue.

« Si. Parce que toi je te connais. Je sais par quoi tu es passé. Tu n'as jamais eu de vraie famille, de vrais amis en dehors de moi. Ceux que tu fréquentais ne voulaient qu'une chose, tes connaissances. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait quand tu avais besoin d'eux. Si tu as rejoins les Mangemorts, c'était parce que tu voulais être accepté au sein d'un groupe. Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Rogue cligna des yeux. Elle ne lui en avait donc jamais voulu ? Il ne pouvait y croire, après toutes ces années à ruminer sa peine et sa culpabilité.

« Pourtant je … tu devrais ... »

Lily lui flanqua alors un coup sur la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il se frottait le crâne.

Lily rejoignit ses amis en soupirant un _ah les hommes._ Elle tâcha de réparer les dégâts occasionnés par le combat avec le mage noir, puis rejoignit ses amis dans l'un des carrosses. Harry qui guettait le retour de l'équipe, accourut dès qu'il vit le véhicule se poser. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

« C'est terminé. » dit-elle.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, enfin ENFIN ! Plus de cauchemars, plus de peur, plus de stress, plus de morts PLUS RIEN ! L'adolescent afficha un sourire rayonnant, quoi qu'ayant du mal à croire que c'était vraiment fini. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait si léger à présent, si soulagé. Il était libre, libre de vivre pleinement et sereinement.

Severus fut le dernier à descendre. Il aperçut Dumbledore qui venait aux nouvelles. Albus attendit que son collègue le rejoigne. Rogue était toujours stupéfait que Lily ne lui en veuille pas. Harry n'avait pas pardonné aussi facilement quand il sut. Mais pendant que le directeur discutait avec Severus, elle lui raconta en deux mots ce qu'avait été sa vie. Donc, son enfance avait été comme la sienne, se dit Harry. S'il n'avait pas trouvé Ron Weasley dans le train, il aurait si ça se trouve accepté la poignée de main que Drago lui avait tendue en première année.

« Eh bien Severus, il semblerait que vos péchés aient été pardonnés. Un peu rudement à la fin cependant. » dit le directeur.

« Oui … je ne sais quoi en penser. J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'en voudrait au point de me faire le même sort qu'à Peter Pettigrow. » répondit Rogue.

« Je trouve dommage qu'elle l'aie tué, même si c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Il est évident en tout cas que Lily ne vous plaçait pas du tout au même niveau. »

Severus sourit intérieurement. Il était soulagé que la mère d'Harry lui pardonne, et avait du mal à le croire et à l'accepter. A dire vrai, c'était dû au fait qu'il ne se pardonnait pas à lui-même. Toute la troupe fut de retour au château, où Dumbledore annonça solennellement la fin de Voldemort, de manière définitive. Il raconta le combat mené et assura que les Mangemorts n'étaient plus aussi. Après un moment de silence incrédule, ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements et un vacarme insupportable. Les professeurs s'y joignirent avec autant de plaisir que les élèves, dont certains dansaient. Enfin, cette maudite guerre était terminée. Finie l'angoisse, fini le chagrin. Drago avait retrouvé sa mère et son père avec soulagement, qui fut réciproque.

* * *

Le dîner qui s'ensuivit fut le plus joyeux qu'on ait connu à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait convié les princes et leurs serviteurs, mais ceux-ci avaient décliné, préférant rester dans l'ombre. Ils avaient réagi de la même manière lors de la fin de la guerre dans leur monde. A la fin du repas, Albus alla les trouver accompagné d'Harry. Il y avait un point qu'il souhaitait éclaircir avec leur invités. Il leur parla des Horcruxes, et de la possibilité que le jeune homme en soit un, même si cela n'avait pas été souhaité par le mage noir.

« Mon fils ? Contenir un morceau de l'âme de ce maudit ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Il ne l'a pas souhaité non plus. Mais son âme était déjà tellement abîmée à cet instant, qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas supporté ce dernier choc. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Le sang de Merlin est assez puissant pour le détruire. Approche Harry, que je t'examine. » intervint Erwan.

L'adolescent obéit, et se présenta en face du brun. Erwan posa une main sur son front, comme s'il vérifiait sa température. Cinq minutes plus tard, il abaissa son bras.

« Je ne sens rien du tout. Son âme est parfaitement saine. »

« Tant mieux. » déclara Harry.

« Lorsque nous avons réveillé le sang magique qui sommeillait en toi, s'il y avait un morceau d'âme ça a dû le détruire. » devina Erwan.

Il s'écarta et revint auprès de sa mère. Ce faisant, il songea aux derniers évènements. Le retour de Lily, puis la découverte de leur célèbre ascendance, et enfin la bataille finale et la défaite de Voldemort. Encore une année bien remplie. Il possédait maintenant de vastes connaissances en magie. Tiens, si avec ça il ne réussissait pas ses examens la baguette dans le nez … hé. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait comment guérir désormais. De quasiment toutes les blessures. Il se trouvait qu'il connaissait deux personnes qui avaient grand besoin de sa puissance. Mais … tous les soins avaient échoués jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait sans doute besoin de plus de force. Harry s'approcha de Blackwood.

« Excusez-moi. J'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. Dans mon entourage, un de mes amis a eut ses parents hospitalisés suite à un usage abusif d'un très mauvais sort. Ils en ont perdu la raison. Je me demandais si le sang de mon ancêtre contenait suffisamment de pouvoir pour les guérir. » exposa Harry.

« Il faudrait que je les voie pour ça. Tu sais où ils sont ? » interrogea Blackwood.

« Oui, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons nous y rendre. » décida le prince.

Harry hocha la tête. Il annonça s'absenter pour quelques minutes, et suivit Blackwood. Ceya se chargea de les conduire à cet hôpital, avec la même carte utilisée par Clara. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à entrer. Harry se rappelait où se trouvait la chambre des parents de Neville. Il conduisit donc le prince à l'endroit en question. Blackwood avança au chevet de Frank et Alice, qui les regardaient avec curiosité. Comme son grand-frère l'avait fait pour l'ado, il posa ses mains sur leur front.

« Je vois, dit-il au bout de cinq minutes. Tu as eu raison de m'en parler. Il faut la puissance d'un phénix pour ce cas précis. »

Il garda les mains appliquées sur le front des malades, puis pris une inspiration. Une douce et chaude lumière l'enveloppa, avant de se répandre aux parents de Neville. La lumière devint de plus en plus intense, obligeant Harry et les Londubat à fermer les yeux. Cela dura trois bonnes minutes avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » fit une voix familière.

« Neville ! » répondit Harry surpris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne ce soir. Peut-être avait-il voulu annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Le jeune garçon qui dépassait son ami s'approcha rapidement des lits de ses parents, pour y découvrir Blackwood.

« Neville ? C'est toi mon enfant ? » demanda Alice.

« M … ma … maman ? » articula Neville.

Elle l'avait reconnu ! Alors que jusque là tous deux s'étaient comporté comme des enfants. Alice se leva et serra son fils contre elle. Frank fit de même. Leur fils les serra fort contre lui.

« J'ai l'impression de m'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » interrogea Frank.

« Vous avez été torturés par les Lestrange. Leur doloris vous a fait perdre la raison. » raconta son fils.

Harry et Blackwood s'éclipsèrent, laissant la famille se retrouver. Mais Neville les rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna, pour voir son ami arriver en courant.

« Tu … vous les avez guéri ? » souffla Neville.

« C'est le prince Blackwood qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui a tout fait. » répondit Harry.

« Merci monsieur, merci infiniment vous m'avez rendu mes parents. » dit aussitôt Neville ému.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait si Harry ne m'avait rien dit. » sourit Blackwood.

Neville regarda son ami avec une émotion intense. Harry commençait à s'en ressentir gêné. Soudain, le Gryffondor serra fortement son condisciple. Le brun à lunettes fut surpris. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, après quoi Neville retourna auprès de ses parents. Le prince et l'ado revinrent au château. Le jour suivant, Harry descendit pour retrouver sa mère. Maintenant que leur affaire était réglée, elle allait probablement repartir. Personne n'était encore levé. Les élèves avaient fêté la fin de Voldemort jusque tard. Le brun retrouva donc le groupe à ses quartiers. Ceya et Clara rassemblait déjà les affaires.

* * *

« Bonjour Harry ! On espérait bien te voir avant de partir. » fit Éric.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » demanda le jeune.

« Oui. Tiens ta mère est par là. » répondit le blond en lu indiquant sa chambre.

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête, et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lily. Cette dernière l'accueillit affectueusement.

« Tu tombes bien mon chéri. Je viens de discuter avec le prince Erwan. Nous pouvons t'accueillir au manoir. » annonça-t-elle.

Harry poussa un cri de joie : c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Désormais il allait vivre avec sa mère. Lily lui demanda chez qui il avait vécu. Quand il répondit que Pétunia l'avait prit sous son toit, la rousse s'en montra surprise.

« Elle te traitait bien ? » demanda Lily.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que les rapports entre les sœurs avaient été tendus.

« Non. »

« Elle … te maltraitait ? » insista sa mère.

Harry croisa son regard inquisiteur. Il déglutit, puis acquiesça. Les yeux émeraude lancèrent des éclairs.

« Eh bien, j'irais lui rendre une petite visite dans ce cas. »

Ouh, ça allait être gai ça encore. Harry imagina quelle tête ferait sa tante en voyant sa sœur qu'elle avait cru morte débarquer. Il l'entendait hurler d'ici. En attendant, il décida d'aider le groupe à plier bagage. Ce faisant, il constata une fois encore que sa mère en pinçait pour Éric. Harry les regarda un moment, indécis. Le blond était plutôt gentil, pour ce qu'il en savait, et il s'entendait bien avec. Oh, il aurait largement le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Lorsque tout fut chargé, Cléo remarqua que l'ensemble des professeurs venaient vers eux.

« Ah, bien le bonjour tout le monde. Nous nous demandions si nous n'allions pas vous laisser un mot. » fit Erwan.

« Bonjour à vous Altesse. Je constate que vous allez nous quitter. » fit Dumbledore.

« En effet. Vous faire découvrir le sang de Merlin et punir l'autre était notre dernière mission. Nous allons prendre un peu de vacances. »

Cette annonce suscita des _ah !_ enthousiasmes dans le groupe.

« Enfin ! J'y croyais plus ! » lança Éric.

« A nous la belle vie ! » ajouta Cléo avec un sourire.

« Nous nous vous remercierons jamais assez pour les services que vous nous avez rendus. » reprit Albus.

« Nous n'avons fait que ce qui devait être fait. » répondit Blackwood.

L'heure du départ était maintenant arrivée. Lily serra son enfant dans ses bras, promettant qu'elle viendrait le chercher un week-end s'il le voulait, et à la fin des vacances. Severus tâcha de cacher son ennui de la voir partir. Lily vint lui dire également au revoir.

« Lily .. merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. » dit-il.

« De rien. Suis contente de t'avoir revu Sev, porte-toi bien. »

Elle le serra contre lui, en une étreinte tout à fait amicale. Severus lui rendit la pareille, en respirant profondément son parfum. Ce fut trop court à son goût. Déjà elle n'était plus dans ses bras, et montait dans le carrosse. Les deux véhicules décollèrent, sous les signes de la main de tout le monde. Un portail fut ouvert, par lequel ils disparurent. Harry regarda l'endroit encore un moment, comme les enseignants. Il était véritablement heureux cette fois. Enfin, il était débarrassé des Dursley. Comme il le pensa lorsque Lily revint le chercher, la visite chez eux n'avait pas été triste. Pétunia avait hurlé comme jamais lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa sœur dans son salon. Elle et son mari revenait d'une soirée quand ils l'avaient trouvée. La colère de la guerrière avait été telle que tous les meubles avaient été détruits, les murs fissurés, le plancher craqué, les appareils hors service.

« Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait subir à mon fils. Mais je ne souillerais aucune de mes armes avec ton sang ingrat. En attendant, prie pour ne jamais croiser à nouveau ma route. » avait averti Lily.

Pétunia, recroquevillée dans un coin avec son mari et son fils, hocha la tête, tremblante comme une gélatine. Lily les laissa là, et disparut. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant le récit.

« Alors ! Vous venez vous baigner oui ou non ? » lança Serengeti depuis la porte du salon.

« On arrive ! » répondit Lily.

Les Potter se levèrent, et rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui lézardait et pataugeait dehors au soleil. La vraie vie, enfin, pensa Harry en descendant l'échelle de la piscine.

* * *

**J'imagine que ceux qui avaient espéré un Severus/Lily doivent être un peu déçus, mais j'ai un peu de mal à les voir ensemble. Alors j'ai essayé de ne pas lui briser le coeur non plus, même si ça paraît évident. **

**A la prochaine ^^.**


End file.
